You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess
by NileyisDestinyx3
Summary: Two inseparable lovers. Annyoing siblings and interfering parents. How will they break free from it all and become who they really want to be? NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'Mum. I honestly cant eat any more of that er.. Um. What is it?' I mumbled, pushing my plate away with the hand that wasn't secretly texting under the table.

'Miley, its sushi. And you're setting a bad example for Noah.' my mum said sternly. My irritating little (and only) sister was smiling at me from the other side of the table.

'I just don't like it.' I lied. My blackberry vibrated in my hand and I quickly glanced at the text under the table.

_**Are you coming to mine later? I havent seen you in ages. -Nick**_

_**Don't know. My mums still being really stern. I think she's taking dad walking out on us real bad. -Mi**_

_**My mum says you're welcome anytime. And if you want you're allowed to stay the night. - Nick.**_

_**OMG! Your mum is willing to have two hormonal sixteen year olds overnight? -Mi**_

'_**Yeah. She trusts us. Unlike Joe, I haven't given her a reason not to trust us. -Nick.**_

'Mum! I'm spending the night at Nicks.' I declared, pushing my phone into the pocket of my skinny jeans.

'Miley-'

'I know. I know. Don't go too far….. Blah blah blah consequences…. Blah blah blah teen mum' I rattled. I had this lecture every time I left the house, even if I was just going to school.

Well, I'm Miley Stewart and I'm sixteen. I attend Seaview High. I also have one sibling. My annoying little sister Noah. She's six, and she puts me to shame in everything. And mum always takes her side. She has light brown hair and brown eyes.

My hair is dark brown, and my eyes are faint blue. I spend most of my time with my awesome boyfriend Nick. His eyes are deep brown, and his hair is brown and curly. My hair is curly aswell, but no one outside of my family knows that. He's a few months older than me, and we've been dating for just over a year. Its getting really serious. He has two brothers, Joe, who is twenty, but has the mental age of a three year old. And Frankie, who is seven.

I live with my mum, because my dad walked out on us. It was no big loss to me, really, but mums taking it real hard.

I grabbed a muffin from the basket on the table and kissed mum on the cheek.

'Be back tomorrow.' I promised. Grabbing my coat and Chuck Taylors, I opened the door and ran out.

I ran up the street to Nicks house. I opened the door and walked in. Its not a big deal in his house. You get yelled at for knocking, and calling Mrs Lucas 'Mrs Lucas'. Even Denise makes her go crazy. She insists you call her mum. Quite awkward when I first met his family, but I'm used to it now.

'Smiley? Is that you?'

Here we go with the nickname.

'Yeah.' I answered, hanging my coat over the banister.

'It cant be Smiley. My girlfriends much hotter than this.' Nick teased, grabbing my waist from behind.

'Uggh. I'm seriously not in the mood. I just got about five ton of sushi shoved down my throat.' I warned.

'That explains it. You look really sick.' he told me, kissing the top of my head.

'My day just got better.' I smiled.

'Yeah, why weren't you at school?' Nick asked, sitting on the couch and pulling me onto his lap.

'I was at the hospital for stuff.' I replied vaguely, rubbing circles on his chest with my thumb.

'As long as you're ok now.'

'Yeah.' I smiled.

'Miley, come here.' Denise said, gesturing for me to follow her into the kitchen.

'Two minutes.' I said, kissing Nick on the cheek, then following Denise.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the chair at the breakfast bar.

'Whats up?' I asked, looking at her.

'Just wanted to talk to you.' she replied, sitting across from me. 'I'm guessing you were shocked when Nick told you I was letting you stay overnight.'

'Yeah. Its not a thing that often happens.' I said.

' I trust you two. I swear I do. You're an amazing girl, Miley.'

'Thank you.'

'Nicks lucky to have you. Talking of Nick, I'm guessing you want to get back to him.' Denise smiled.

I smiled again, living up to my annoying nickname. I walked back into the living room.

'Hey, Joe!' I called, seeing Nick's elder brother on the armchair close to the fireplace.

'Hi, Miles. I'd never guess you two were still dating.' he replied, throwing me a pack of chewing gum.

'We're inseparable.' Nick grinned, wrapping his arm around me.

'Total grossness.' Joe remarked.

'So - do you want to play a game?' I suggested.

'Who said game?' Frankie screamed, running downstairs.

'We were going to play a game, but we cant pick.' Nick told his brother.

'I got some plastecine and we could like make models and the other people have to guess what it is.' Frankie suggested.

'That sounds good.' I agreed, looking at Nick, who was also nodding.

'I'll go get it.' Frankie smiled, running back upstairs. He returned a few minutes later with five plastecine pots - black, white, red, pink and blue.

'Me first.' Joe said, grabbing the pots. He started messing around with the black and white.

'Yin and Yang!' Nick said, fist pounding the air. Joe nodded and broke up the sculpture.

'You need to get off of me so I can go build a sculpture.' Nick whispered in my ear.

'Ugh. I don't want to though.' I sighed. 'You're too comfy.'

Nick lifted me up and put me on the couch, then went to the table. He was using the pink and red plastecine. I lay down on the couch, not really focusing. Come on, I was pissed off at him.

'Err… is it an I Heart Miley sign?' Frankie asked. I quickly looked up.

'Aww! I love you too.' I smiled, standing up and wrapping my arms around Nicks waist. He wrapped his around my shoulders, one hand resting between my shoulders, one on my lower back.

'Its Tigger!' I yelled over Nick's shoulder, looking at Frankie's sculpture.

'Aww, I don't wanna let go of you.' Nick pouted, kissing the soft skin under my ear.

'Don't. Its my turn to make a sculpture.' I hissed, unwinding myself from him.

I knew what I wanted to make, but I'm not going to lie, I'm shit at art.

I picked up a blob of black and split it into four, then shaped each bit into a blunt oval shape. I tipped out the entire tub of white, and tried to mould it into a horse's body.

'Is that supposed to be a horse?' Joe asked. Nick elbowed him in the chest.

'I know it stinks.' I admitted, splitting it up again.

'You have a horse, do you not?' Frankie asked, grabbing the plastecine pots.

'Kind of. She legally belongs to a certain Noah Lindsay, but I sneak a few rides on her here and there.' I told him.

* * *

'Its almost nine. That's when that movie starts.' Denise told us. 'And, Frankie - BED'

Frankie went upstairs.

'We'll go get comfy for the film.' Nick said. He took my hand and we went up to his room.

**How is it? I'm trying to make the chapters five pages on word. If you think they're too long, just say and i'll break them down!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

He grabbed his pyjamas and went into his bathroom to get changed. I walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a pair of my own shorts and a t-shirt belonging to Nick.

I pulled off my skinny jeans and pulled on my loose shorts. I swapped my t-shirt for Nicks. It hung off my shoulders, exposing both my bra straps. The soft material hit my knees, clearly longer than my shorts.

'I'm coming in. Are you decent?' Nick asked.

'Yeah, come through.' I replied, taking my hair from the bauble and letting it hang down to my waist.

'Is that mine?' Nick asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

'No. I just thought buying t-shirts three sizes too big for me would be awesome.' I replied sarcastically, turning around to face him.

'Take it off.' Nick smirked.

'You'd love that, wouldn't you. Now, we need to go.' I said, walking out of his room and going downstairs.

'Do you honestly think I'm the kind of guy that tries to grope his girlfriend at every chance?' he asked me, following me out.

'I'm not going to answer that.' I smiled cheekily, slowing down so he could catch up with me.

'Well, you are pretty hot.' he said, wrapping his arm around me.

'Not going to work. And we're missing _Sex and the City_.' I told him, running downstairs and sitting on the couch.

'How did I get pulled into watching this one? Nick asked, rolling his eyes.

'Because you love me.' I said, pulling on his arm so he sat next to me.

'Nick, you may watch this girly shit, but I don't. I'm off. Night, mum.' Joe said, running upstairs.

'I'd better go too. Don't stay up too late, promise?' Denise sighed.

'You know what?' Nick asked, when Denise was out of earshot.

'What?' I asked, biting my lip and looking up at him

'I love you.'

'te amo.' I smirked. 'I had my Spanish exam yesterday.'

'Unlucky. I had English. Romeo and fucking Juliet. The one everyone knows.'

I burst out laughing.

'What light through yonder window breaks? Tis the east! And Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief.' Nick said dramatically. 'That's all I can remember.'

'Hmm… Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, if thou will not be sworn, my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.' I added.

**(A/N: Sorry if any of that's wrong. I done it from memory)**

'Do you want to go to that dance the school are having tomorrow?' Nick asked, taking my hand in his.

'I wasn't going to. Its going to be one of those lame ones. But, we could always say we were going and ditch off.' I smirked.

'That's a good idea.' he agreed, leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

'Miley, wake up. Its almost eleven.'

'I'm up, I'm up.' I murmured, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

'Good. Now try and wake him.' Denise said, pointing at Nick. 'I will give you a trophy if you can, no one has managed to do it as of yet.'

'I doubt I'll be able to. I'm not a wizard.' I smiled back, 'But I promise I'll try.'

'Good luck with that.'

Denise left the room and I stood up.

'Nick, please wake up.' I whispered, leaning over him. Suddenly, I was being pulled down on top of him.

'Are you still asleep?' I asked, running my index finger up and down his chest.

'Maybe.' he smirked, opening his eyes.

'Liar. Now let go of me.'

'But I like holding you close to me.' he pouted.

'Well, there's a difference between holding me close and attempted dry humping.' I hissed bitterly, pulling his arms away from me. I grabbed my clothes and went into his bathroom to get changed.

'For fucks sake Miley, I'm just a guy!' he yelled.

I pulled on my grey sweats and a plain white t-shirt that I had painted 'Miley' on the back in a reddish-pink. I got my trainers on and went downstairs.

'Did you get Nick up?' Denise asked.

'Yeah, but he's probably went back to sleep. We kinda had a fight.' I sighed.

'Tell me what happened.' Denise said, wrapping her arms around me.

I sighed and started telling her what had happened.

'I'll talk to him for you. Not that I'm kicking you out, but your mum called about five minutes ago. She needs you to take Noah out.'

'Guess I'm going.' I smiled. 'Thanks.'

'Its not a problem. You're like my daughter, Miley. I'd do anything for you, remember that.'

* * *

'Noah, stop complaining!' I hissed, slapping her arm gently.

'What's wrong with you? You're the fun one!' she asked, looking up at me.

'I had a fight with Nick, ok?'

'Oooh! Your boyfriend.' Noah smirked.

'Shut it. If he keeps going the way he's going, he wont be my boyfriend for much longer.'

Noah realised I was totally pissed off and ran to the play park. I sat under a huge tree and pulled my knees up to my chest. I started to cry quietly.

'I hate Nick.' I murmured to myself, pulling on the ends of my hair. _But you love him. _The voice inside my head nagged.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and opened one eye.

'I'm sorry.' Nick said, kissing my cheek. I pushed him away.

'I don't know if I can trust you anymore.' I told him truthfully.

'Mi, I wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt you. But, in my defence, I'm a teenage guy with an amazingly hot girlfriend.'

'So you're basically using me for my body?' I spat, getting up and walking away from him.

'No! Come back, please.' he called after me. I broke into a run.

'Don't do this to yourself or me.' he said, grabbing my waist to pull me back.

'What?' I asked.

'That came out wrong.' Nick told me, taking both my hands in his. 'Miley, I honestly love you. I wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable with. However, you need to cut me some slack, because I'm a teenage guy, with a very beautiful girlfriend.'

'Come here.' I smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

'Are we ok then?' he asked, kissing my forehead.

'We're always ok.' I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

'Miley! I wanna go for ice cream!' Noah moaned, pulling on end of my coat.

'I guess I'd better be going. See you later.' Nick said, kissing my forehead again.

'No. Come with us. Then we can go back to mine for dinner. My mum wont mind.' I said hastily.

'What about the school dance?'

'Theres one of those every Saturday. We'll go next time.'

'I don't care who comes or where you go next! I just want ice cream!' Noah retorted, raising her arms.

'Fine. Ice cream it is baby.' I smiled, lifting her up with great difficulty.

'Miley! You're dropping me.' she mumbled, grabbing the neck of my t-shirt.

'Noie, you're six now. You're getting heavier.' I said, shifting her weight across my body.

'I'll come, but I'm paying.' Nick insisted, taking Noah from me.

'How come he can lift me?'

'He's stronger than me.' I said, walking down the path to the main street.

* * *

'I want a chocolate and a vanilla and a strawberry and a raspberry and a cookie crumble scoop in mine.' Noah asked, salivating slightly at the thought.

'We'd better ask mum and dad first.' the woman said. Whoa. I knew I looked older than I was, but really?

'We're not her parents. I'm her big sister and this is my boyfriend.'

'Sorry. You look really grown up.'

'Its ok. And she can have it if she wants.' I smiled. Then I lowered my voice so Noah couldn't hear. 'But don't give her any toppings or sauces.'

'Ok. And what about you two?'

'I'll have the honeycomb. What about you, Nick?'

'Just vanilla.' he said, taking out his wallet.

'Pfft. You're boring.' I smirked.

'That's $7.87' smiled the woman.

'I got it.' Nick said, handing her a $10 note.

'Thank you.' the woman said, handing him his change.

I took the tray and Noah led the way to a table. I put the tray on the table and sat on the chair. Noah sat opposite me and Nick beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!

MILEYS POV

'Mum!' I yelled, 'I asked Nick over for dinner! Is that ok?'

'Sure!' my mum replied. 'Wheres Noah?'

'She ran ahead. She's upstairs.' I explained. 'When's dinner?'

'About an hour.'

I led Nick up to my room.

'Is this for real?' Nick smirked, picking up the toy wolf from my bed.

'Hey! Leave Star alone.' I exclaimed, grabbing it from him. I'd had her since I was a baby.

'I'd never have guessed that this was your room.' Nick said, running his hand along my bookshelf.

I'm not going to brag about my room. it's the smallest, because when we moved here I was ten and Noah was just a baby, and mum insisted she had to have the bigger room for her changing table and other shit like that.

The wall the door was on had my wardrobe and dresser on it. The wall opposite that had the window on it. My bed was under it, with Star and my other wolf toy Landa on it. Don't ask. Please. I was two or something when I named them. The wall at the other end had my bookshelf and a chair on it. All the walls were pink and I had laminate flooring.

'I'm not in it much. I don't care about the décor.' I shrugged, sitting next to him on my bed.

'I guess you have a point. You're barely in.' Nick agreed, lying back on my bed and pulling me into his arms.

'Why do you love me?' I blurted out without meaning to.

'What makes you ask that.'

'Its just, I was thinking, theres so many reasons for you to ignore me, and barely any for you to notice me.'

'There's a zillion reasons for me to notice you, Miles.' Nick said, cupping my face in his hands. 'You're really intelligent, you're good at sports, you're kind, you're beautiful, you put everyone else before yourself and you're different from the other girls.'

'Different in what way?' I asked.

'Like, you'll do sports and go treks into the woods and things like that. That's an ideal girl. Most girls are like 'ahh! My hair! Or ahh! My nails!' You're not. But you're beautiful without trying. You're perfect.'

'Nobody's perfect.' I smiled, laughing slightly.

'You're right, nobody's perfect, but theres someone out there that's perfect for everyone. You're the perfect one for me.'

'Nick-'

I was cut off when his lips pressed against mine gently. My arms wrapped around his neck as our lips collided in a soft synchronised movement. I felt his hands run down my sides until they rested on my hips.

I felt myself go weak and I fell backwards, Nick landing on top of me. He wasn't crushing me, but he was putting enough weight on me for me to know that he was there.

'Dinners rea- MUM! MUM!' Noah yelled, slamming the door again and running downstairs.

'We're in shit trouble.' Nick mumbled.

'Don't care. I'm in trouble with everything that I do.' I replied, pulling away from him and sitting up.

'You cant be in trouble for everything.' he said, sitting next to me.

'Nearly everything.'

'Miley! Nick! Dinner!' mum called. I sighed and got up.

'I cant be bothered moving.' I murmured, flopping backwards again.

Nick smirked, stood up and lifted me.

'This better?'

'Yesh. I don't need to move this way.' I smirked.

We went into the dining room and Nick put me on a chair.

'Here you are. And maybe you'll eat it all this time.' my mum winked, handing me a plate of pasta. She handed one to Nick aswell.

'I don't have the energy to eat.' I admitted. I wasn't lying, I had been feeling really sick since my hospital appointment.

'Smiley, you gotta eat.' Nick said, nudging my arm gently.

'I don't wanna.' I sighed, pushing the plate away.

'You're going to turn anorexic, eat it.' my mum growled, but she pulled it off so it didn't look like she was mad in front of Nick.

'I'm eating mine, mum.' Noah smirked. Here we go again…

'That's because you're a good girl.'

'And Miley isn't. isn't she not mum.'

'Will you shut the fuck up Noah?' I shouted. 'I'm not anorexic, I'm not being deliberately defiant, I just don't wanna eat it.' I slid off the chair and ran upstairs to my room.

I lay in my bed pulling the covers over my head. I rubbed my face against my wolves soft fur. It had always comforted me and calmed me down. My breathing slowed and I fell asleep.

* * *

'Miley. Up. And I want one hell of an explanation for dinner yesterday.' my mum hissed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I just wasn't hungry. And I was still feeling weird from the hospital.' I said, sitting up.

'You could have said that. I know how awkward it is to get a full body examination. It feels like the doctors perving you, doesnt it?'

'Im just not in the mood now mum. I wanna sleep.'

'I'll wake you for lunch ok?' my mum smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

'Thanks.' I leant over to kiss her on the cheek and then went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up later and looked at my clock. _12:05_. Uggh. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a button up shirt that I probably stole from Nick. I put a pink t-shirt on under the shirt and left the buttons open. I started digging through my huge pile of shoes.

'NOAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PINK BOOTS?' I yelled.

'I'm wearing them.' she yelled back.

'Bring them here! They're my good boots and they're like seven sizes too big for you.'

She sighed loudly and brought them in. I put them on and pulled my hair messily into two plaits. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

'Morning, Miles. I was just coming to wake you.' my mum smiled. 'Do you want anything to eat?'

'Just a piece of toast.' I said, sitting at the table next to Noah.

'Ok then. And you need to go and deal with Bella today. Noah has ballet.'

'Mum, I'm the only person that's went near Bella in the past six months. Even though she's boarded up there in Noie's name, isn't she my horse?' I asked.

'Well-' my mum began, only for Noah to cut her off. I would have got slapped if I had interrupted.

'Give her to Miley of she wants. I don't want a horse anymore.' Noah shrugged, dropping her fork and running away.

My sister is such a spoiled brat. She begged my mum for three years to get a horse, she took interest for a month, then I had to do everything. Now she doesn't want her anymore?

Noah is treated so differently to me it is unbelievable. When I was her age, I had a hamster, and I got grounded for a month because I asked if I could give her away because I'd been bitten. That was a $8 hamster. And then Noah gets away with giving away a $8,000 dollar horse?

'Here. Take the keys.' my mum said, handing me my toast and the keys for Bella's stable.

I nibbled around the edge of the toast, dropped it and went out the back door. I crossed the garden, littered with a bike, trampoline, pogo stick and hula hoop, all belonging to Noah, may I add.

I jumped over the back fence, into the yard of the stables. Straight ahead of me was the office, where you sorted horses and stuff. Next to that was the path that led to the gymkhana, field and woods. There was three stables on either side of me. On my right, from the office down, was a piebald stallion called Rhydan, belonging to a girl from the village. Then there was a full black mare called Swallow, belonging to Cody and Ryan, the twins that were about five or six. The next box was empty, but it belonged to Amiga, a brown colt with white hair. Amiga belonged to Lilly, a girl in Noah's class.

On my left, there was Birdie, a white filly and her foal, little Mittens. They both belonged to the owner of the stable, Amelia Larissa. Then was a box that had never been occupied, for as long as I had been coming here anyway. Finally, there was Bella. She was a chestnut horse with a blueish-black mane and tail.

'Hey girl.' I smiled, walking towards her. I rubbed my hand against her soft velvety nose.

I reached over and undone the latch on her stable. No one locked the boxes. We lived in such a small village everyone knew everyone.

Because Bella had been bought for Noah, her saddle blanket was pink with Tweety-Pie embroidered on the back corner. Her leg and tail wraps were also pink. Lucky for me, I had been sent to buy the saddle, bridle and reins, so they were black leather.

I tacked her up and rode her out into the forest.

'Hey, Lilly!' I called, waving at the girl riding on the other side of the river. I was utterly ignored.

I cantered along the path leading to the pond. If I was lucky, Marlow would be there. Marlow was the stray dog I had found as a puppy a few months ago. I was out with Bella when I saw Marlow thrashing about in the water. I had pulled him out and named him. Because of Noah's allergies, I wouldn't dare ask my mum if I could bring him home.

'Marlow! Are you there?' I called, dismounting from Bella and walking along the bank. Nothing. 'I guess he's not here, girl.' I said to Bella, climbing back onto her.

She whinnied loudly and started heading back to the stables. When I got there, I discovered it was Amelia's son, Mark, running the stables that day.

I hurriedly took Bella's tack off and refilled her food and water. I tried to escape quietly, but Mark noticed me.

'Hey, blue eyes.'

'Fuck off. I have a boyfriend.' I said, running down the path that would take me to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!

MILEYS POV

As my life, the village I live in is pretty crappy. There are three shops, one food, one clothes and one toiletries and other shit like that. They all surround the park. There is only one street of houses, and only nine houses. Mine, Nick's, Mr and Mrs Larissa's, Lilly's parents, Cody and Ryan's parents, old Mrs Sterling, who's lived there as long as I can remember, Jacob's house, Yvonne Lincoln's house and the house belonging to the girl no-one knew.

There was an ice cream parlour, the schools and a disco hall tucked away. For six miles either side of you, all you have is fields and more fields.

The food shop belonged to Lilly's mum and dad, Stephanie and Steven Hitachi. The clothes shop Mrs Sterling. Cody and Ryan's parents, Lydia and Franklin Clark, ran the toiletries shop, and the whole school. Don't ask me how. My mum is a salesperson for Mrs Sterling, and Nick's parents work in the school.

About the school - its jam packed. it's a small village, but because barely anyone is of age to be in school, the government have been sending people from Sandgrove and Seaston to school here.

I walked about for a bit, then lay under a tree in the park. I was woke up by the school bell ringing. It was a Sunday, but mass was held in the school hall.

I brushed the grass from my back and started to walk home. I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled out my phone.

_**Be ready in an hour. I'm taking you to Seaston for dinner. My dad says he'll drive us. - Nick.**_

_**Kl. I'll be ready. -Mi**_

I put my phone away and ran the rest of the way home.

'Mum! Paul's taking me and Nick into Seaston for dinner in an hour.' I rattled, running upstairs.

I threw open my wardrobe doors viciously and started throwing clothes everywhere. After a while, I found my white dress with a black ribbon around the waist, and my black ballet pumps.

I crossed the landing to the bathroom and started getting changed. There was blood down the inside of my left leg. _Great_. I then started raiding under the sink and in the cabinets.

* * *

I went downstairs and stood in the hallway.

'Do I look ok, mum?' I asked nervously.

'You look beautiful. Its like you're not you anymore.' my mum said, hugging me. She looked me up and down 'But you are getting way too skinny.'

'Mum. I don't have an eating or a weight disorder, I'm fine.' I said, opening the door.

'Miley, can you take me to Lilly's on your way?' Noah asked.

'No can do. I'm already late.' Translation - Noah, piss off, I'm not in the mood.

I half ran-half walked to Nicks. When I got there, I opened the door quietly and went in.

'You look gorgeous.' Denise smiled, 'Nick's still upstairs, he had an incident that involved a shoelace and a vacuum…'

'Only he could do that.' I laughed, sitting on the couch.

'Mum! Your embarrassing me in front of Miley!' Nick complained. 'Don't do that.'

'Believe me, you don't need her to embarrass you. You can do it fine alone.' I turned to look at him. He was wearing jeans, obviously brand new because of the unfaded colour, a black shirt and black shoes.

'You two, we're leaving.' Paul said. Nick grabbed my hand and we went outside. Nick opened the door for me and I climbed in.

'Thanks.' I smiled, sitting down. Nick sat next to me and put his arm around me. That's the good/bad thing about living in a small village. Everyone knows if you're dating, so you cant hide anything from your parents.

'No problem.' he replied, stroking the side of my face gently.

'it's a long drive. Do you have any cd's you want me to put on?' Paul asked.

'Whatever Miley wants.' Nick said.

'I have my Katy Perry cd.' I said, pulling it out of my bag. Nick handed it through to Paul.

'Is that your mix tape?' Nick asked, raising his eyebrow.

'My Katy Perry mix tape.' I said, shifting around so I was basically lying across Nick.

_**I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again.**_

_**Wont let you get away, said if we ever meet again…**_

'Trust you.' he smirked, grabbing my waist playfully.

'Hey!' I exclaimed, pinching his neck with my right hand.

Before long we were rolling about in the back seat, play fighting.

'That is neither safe nor legal.' Paul said. 'Stop it.'

I pulled myself back onto the seat and started to flatten out my dress.

'That's us.' Nick said, opening the door and pulling me out. I stumbled over a rock but steadied myself.

'I'll be back at ten. Be ready.' Paul said sternly, waving.

'We will.' I smiled, waving back at him. When he was gone, I looked up at Nick. He was also smirking.

'Different town, no one knows us or our parents.' he whispered, in my ear, resting his hands on my waist.

'My thoughts exactly. But I still want to go to a restaurant. I'm starving.' I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'Ok. What have you ate today?' Nick asked, looking into my eyes.

'I'm not anorexic, no matter what my mum says.' I said firmly.

'I know. But what have you ate? I'm worried about you.'

'Just a bit of toast.' I shrugged, looking away from him.

'What do you want. I'll pay for it.' Nick smiled.

'I kinda want some sort of curry. Just a random craving.' I laughed, jumping up in one swift movement and wrapping my legs around his waist.

'Curry it is. Come on.' Nick said, carrying me to the restaurant.

* * *

'I love you.' I smiled, kissing Nick's cheek quickly.

'I love you more.' Nick winked, moving his hands down my back slowly.

We were sitting on a park bench next to a rose-arch thingy, and the light from the Victorian-style lamps shone around us. I was on Nick's lap, but I was facing him, my legs hanging down through the gap between the back and seat of the bench. Any dirty minded person would have thought something...

'Nu-uh! Not possible.' I smirked.

'Prove you love me.'

I pushed my head forward and grabbed Nick's shirt collar. His lips bumped against mine and, almost instantly, they opened to each other.

'Dude! Your chick's hot! When you're done with her, pass her onto me, ok?' someone yelled.

'Go fuck yourself.' I yelled, pulling away from Nick for a split second.

'We gotta head back. Its five to ten. By the time we get there my dad will be there.' Nick sighed, lifting me up and carrying me across the park.

'Aww. I was comfy.' I pouted.

'You're tired, arent you?' Nick asked me, moving his arms around to hold me safer.

'Maybe a bit. But not major tired.' I yawned.

'Lies.' Nick smirked, opening the car door and placing me in the seat.

'I'm not lying.' I mumbled, already falling asleep.

'Are so.' he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

'Miley, I know you're going away for six days, well, two at Six Flags, the rest travelling.' my mum said, giving me a fright as she came in behind me.

'Yeah.' I asked nervously, zipping my holdall.

'I know that theres only two teachers going, with twenty pupils, so there wont be a lot of restriction.'

This had better not be going where I thought it was going…..

'Mum, I need to go.' I butted in, trying to push past her.

'Don't you dare, young lady.' my mum shouted pulling me back. 'Like I was saying, the restrictions will be minimal, if any. Take these and god damn use them.'

'Mum! I am not taking them and not using them! If I was Noah, you'd send her off La-di-da-ing. You don't exactly trust me, do you.' I yelled, throwing the packet of condoms at her.

'Miley-'

'I don't wanna talk to you. Do you think I'm some sort of slut? And do you know whats worse? Everyone in town will know that you bought them!' I said, trying to keep my temper. I pushed past my mum and ran outside.

* * *

I sat next to Nick on the bus, and started crying quietly.

'Whats wrong. Wheres my Smiley?' Nick asked, putting his hands on either side of my face and wiping my tears.

'My mum doesn't trust me. Or us.' I mumbled, pulling his hands off my face.

'If its any consolation, my dad tried it with me aswell. I know. Gossip spreads like wildfire in this place.' Nick told me, kissing my cheek.

'Its not the fact that she done it that bothered me, it was the fact that she wouldn't care if it was Noah. She gets to do more things than I'm allowed to.'

'Miles, think of it this way, she only does it because she cares. She knows that you can be a lot more than Noah. She's just protecting you.' he said, wrapping his arms around me.

'I guess.'

'Nick Lucas!' called Miss Aston.

'Over here, Miss!' he replied, waving his hand in the air.

'Wanna play hangman?' I asked, pulling a drawing pad from my holdall.

'Yeah. I'll go first!' Nick said, grabbing the pad and pen.

'Miley Stewart!'

'Here Miss!' I said, looking over at Nick. He was sketching a picture.

'I know I said I'd do hangman, but I want to show you this first.' he explained, catching my confused look.

I listened to my iPod when he was drawing. We were about five hours away from the border of North Carolina. We'd be travelling into North Carolina then staying in a motel.

'Miles, look.' Nick smiled, handing me the drawing book back.

'That's amazing.' I gasped. He had drew me, and it was so exact it could have been a black and white portrait.

'I wanted to draw you the way everyone sees you. You have no idea how beautiful you are.' he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

'You are really good at art, Nick. Have you ever thought about doing a degree?' Miss Pirrie asked, looking at the pad.

'No, I'm going to do social sciences.' Nick told the art teacher.

'What about you, Miley?'

'I was thinking of social sciences aswell. They're the only subjects I really understand.' I admitted. 'I can do English aswell, but nothing else.'

'You could always come by for extra tuition. Or, maybe not, considering you're always with Nick.' Miss Pirrie smiled.

'Wait, how do you know that?' I asked suspiciously. She didn't live in the village.

'I moved into the village last week, me and my daughter Claire.' she explained. 'Claire boards a horse at the stables'

'That's who she is!' Nick exclaimed. 'She was flirting with me.'

'Her and Mark don't seem to get the fact that we're forever.' I agreed.

'I'll leave you two then.' Miss Pirrie smiled, walking away.

* * *

'Hello everyone, I'm sure you're all having a wonderful time.'

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Miss Aston giving a speech could take longer than the civil war.

'Well, we'll be arriving at our overnight stop in roughly ten minutes. Two people to a room. As for you two-' Miss Aston said. She was pointing at us. Oh shit. 'We have instructions from your parents to put you two as far away from each other as possible.'

I reached forward and grabbed the mic from her.

'That's very well, Miss, but you didn't have to say it into the microphone. That's our business. That's like me saying that your boyfriend has been visiting someone in our village and staying overnight.' I smirked. 'I said it into the mic, and its your business. You don't like it, so don't do it to us.'

'Miss Stewart, you will be in a room yourself tonight.' Miss Aston said briskly.

* * *

I was sitting on the wall with Nick, waiting on everyone else to get off the bus.

'You can share with me tonight. I don't have anyone to share with.' Lewis said to Nick.

'That'd be cool, but I have other plans.' Nick said kindly, wrapping an arm around me.

'But Miss Aston says we cant share with girls. And she's in a room alone.' Lewis gawked. He was one of the nerdy geeks who obeyed everything.

'When has that ever stopped us before, Lewis?' I asked, smirking.

'You're going to get into trouble.'

* * *

We were all in the lounge, messing about with a huge pillow fight. I hadn't known about it, so my stealth was a fail thanks to my bright yellow spongebob top and shorts pyjama set.

'Rooms, NOW!' declared a very angry Miss Pirrie. I walked along the corridor, first of all to Miss Astons room for my medication, then across the hall to my room.

I locked the door and opened the window.

'In five, four, three' I muttered to myself. When I reached one, Nick climbed in the window and locked it.

'This rooms frozen. Thank goodness I'm here.' he exclaimed, walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

'Its really hot. How can you find this cold?'

Nick put his hand on my forehead and I jumped because of the sudden cold.

'You're burning up. We need to tell Miss Pirrie.' Nick said, removing his hand.

'We'll be in deep shit. I'm ok, just leave it.' I said hastily, walking over to the bed. Nick followed me and climbed in next to me.

'If you want anything just ask me.' Nick said, running his hand through my hair

'I think I'm going to pass out.' I mumbled, kicking the covers off.

'Please don't.' Nick said, kissing the side of my cheek quickly.

'Cant help it. I'll just sweat it out.' I decided, wrapping the sheets around me several times.

'That usually works.'

* * *

'Miles, I'm not letting you leave until you eat.' Nick said sternly.

'I'll just end up being sick on the bus.' I insisted, pushing all the plates away.

'Five minutes until we go.' Miss Aston said loudly, causing me to jump. She was sitting right beside me, and my ear had basically exploded.

'Please eat. For me.' Nick said, stabbing a bit of bacon onto the end of his fork. Without waiting on my answer, he pushed the fork into my mouth. I swallowed it and put my hand on his. I pulled his hand, and therefore the fork, back and out of my mouth.

'Enough.' I said firmly, letting him know I wasn't joking. 'That was covered in salt.'

I grabbed a glass of water from the table and swallowed it, washing the taste of salt from my mouth.

'We're heading out to the bus. Are you coming?' Miss Pirrie asked, tapping my shoulder.

'Yeah.' I said, standing up and grabbing my holdall from under my feet.

I followed Miss Pirrie out to the bus and sat where I had been sitting yesterday. Nick came a few minutes later, sitting next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

'Try and sleep. You didn't at all last night.' he whispered, starting to stroke my hair.

'I'm not tired. Just let me be.' I replied, snuggling into him.

'Looks like you're sleepy.' he smirked, kissing the side of my head.

'Am not.' I pouted, sitting up and pulling a bottle of coke from my bag. I drank some of it, then passed it to Nick, who had nudged my arm a few times.

'Disgusting.'

'Who said that?' I shouted, kneeling up in the seat. One of the girls (don't ask me who, they're all identical) looked away.

'Yeah, you over there!' I said, pointing. 'Its hardly disgusting. Conversation closed.'

Nick tugged on the back of my t-shirt as Miss Aston waked onto the bus. I sat down again, and pulled out my sketchpad.

'Let me draw you again.' Nick said, reaching out for the sketchpad.

'Nu-uh. I'm drawing you first.' I said, lifting it out of his reach.

I started to sketch quickly, the lead of the pencil barely touching the page. I started shading it, then going over the definite lines. I signed my name at the bottom and handed the pad to Nick.

'Hey! You cant draw that.' he said, taking the rubber and rubbing out the scar I had drawn on his chin (that he actually had).

'You drew me exactly the way I was, I drew you exactly.' I smirked, pulling out the drawing of me.

'I know I did, but that's different. You're totally perfect. I'm not.'

'You are perfect. You're absolutely brilliant.' I said.

* * *

'That's us here. Go and check in. Its late. You can be in the lounge until one am, and no later.' Miss Pirrie said, opening the bus door.

It was a huge scrap, until we all got out and into the reception.

'Room 115.' the man behind the desk said, handing me and Nick a key. Looks like Miss Aston forgot to tell him…

I found the stars and somehow got up them. I scanned the key card with my free hand and opened the door.

'This is awesome. The lounge is right across the hall.' I smiled, throwing my bag into the corner of the room. 'Shit, my straighteners are in there.'

'Your own fault. Are you coming?' Nick asked, sliding his bag under the bed neatly.

'OCD much?' I laughed, taking his hand and walking out of the room. I closed the door and went into the lounge.

Cody was sitting in the corner with one of the blonde bimbos **(no offence to any blondes!)**

'I cant wait until tomorrow. Six Flags all day.' Nick smiled, pulling me onto his lap.

'I know. Its going to be awesome.' I agreed.

**Right, this as originally two chapters, but, NILEY DAY, so what the hell.**

**And, since its almost my summer break from school (Last day is the 25****th**** June), I'm filling my iPod with summer songs. If anyone has names of any, or a link to a site, I'll love you forever. And I have been searching for 'Kids Just Being Kids' from the Fairlyodd Parents 'Schools Out: The Musical' but so far, no luck. If you can find that, I will be in your debt forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!

MILEYS POV

'The Twister.' I yelled, dragging Nick through the park.

'Why do you get to pick all the rides?' he complained, throwing his empty cup into the bin.

'Because I'm the girl. And you picked erUPtion.'

'Fine we're going on Kingda Ka next. Or I'm ditching you and going off with the guys.'

'Ok, Kingda Ka. But you're not ditching me, or I'll ditch you permanently.' I sighed, sitting on the seat I was being directed to.

'That's blackmail.'

'But that's why you love me.' I smiled.

* * *

'That was wild!' I exclaimed. I had been on The Twister no less than 12 times, and was probably close to vomiting, but I honestly couldn't care.

'_**All students from Seaview High. Be aware that you need to be at the buses in an hour'**_

'Shit.' Nick hissed. 'Can we go on the Runaway Mine Train? We've not been on that yet.'

'Yeah. Move your ass. I plan to go on it twice, then go on the Great American Scream Machine five times, then get a burger or something, then get back to the buses.' I said.

'And I'm the one with OCD.' Nick smirked, shaking his head.

* * *

'Whoohoo. That was amazing.'

'How have you not been sick yet?' Nick asked, wiping his mouth.

'Theres no reason for me to be sick.'

'Miley, you just went on all the rides minimum three times each, then ate two burgers, and then six cups of coke. You are unreal.'

'So I automatically have to be sick because of that? Because your shirt seems a pretty good target.' I smirked, tilting my head to the side.

'Yeah, you don't need to be sick, but we need to go back to the bus.' Nick said quickly.

I laughed and followed him to the bus. I climbed on and sat where I always did. Miss Pirrie followed me on. I quickly put my iPod in my ears. I liked Miss Pirrie, but I didn't wanna talk to her at the moment.

* * *

'You are so not going to Six Flags today.' Nick sighed, placing his hand on my stomach.

'Yeah, yeah, rub it in. You were right. I was supposed to be sick.' I said bitterly. I had been awake all night vomiting, and was obviously not going to make it to Six Flags.

'I'll stay behind aswell. I'll go tell Miss Pirrie.' Nick said, getting up and walking out of the room. I rolled over so my face was pressed into the pillow.

'Miley, you are so not going to Six Flags today.' Miss Pirrie said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I know. Nick said that earlier. I just wanna sleep.' I groaned.

'Ok. I need to go. Nick, are you staying aswell?'

'Yeah. I'll stay.' he said, pressing his hand lightly between my shoulder blades.

When Miss Pirrie left, he lay down beside me.

'You didn't have to stay back because of me. You could have went.' I hissed, pushing my face further into the pillow.

'I wanted to stay.' he insisted, rubbing my back.

'Sure you did. You felt bad about me being the only one staying behind so you ruined both our fun. You could have went.'

'Miley, you're PMSing, arent you?'

'That is for me to know and you to find out if you piss me off.'

* * *

'That's my mum.' I said, pressing the 'answer call' button on my cell lightly.

'Hey Miley. I got the results back from your examination. Do you want me to fax them?' my mum asked, a low tone in her voice.

'Um, yeah. The fax for this room is just the hotels -its on the brochure on the table- but add 115 onto the end.' I replied, tapping the desk I was sitting at.

'Ok, I'll go fax them now.'

'Bye.'

I put my cell back in my pocket and walked over to the fax machine.

'Whats up?' Nick asked, coming up behind me.

'My mums faxing me the results of my hospital tests.' I said, pulling the sheet of paper from the fax machine.

I walked over to the bed and lay down. I held the sheet of paper up to the light and read it.

'This is unreal.' I spat, throwing the sheet to the side.

'Whats wrong?' Nick asked, picking up the sheet and lying next to me.

'Severely underweight. Daily calorie control to be discussed in near future. Maintain three meals per day minimum.'

'Baby.' Nick sympathised, pulling me into his chest.

'Its just so unfair. I havent done anything. And I have been eating.' I wept, grabbing Nick's shoulders with my hands.

'We'll need to show this to Miss Pirrie when she gets back. You gotta tell one of them, and she's the safest bet.'

'I guess. I just don't get this though. I have been eating, and its not like I over-exercise. I mean, the closest to exercising I get is throwing a tennis ball for Marlow. The rest of the time I'm riding Bella, or I'm with you.'

'Please try and sleep. And don't worry. That'll just make it worse.' Nick soothed, pulling the covers from underneath me and tucking them around me.

'I'll try. I promise I will. Sometimes I just cant though.' I sighed, rubbing my cheek against the soft material.

'Well, I'm not moving until you go to sleep.' Nick said firmly, getting in next to me.

'You're really not helping.' I smirked, running my foot up and down his leg.

'Are you trying to insinuate something?'

'That depends on our situation. What state do we live in?'

'Tennessee.'

'Yeah, and what state are we in right now?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'Err…. New Jersey.' Nick replied. Then, he caught on. 'Ahh, no one knows our parents here.'

'Exactly.'

'You are an evil genius. But what about the teachers?'

'Not due back for another three hours.' I smiled, biting my lip. I moved about so I was lying ontop of Nick, my hands on his chest and my chin on my hands. I felt Nicks hands run down my sides until they rested on my hips.

'Miles, exactly how far do you plan on going?'

'As far as both of us are comfortable with. If either of us gets uncomfortable, promise to tell?'

'Promise.' Nick agreed, pressing his lips to mine. My hands instantly went for his hair. I ran my hands through his curls, while twisting my tongue around his.

His hands started to run up my sides, taking my t-shirt with them. I momentarily lifted my arms, and my t-shirt was swiftly pulled off.

'Don't be nervous.' I said, feeling Nick's hands shake as he traced the wire of my bra. He nodded and unclipped it, letting it slide to the floor.

'Miley.'

'What?'

'You're sexy when you're wearing bright yellow shorts and you're topless.'

'You would say that.' I snorted, rolling my eyes. 'But I'm starting to think you don't need this.' I reached over and started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the side carelessly.

'I think your shorts are an unneeded add on.'

'So are your jeans.'

I fumbled around, my hands slipping as I tried to pull off his jeans. I got them down to his ankles and he kicked them off. I pulled off my shorts quickly.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Nick asked, looking up at me.

'No, I'm not sure, but I'm going to.' I admitted, moving closer to him.

* * *

'Miley! dads on the phone!'

I sighed and walked downstairs. Dad may have walked out on us, but I still had to talk to him. I took the phone from Noah and sat on the couch.

'hi daddy.' I smiled.

'How was six flags?' he asked.

'Ok. I went the first day and was sick all that night so they wouldn't let me go the second day.' I said.

'Still with Nick?'

'Yeah. W-why would you ask that. Its not like it's a difficult question.' I stuttered.

'You seem really nervous.' my dad chuckled. Then, his mood changed, 'Mi, you didn't-'

And here comes the awkward silence.

'You're only sixteen.'

I pulled the phone away from my ear and covered the receiver with my hand.

'MUM! Dads on the phone!' I yelled throwing the phone at her and running upstairs to my room. Noah followed me in.

**I know this chapter isnt center aligned, but it kept resetting itself and I am in no mood to fight with my laptop, so I just left it. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'What did you do?' she asked, sitting next to me on my bed.

'You were listening on the other phone. Noah! You cant do that.' I exclaimed, slapping the back of her head lightly.

'What did you do?' she repeated, grabbing my arm.

'None of your business. And don't try and get me to tell you. You're too young to know.' I said, lying back on my bed.

'Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.' she annoyed, bouncing on the bed around me. I picked up the pillow and threw it at her, knocking her over.

'Im going.' she pouted, getting up and walking out.

I put the pillow over my face and screamed into it.

'Miley. Explain. NOW.' my mum said, walking into my room and slamming the door behind her. Ooops. Looks like im in trouble.

'Explain what?' I asked, shifting my weight onto my elbows.

'You know fine well what.'

'If I knew, I wouldn't have asked.' I sighed. I was probably going to get grounded anyway.

'Answer me one question. Are you, or are you not a virgin?' my mum asked, sitting next to me.

'Mum, I'm not answering that!' I retorted. She picked my cell and iPod up from the pillow, then took Star and Landa from my shelf.

'Take your pick. Answer, or lose them for a month.'

'Fine. I am not a virgin.' I said, a flat tone to my voice. My mum handed me my cell back and sat next to me again.

'What age were you?'

'Sixteen.' I replied, catching my iPod.

'Who was it?'

'That's a stupid question that I feel no need to answer. Who have I been dating for a year. Because I can assure you I did not cheat on him.'

'Right. That was a stupid question. Nick, right?' I nodded and caught Landa and Star. I walked over to my shelf and put them on it.

'Yeah. Nick.'

'Miley, why?' my mum asked, wrapping her arms around me. 'Youre so young.'

'I'm ok. I'm not a little girl anymore. I need to have my own life.' I said, wrapping my arms around her.

'If you felt that I was babying you, you could have told me. You didn't need to go out of your way to be rebellious.'

'I didn't. It wasn't about being rebellious. It was about me and Nick. We just felt we were ready.'

'My Miley isn't a little girl anymore. She's grown up.' my mum sighed, putting her hands on my shoulders. The moment was ruined by the alarm clock going off.

'Mum-'

'I know, come downstairs.'

I followed my mum downstairs and sat on the couch. I flicked about the music channels until I found one that was playing Kelly Clarkson songs.

'Eat.' my mum said firmly, giving me a plate with a sandwich on it.

'Mum, I'm not hungry.' I said truthfully, handing her the plate back.

'You gotta eat it. Miles, you're killing yourself.' my mum said, sitting next to me.

'I'm just not hungry. I know the hospital said I had to eat three meals a day, but cant I skip this one? Im going to vomit if I put anything else down my throat.'

'They also said you were severely underweight. Please eat it. Even if its just some of it.'

I sighed and took a bite. The lettuce stuck to the roof of my mouth and the tomato slid down my throat unexpectedly. I pushed the plate away and stood up.

'Miley, go upstairs, please. Try and sleep, I'm going to see Denise. Recent events that have exposed need some talking about.'

**Right….. I said I wasn't going to do POV changes in this, but for this chapter its needed. **

**NICKS POV**

'Nick! Come downstairs. We need to talk.'

I got up from my bed and went downstairs. My dad, my mum and Tish were all sitting there.

'Hi.' I said, sitting on the armchair.

'Miley told Tish and Tish told us.' my mum said, crossing her arms.

'Yeah.' I couldn't see any problem, I honestly couldn't.

'Nick, why did you fucking do it?' my dad asked, looking anywhere to avoid eye contact with me.

'We could feel it in our hearts. We knew it was right.' I admitted, shrugging.

'Im ashamed of you. How can you talk of it as if its nothing?' my dad said, standing up and walking out.

'Ignore him.' Tish said hastily, looking over at me. 'Have you thought of anything long term?'

'We don't want you to feel like we're pressuring you though.' my mum added.

'Future… well, yeah. Its impossible to love someone as much as I love Miley without thinking about the future.' I admitted, feeling colour rush to my cheeks.

'I'd better get getting back. Miley's probably murdered Noie by now.' Tish said vaguely, getting up.

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

I went back up to my room, to find Frankie sitting on my bed.

'What are you doing?' I asked, sitting next to my brother.

'Dunno. I was bored and came in here. And I want your iPod!' he said, with as much threat as a seven year old could.

'You're not getting my iPod!' I exclaimed angrily.

'Um, guess I'm letting dad see these then.' he smirked, holding up a pile of photos.

'They're mine!' I yelled, diving at him. I chased him around the room, catching any of the pictures that fell from his clenched fist. He opened the door and escaped into the hall

'Maybe we should show them to Tish aswell.' Frankie shrugged, hiding under a table too small for me to get under.

'You wouldn't dare.' I growled, grabbing his fist.

'What is going on here?' mum demanded. It was a weird sight, one of her sons under a table, the other lying on the hall floor trying to grab the other sons fist.

'Nothing.' I said quickly, trying to pull Frankie's fist apart.

'Sure as hell don't look like nothing.'

'MUM! NICKS GOT DIRTY PICTURES OF MILEY!' Frankie yelled, getting out from under the table. He gave mum all the pictures and I handed over the few I had got back.

'Frankie, go. Nick, come.' mum said firmly, grabbing my arm and pulling me into her bedroom.

I sat on the ottoman and put on the cute smirk that had got me out of trouble since I was two

'That wont work, Nick. Not for something like this.' she said flicking through the pictures quickly.

'In my defence, I never asked her to take them. She just gave me them.'

'Ok. Nick, when did you get these?'

'Um, we'd been dating for about a month.' I replied. 'She came up to me in school with an envelope and pushed it into my hand.'

'Ok. Go to your room, but I'm telling your father.'

MILEYS POV

'I'm back.' my mum said, closing the door with a click.

'Mum! Mileys wearing my clothes again!' Noah complained, running over to mum.

'Its not my fault they fit me better than they fit her.' I shrugged.

'Miley, take them off.' mum growled.

'Yeah! That's my denim skirt and my pink t-shirt.' Noah smirked.

I sighed and went upstairs to put my own clothes back on. It was true, Noah's clothes fit me better than they did her. The skirt came to just above the middle of my thigh, and the t-shirt shown about an inch and a half of my stomach, but they did look good on me.

_**I really wanna kiss you, but I cant-**_

_**Six seven eight triple nine two one two.**_

I dived for my phone, knowing that it was Nick calling.

'Hi! I miss you already.' I said, sitting down on my bed.

'I miss you. that's why I'm asking you over for dinner. You're allowed.' he said. I could tell he was smiling.

'Oh, yeah, I'll come now.' I smiled. 'Love you.'

'Love you too. See you in a bit.'

I heard the bleep signalling that the call had ended. I opened my bedroom window slowly and climbed down the drainpipe to the ground. That's when I realised I was still wearing Noah's clothes.

'Shit.' I grumbled, running across the lawn. There was no time to get changed. I could get down the drainpipe in a flash, but it took a lot longer to get up it. I ran towards Nicks house, and the door was opened whenever I came within an inch of it.

'Hi, Denise.' I smiled, wiping my feet on the mat.

'Its been a year and you're still calling me Denise? How many times do I have to tell you that its mum?' she smirked, beckoning me in.


	7. Chapter 7

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

**Just so you know… I have twitter ****(kindofcreepy****) and formspring (same user as twitter).**

MILEYS POV

I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Denise sat on the armchair and held out the biscuit tin to me.

'Oh, no thanks. It'll ruin my appetite.' I said politely, smiling slightly.

'Miley! I want to play that game with the plastecine later!' Frankie screamed, jumping on the couch next to me. 'Hmm.. Arent they Noah's clothes?'

I saw Denise scowl slightly as I nodded.

'Miles, is that you?' Nick asked, coming downstairs.

'No, I'm a clone from the planet Froufrou.' I said sarcastically, getting up and walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'You two, dinner.' Paul said politely. From what I knew, he was taking it better than Denise.

Nick took me through to the dining room and I sat next to him. He grabbed my hand under the table and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb. I looked at him, chewing on my lip slightly. He leant down and kissed me gently, one hand intertwined with mine, the other resting on my ribcage.

`Can I move out?' Joe asked as he entered the room with Frankie.

'No, I don't trust you alone. Not since you set fire to the microwave.' said Denise.

'I was twelve!'

'Oi, break it up.' Frankie said grumpily, pulling out a chair to sit on.

I pulled away from Nick slowly, turning around to face the table. Frankie and Joe were sitting opposite us, Denise on my right, and Paul on Nick's left.

'I made bolognaise, is that ok with everyone?' Paul asked, placing the plates in front of us.

'Yeah.' I smiled, picking up the fork. I started to eat, stopping occasionally to take a sip of water. I was halfway through when I felt bile gathering in my throat.

'Sorry.' I mumbled, getting up and running into the downstairs bathroom. Nick followed me and grabbed my hair gently to stop it getting splashed with sick.

'Are you ok?' he asked, pulling me into his arms the minute I stood up.

'Yeah. I think so. What does your dad make that with?' I asked as we walked back into the kitchen.

Nick listed off all the ingredients and I put my hand over his mouth.

'What?' he mumbled, his lips tickling my palm.

'Found the problem. I cant eat paprika.'

'Oh. DAD! MILEY CANT EAT PAPRIKA!' he yelled, pulling my hand away from his mouth.

'Sorry, Miley.' Paul apologised as we sat down again.

'Its not your fault, you didn't know.' I said, finishing the glass of water. 'I guess I'd better be going.'

'I'll walk you, unless you want to stay the night?' Nick suggested, standing up. I was about to reply when I saw Denise give Nick a warning look. She didn't seem to be taking this whole 'sexually active' thing to well.

'I don't want to intrude. I'll just go home.'

'I'll walk you.'

We were standing on my porch when Nick grabbed my shoulder.

'Look, I'm sorry about my mum. She's being totally unreal.'

'Its not your fault. People can find it hard to accept. Telling your mum you're not a virgin anymore is a shock.' I said.

'I'm going to miss you.' Nick sighed, putting his hands on my hips I shuddered when I realised his fingertips were about half an inch from touching, but pushed it to the back of my mind. I coiled my arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him softly.

'If you want you can stay with me tonight.' I said, pulling away from him and opening the front door.

'What about your mum? Wont she mind?' he asked, following me in.

'Um, mum! Nick's staying over. Is that ok?' I asked, seeing my mum and Noah on the couch.

'Yeah, of course, but please give Noah her clothes back.' mum smiled, momentarily looking up from the book she was reading to Noah. My mum was being so cool about the whole thing. She just accepted the fact I was sexually active, no questions asked.

I grabbed Nicks hand and ran upstairs, dragging him with me. I opened the top drawer of my dresser, which contained clothes belonging to Nick. I pulled out a pair of his sweats and a random t-shirt and threw them at him.

'I'll go into the bathroom.' he said, getting up and leaving the room.

I got out a blue nightgown, quickly undressed and pulled it on. I walked over to the bed and sat down, taking the book from under the pillow.

'Watcha reading?'

'Just an old paperback.'

'What one?' Nick asked, sitting next to me and looking at me.

'The Notebook.' I said, lying down on the bed and flicking through the book to find my page. I felt the pillow shift slightly as Nick lay next to me, pulling the duvet over us both.

His breath tickled my neck as he watched me read. My eyelids started to get heavy so I put the book back under the pillow. I turned onto my side so I was facing Nick.

'You're cute when you're reading, has anyone ever told you that?' he smiled putting his hand on the side of my face.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when they can see right through you?' I smirked, taking his hand off of my face.

'Excuse me?'

'Well, you wouldn't stop me if I done this-' I said, running my hand from his chest downwards, but pulling it up at the last minute.

'Mi, don't.' he groaned, grabbing my hand. He dropped my hand and ran his down to my clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. I threw my head back and opened my mouth slightly.

'Please. Stop it.' I moaned, pulling his hand away.

* * *

'Nick - we may have a lot of explaining to do.'

'Huh?'

'Noie's rooms through that wall. She's probably scarred for life.' I giggled, tapping the wall at my head.

'Well, that's a price she has to pay for having such a beautiful big sister.' Nick smirked, leaning his forehead on mine.

'Uggh, what day is it today?' I asked, sitting up.

'Monday, we have English, French, geography, double PE then music.' Nick replied, smiling at me.

* * *

'Nick! Miley! arrêtez notes de passage. êtes-vous attentif?'

'Oui, Madame Esteban. Je suis attentif. La Bastille est l'endroit où est enterré Napoléon. Et il a commencé à construire l'Arc de Triomphe' I replied hastily, looking up.

'Je suis en accordant une attention ainsi. Les Marseillaise a été composée à Strasbourg en 1792 par Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle.' Nick replied, dropping his pencil on the desk.

'Vous deux, semblent avoir fait leurs devoirs. Chanter un couplet et le refrain de l'hymne.' Madame Esteban demanded. I looked over at Nick and he stood up. I stood up also, brushing my hair from my face.

'Allons, enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrive, Contre nous de la tyrannie L`etendard sanglant est leve, L`etendard sanglant est leve. Entendez-vous, dans le campagnes, Mugir ces feroces soldats? Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras, Egorger nos fils, nos compagnes.'

'Bon fait.' Madame Esteban smiled.

_**Translations (remember, you can never get a direct translation from one language to another.) - 'Nick! Miley! stop passing notes. Are you paying attention?'**_

'_**Yes, Madam Esteban. I am attentive. The Bastille is the place where Napoleon is buried. And he began to build the Arc de Triomphe.'**_

'_**I am giving attention as well. The Marseillaise was composed in Strasbourg in 1792 by Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle'**_

'_**You two seem to have done their homework. Sing a verse and chorus of the hymn.'**_

'_**Come, children of the Fatherland,The day of glory has arrived,Cons us tyrannyThe bloodstained banner,The bloodstained you hear in the countryside,The roaring of these fierce soldiers?They come right into our arms,Cut the throats of our son, our friends'**_

'_**Well done'**_

_**This is a random fact but Madame Esteban is the translation for Mrs Steven**_.

* * *

'Miley! Watch out!'

I snapped out of my daydream and looked ahead. My face made contact with the baseball, knocking me back.

'STOP!' yelled Mr Sandy, running over to me. Nick got to me first, lifting me back onto my feet.

'Di dik di'm dokay.' I snorted, blood crusting on my top lip.

'No, you're not. And that's why you need to pay attention in PE.' Mr Sandy said angrily. 'Nick, take her to the nurse.'

I stumbled across the playing field, grabbing Nicks arm to stop myself falling. We made it into the main building, most of my face covered in crusted blood. I opened the door to the nurses office attentively.

'Hello, Miley. I've been waiting for you.' Nurse Kay smiled, pulling on a pair of gloves.

'Da da. Dunny.' I said sarcastically, sitting on the unit.

**Rightt…. I heard 'Stay' has leaked. Anyone wanna be really nice and give me a link, anything? I wanna hear it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

**There are 2 flashbacks in this chapter, and they, along with all future flashbacks in the story, will be in third person POV.**

MILEYS POV

'Well, you've been here every Monday and Friday since the beginning of term.' Nurse Kay explained, holding a wet cloth up to my nose.

'She has a point, you know.' Nick shrugged, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

'Don't do dide dith der.' I interjected angrily, slapping the side of Nick's face with the cloth, leaving a smudge of blood.

'Just keep her relaxed. Tell her she's the kraken if that's what she wants to hear. The more she relaxes, the quicker the blood will stop.' Nurse Kay laughed. 'I need to fill out the accident report. Baseball or hockey?'

'Dasedall.'

Nick took the cloth from me and dabbed around my face gently. He took it away from my face and held it in the air in front of my face.

'Blow.' he said, looking at me. I sighed and snorted, splattering the cloth and Nick's hands with blood.

'Cool. I can talk now.' I said, binning the cloth. I know better than anyone that blood stains never come out, especially from white.

'It's going to keep bleeding. Put your head forward and let the blood drip into the sink. Then it wont clot.' Nurse Kay explained, ripping the report from the book. 'Nick, help me and open the top drawer.'

'Wait, wont Miley's file be in one of the bottom drawers, as in Stewart, Miley?' Nick asked, clearly confused.

'Hmm, it _should _be, but Mileys _drawer _is the top one. Its easiest for me to reach.'

'You have your own drawer?' Nick gasped, looking at me.

'I'm prone to injuries.' I said, folding my arms.

'She's had everything except a heart attack, haemorrhage and pregnancy. Every other medical thing in the book, she's had.' Nurse Kay smirked, opening the drawer and putting the report in.

'We'd better go. We need to get changed then head to music. We're already late.' Nick said, jumping off of the unit.

'Thanks again.' I said, following Nick out of the door.

'Miley! Don't forget our Friday appointment.' Nurse Kay laughed.

* * *

'Give me my bag.' I said, rolling my PE kit into a ball. Nick threw my bag at me and I stuffed the clothes in.

'There.' Nick said, pulling his jumper on.

'Right, lets go. We're only ten minutes late.' I said, getting ready to walk out of the changing room.

'Mi.' Nick said bluntly. I turned around and he was holding my t-shirt in mid air.

'I do not do well under pressure.' I hissed, grabbing it from him and pulling it on.

'I know you don't. I've known you for six years. You don't do well under pressure, or when you're angry. You cant shut your mouth when you need to.' Nick smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

'We hated each other when we met. Remember?' I said, kissing the side of Nick's face gently.

'If I remember correctly, I was a 'big idiot jerk.' that's what it was, wasn't it?' he smiled.

'And I was an 'extremely stupid thrill seeker.'' I laughed, pulling his hands from my waist.

**Flashback. (3rd Person pov)**

_Miley was messing about on her skateboard, in the middle of the crescent. She got bored, picked it up and started climbing up the grassy verge._

'_You're going to fall.' Nick taunted, leaning over the top of the verge, lying on his stomach._

'_Am not.' Miley insisted, throwing the skateboard up. It landed about an inch from where Nick was. _

'_I don't even know you and you're trying to kill me.' he joked. Miley grabbed a bunch of grass sticking out from the edge. _

'_Whoa!' she gasped, scrambling for a foothold as the grass started to break. Nick grabbed her at the top of her arms, hauling her up._

'_You moved in yesterday didn't you?' he asked, standing up and giving Miley her skateboard._

'_Yeah. I'm Miley.' she said, dusting the mud from her legs._

'_I'm Nick. I'm ten.'_

'_So am I.'_

'_So, why did you come up the verge. Seems stupid.' Nick commented._

'_Dummy. I'm going to skateboard down it.' she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Miley placed her skateboard at the top of the verge, the nose leaning over. She took up a stance on top of the board, then kicked off. To the amazement of both her and Nick, she managed to stay on until the bottom, when she boardslid and stopped._

'_You're an extremely stupid thrill seeker. You know that? You could've died.' Nick yelled, hanging his legs over the edge._

'_You're a big idiot jerk. At least I do some stuff with my life.' she yelled back, running inside._

**End of flashback.**

'Hey, you two are late.' Miss Donnelley said, but she wasn't really mad.

'We were in PE last.' I sighed, taking a guitar from the wall bracket.

'That'd explain the squashed nose.'

'Yeah.'

'Are you two still doing My Heart Will Go On?' Miss Donnelley asked, plugging a keyboard in.

'No. We want to try a Cyndi Lauper song, one that Miley can apply vocals to.' Nick said, flicking through a music book. I died slightly. I can sing, well, according to Nick I can, but I hate doing it in public.

'Can we try Time After Time?' I asked nervously, strumming the guitar. Nick nodded, agreeing.

'Yeah. I have the music here.' Miss Donnelley said, handing Nick a manuscript and me a chord sheet.

'Lying in my bed, hear the clock tickin', think of you.' I sang, feeling myself blush. I was probably tone deaf, Nick just said everything in my favour.

'You're awesome at singing. Don't stop.' Nick said, squeezing my hand.

'I cant sing.' I mumbled, sitting down and hiding my face in a book.

'You can, Miley. He's not just telling you that.' Miss Donnelley said, sitting next to me.

'Im nervous. I love Cyndi but I hate singing in public.' I admitted, resting my head on the side of the guitar.

'Is there a song that you'd be more relaxed singing. I only suggested Time After Time because I know its one of your favourites.' Nick asked, rubbing my back and kissing the side of my head.

'We could do Picture To Burn. I guess.' I suggested, flicking through the music book quickly.

'That's a good one. Taylor Swift, right?' Miss Donnelley said, tapping my shoulder.

'You picked that for our two year anniversary, didn't you?' Nick whispered, winding a coil of my hair around his finger.

'Two years tomorrow.' I smiled, standing up and putting the music book on the stand.

* * *

'Marlow. Come here.' I called, catching the tiny black dog in the corner of my eye. I jumped off Bella, and ran over to him.

He was a shorthaired crossbreed, probably a Chihuahua and something else because he was only about 30cm high at the tips of his ears.

'Miley, careful! There was a fox over there a few nights ago.'

I looked around to see Mark yelling at me from further back on the path. Shit. A fox attack? Was that why Marlow had disappeared last time. I ran over to the bush and pulled him out. His fur was sticky with blood and he was dragging his back leg.

'fine. Don't listen to me then.' Mark hissed, running back toward the stables. Thank god he was gone.

I lifted the shaking dog into my arms and he licked my hand weakly. I ran back over to Bella and climbed on, balancing Marlow in between my legs. I went back to the stables in the fastest gait I could, not wanting Marlow to fall.

'Hey! Claire.' I yelled, seeing Miss Pirrie's daughter in the yard. 'Can you untack her for me please?'

'Yeah. No bother.' she replied, coming over and undoing the buckle on the girth. I thanked her and ran over to the fence that separated the stable yard from by backyard.

I ran through out of my garden and into the street, Marlow wrapped in my jumper. I got to Nicks and opened the door with my free hand. I ran past Denise and upstairs to Nicks room.

'Nick!' I yelled, bursting through his bedroom door. 'Can I keep Marlow here. A fox got him and I don't think he'll last much longer outside. I had to bring him here because my mum wont let me bring him in because Noie's allergic-'

'Mi, breathe.' Nick said, putting his hand over my mouth. 'Yeah, I'll watch him.'

'Thank you so much.' I exclaimed, laying Marlow on the bed and jumping into Nicks arms.

'See tomorrow, I'm bringing you a huge cake.' Nick smiled, putting me back on the floor. 'How much do you actually weigh?'

'I don't know. And I don't care.' I sighed, falling back on Nick's bed.

'Come on. I couldn't feel anything when you jumped at me.'

I sighed and followed Nick into the bathroom. He pulled the scales out and I stepped on them, my eyes closed.

'Mi, that's not normal.' Nick sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 'A normal weight for a girl your age is about seven stone. You're less than half of that.'

I quickly looked at the screen. 3.1 stone.

'Nick. Make sure you bring a cake to mine tomorrow for our anniversary dinner.' I whimpered, shaking slightly.

'I will. Don't worry.'


	9. Chapter 9

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

_**People who are confused, 1 stone is roughly 14 pounds. Stone isn't a metric measurement, but I was brought up with it, so its habit. Sorry!**_

_**And I'm sorry for the late update. My mum decided to refit the bathroom so I was living with my gran until plumber dude was done. And, she has no wireless internet to hook my laptop up to, therefore, no update :(**_

MILEYS POV

'MILEY!' my mum yelled from outside my bedroom door. 'LET ME IN.'

I uncurled myself from the position I was lying in and opened the door. My make up must have been a total mess, because mum instantly wrapped me in her arms, pulling me against her.

'Whats wrong baby?' she asked, rubbing circles on my back. 'Nick didn't break up with you, did he?'

'No, we're ok. I just don't know what happened to me.' I mumbled, pressing me head against my mums neck.

'You're just stressed. Try not to worry so much, for me.'

'Do you know how much I weigh? Just over three stone.' I mumbled, letting go of mum and sitting on my bed.

'I know I told you not to worry, so try not to, but that's less than Noie.' mum sighed, coming over and sitting next to me.

'I just don't understand how this all happened.' I admitted. 'Its not like I was deliberately not eating. Its not like I over exercise.'

'Mi, don't stress yourself. You can get through this, because everyone who loves you is going to watch over you.'

'MILEY! DADS ON THE PHONE!' Noah yelled, running into the room. She threw the phone at me and I caught it, holding it up to my ear. Mum shepherded Noah from the room, closing the door.

'Hi dad.' I smiled, trying to sound happy.

* * *

'Happy anniversary, beautiful.' Nick smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled into his neck, rocking on the spot.

'Eww. You two are disgusting.' Noah remarked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'Piss off. Even mum went out to leave us alone.' I hissed, turning to face her.

'I'm telling mum you swore at me.' she pouted, running upstairs.

'Just ignore her.' I said to Nick, leading him into the dining room.

'She's no different from Frankie. I'm used to it.' Nick smiled, sitting at the table.

'My mum made us spaghetti bolognaise.' I said, putting the dish on the table.

'Like our first sort of date.'

**Flashback (3****rd**** Person POV).**

'_Mum, remember what I told you yesterday?' Miley asked nervously, half in and half out the door._

'_Yeah, you've got a boyfriend. I told you that I'm ok with that.' Tish said, 'I just wish you'd tell me who he is.'_

'_Would you let me off the hook for being secretive if I told you I'd brought him home?'_

'_I guess. Its better than nothing.' Tish admitted, walking over to Miley. Miley opened the door, pulling Nick in behind her. They grabbed each others hand, standing close to each other._

'_Good afternoon, Mrs Stewart.' Nick said politely. He knew Tish, but last time they had met both he and Miley were getting yelled at for fighting in the middle of a maths class._

'_Err…. Can Nick stay for dinner?' Miley asked, breaking the silence._

'_Yeah, yeah, why not. Its spaghetti bolognaise, is that ok?' Tish asked, directing her attention to Nick._

'_That's ok.' Nick insisted, running his hand through Mileys hair._

'You know what I don't understand.' Nick said to me. 'Why you agreed to date me in the first place.'

'I don't get why you asked me out. We hated each other two days before.' I smirked.

'I never really hated you. Well, I did, when we met. But when we were about twelve I was like 'whoa, she's beautiful. How did she get like that?'' Nick admitted. 'So I took a chance and asked you out.'

'I never hated you ever. You acted like you hated me so I just retaliated. And I was hated enough at school. If I asked you out, I'd just look totally stupid if you said no.' I said, winding the spaghetti around my fork.

* * *

'I guess we could watch that.' Nick sighed, pulling the blanket over his face.

'We don't have to.' I said quickly, putting the dvd onto the table.

'If its what you want, I don't mind.' Nick said, nodding. I smiled and slipped What Happens in Vegas into the player. I walked across the room and sat next to Nick on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around us.

'I love this movie.' I remarked, leaning my head on Nick's chest.

After a while, I started to get drowsy, and I was fighting sleep.

'Go to sleep.' Nick whispered, running his hand through my hair.

'Will you stay?' I murmured, shifting about so I we were lying side by side on the couch.

'I'll stay if you want me to.' assured Nick, kissing my forehead gently.

* * *

'Wake up. Its almost eleven.'

I opened one eye and saw my mum leaning over us.

'Nick, wake up.' I said, pinching the back of his neck.

'I'm up! I'm up!' he exclaimed, jumping up quickly. 'And I'm late. I'm supposed to be home by eleven.'

'I'll catch you later, kay?' I smiled, watching him run out the door.

'You never told me what dad said to you on the phone.' mum said sternly, rolling up the blanket and throwing it into the laundry bin.

'Oh. Yeah, he wants me to stay with him and Louise in Michigan for the first month of the holidays.' I sighed. Louise was his new girlfriend, and being totally honest, I hated her.

'I'm not going to make you go, and I'm not going to make you stay behind either.'

'The thing is, if I go, I get away from Noie but get stuck with Louise, but if I stay here, I don't get Louise but I'm stuck with Noie. And if I do go, I wont see Nick for a month.' I explained, kicking the cup on the floor.

'Well - you need a break from Noie, we all agree on that. And you can just act like Louise isn't there. Only speak when you're spoken to.' mum suggested.

'That is an idea - but I still couldn't be without Nick for a month.' I sighed, falling back on the couch.

'What if I asked Denise if he could go with you?'

'I'd love you forever and ever.' I smiled, jumping up and down on the couch.

'I'll go phone her right now.'

I let out a scream and ran upstairs. I grabbed Noah, who was on the landing, and started to dance with her.

'Let go of me. What are you so happy about?' she grunted, pushing me away.

'I'm going to dad's and getting away from you for a month.' I smirked, tapping her on the nose.

* * *

'Have fun. But don't be idiots.' Joe laughed as he dropped us off at the airport. 'Seriously, mum don't want any grandkids yet.'

'What? Do you really think we're that irresponsible?' I asked, opening the car door and getting out. Nick followed me and stuck the finger up at Joe as we walked into the terminal.

'Desk nine.' Nick said, answering my question before I asked it.

I walked over and joined the mercifully short queue. It took about three minutes for us to be checked in.

'Enjoy the flight.' the man smiled, letting us past.

'We will.' Nick replied, following me through.

I made my way through security, mercifully without a frisk, and sat at the gate. Nick came about a minute later.

'You were the one that set the alarm off, weren't you?' I asked, rolling my eyes.

'Yeah, because someone put a kirby grip in my hair and I didn't know it was there.'

'Sorry. I thought you'd have noticed it.' I giggled, grabbing his hand.

'Can I ask you a question?'

I looked up to see an airport worker staring at us.

'Yeah, why not?' I replied, turning to face her.

'Are you two travelling alone?'

'Yeah. We're going to see my dad in Petoskey.'

'Ok. The flights starting to board, but they've changed the gate. Come with me.'

* * *

I was in the back of a taxi, splattering on make up at fifty miles per hour.

'Miley, calm it. You're dads going to love you.' Nick said, grabbing the compact from me.

'I know, I just havent seen him in so long.' I sighed, pulling out my purse.

My dad owned a small ranch in Petoskey. It had a two storey house, and a field that backed onto the lake. Last time I checked, he had a horse called Skippy, two dogs called Randy and Ash, and three cats called Bobby, Billie and Sissy. Who knows, maybe they died or he gave them away.

'That's ten dollars even.' the driver said with a bored tone. I handed her the note and got out. Nick followed behind me with the cases.

I walked up the crazy paving path and knocked on the door.

'Coming!' called my dad. I heard footsteps and then the click of the key turning in the door.

'Dad!' I exclaimed, throwing myself at him the second the door was opened.

'Miles! You've grown so much!' he said, holding me at arms length. 'Im assuming you two want to go get unpacked? The guest room is upstairs, third door on the right.'

'Thanks, dad.' I smiled. I was quite shocked that he was letting us share a room, he was always more protective of me than mum was.

'Come down to the living room when you're done.'

'We will.'


	10. Chapter 10

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

I was coming down the stairs when I heard Nick and my dad start to talk. I'm not a stalker or anything, but I knew my name would be mentioned, so I took the wobbly cover from the air duct and climbed into it.

'Sir, in all respect to you, I'm sixteen. I cant think five minutes ahead, never mind five years.' Nick said, as politely as he could, but there was an edge of annoyance in his voice.

'Look, I've tried to be nice to you, Miley clearly loves you. But be honest, you cant fuck someone without thinking of a future with that person.'

'I do see a future. I can see her waking up beside me every day. I can see myself spoiling our children. I can see her in a white dress, but that's all dreams. No one can say a definite future. Nothing is ever planned. Life just falls into place.'

I smiled and crawled back along the vent. I climbed down and went into the living room.

'So, what did you want to talk to me about?' I asked, looking at my dad.

'Well, how would you feel about moving out here with me and Louise?'

'What? No!' I yelled. 'I love you, but I cant leave mum and god help me, I'd even miss Noie. But I definitely couldn't be without Nick!' I darted to Nicks side and wrapped my arms around his waist.

'Mi, please think it over. We need you here.' my dad sighed.

'So I'm going to be used for your personal benefit?' I gasped. 'No way.'

'No! Not for us, we just need help.'

'So…?'

'How do I say this to you? Louise is pregnant, we just cant cope.' my dad panted, sitting down on the couch.

'Oh, so you think I can cope? If you cared the slightest about me, you'd know that I might be pregnant. Probably not, it was one of those cheap tests, but the point is you don't care about me enough to even know that!' I yelled, my anger taking over.

'Miles -'

'Ahh! Just get away from me!' I shouted, upturning the coffee table, sending the vases, cups and plates to shatter on the floor. I ran out of the back door and across the field. Lacking in animals. They had probably died because HE chose not to take any notice of them anymore, or HE had worked them for his own benefit.

I hurdled the fence that was the border of the lake edge, then ran along the pier. I took a deep breath, my whole body shaking, then jumped in and started swimming. I kicked my way through the murky water, aiming for the opposite bank.

I was out of breath and panting, I was covered in mud and I was soaking wet, but I had made it. I ran into the shop, not caring how much I got yelled at for the muddy footprints I was leaving. I ran down to the toiletries aisle, my heart rate increasing.

My hand shook as I picked up a pregnancy test. I wasn't dumb, I knew these were probably wrong, but I had to prove to my dad that he knew nothing about me.

'Sixteen dollars.' sighed the woman, looking up from her book for a millisecond. I handed over the slightly damp note then I left the shop, still shaking, half with fear, half with cold.

'Are you OK?' an old woman asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

'I'm fine, Mrs Williams.' I smiled. I had visited my dad twice since he moved here last year and every time I had been asked to help Mrs Williams. She glanced at the box in my hand and shook her head.

'God bless you.' she muttered, limping away. I sighed and walked towards the lake, planning to follow the bank round to my dads house.

'Mi, thank god, its you.' Nick gasped, resting his hands on his knees and panting. 'I have just ran all over this town to find you.'

'I had to show my dad he knew nothing about me.' I sighed. 'And worse than that, what if these damn things actually work and I am pregnant? We were immature idiots. Maybe I should just move out here.'

'Baby, if you are pregnant, I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much. I'm not going to tell you to get an abortion, that's nothing more than murder. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm going to be beside you the whole time, holding your hand and hugging you when you make the most important decisions of your life so far.'

'I guess. Nothing is ever planned. Life just falls into place.' I smirked, taking a step forward and relaxing into Nicks arms.

'You were listening in earlier.'

'Do you really want to see me in a white dress, walking up to meet you?'

'I never said that. I said I could see you in a white dress.' Nick said, biting his lip and smiling.

'Well, when I imagine myself in a white dress, I can only see you waiting on me.'

'We'd better get back.' Nick said, jumping at the sudden crack of thunder.

'I cant be bothered walking.' I complained. Nick laughed slightly and turned around. I jumped onto his back and we stumbled the way back.

When we got to my dads, Nick prised the test from my hand.

'Go have a shower, and forget about this for a while.' he instructed.

'Ill go have a shower, but I'm taking the test straight after it.' I said, walking into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on, swiftly pulling off my clothes. I stepped into the jets of hot water, rubbing soap all over myself. I started attacking my mangled hair with shampoo and then conditioner.

I wrapped myself in a towel, then dried my hair, letting it hang free.

'Nick! Bring me in some pyjamas.' I called, banging my fist on the wall separating us. A few seconds later, I opened the bathroom door and took the bundle from Nick.

'Here's the test.' he said, placing the box on the bathroom counter. I quickly dropped the towel from myself and pulled on the pyjamas.

'Stay with me while I take it.'

* * *

'You said they were mostly wrong.' comforted Nick, rubbing his hand against my cheek. The test had shown positive, and I was snuggling up to Nick on the couch, crying my eyes out. My dad was away to pick Louise up from 'work'. I was never told what 'work' was. She was probably a prostitute or something.

I heard the key click in the door, then the bitch stepped in. She was blonde and had dark green eyes.

'Mi! Oh my gosh! You're so skinny! How do you do it?' she asked, running over to me.

'Unwanted and accidental anorexia.' I spat. As Louise got closer, she must've been able to see what I had gripped in my hand.

'What the fuck?' she exclaimed, prising the test from my hand.

'What the fuck? You have no right to say that. You're in the same position as me, you biatch.'

'No, I'm not, because I'm thirty nine and married!' she yelled. It was like a slap in the face for me.

'YOU'RE MARRIED TO HER? WHAT THE FUCK?' I yelled, jumping up onto my feet.

'I was going to tell you, but I couldn't think how to tell you.' my dad mumbled.

'You know what? Just save it. I don't want to listen to any more of this shit.' I spat angrily, prising the test from Louise and slapping her across the face. I ran upstairs, slamming every door that I went through. I fell onto the bed, pressing my head into the pillow and crying.

'Shh. Come on, don't stress. You're ok, and in the right with the argument.' Nick said, rushing in a few minutes later. He came over to me and lifted me up, running his hand over my face, smearing mascara all over his hand.

'He kept this from me.' I sighed, 'I wont last a month here.'

'Time to find a loophole. You told him you'd stay for a month, but you didn't say that you'd go with him anywhere. We just go away all day and come back at night.' Nick explained, opening his eyes wide and smiling.

'I love you.' I smiled, leaning over to kiss him. I cupped his face in my hands and he grabbed my waist gently. I felt a small push and I was lying back on the bed, Nick hovering over me.

I flipped him over so I was straddling him.

'I'll give you what you want, but I call the shots.' I smirked, raising my eyebrows.

'I think I can live with that. This one time.' Nick shrugged. I burst out laughing and started attacking his neck.

* * *

I was walking around the lake, trying to find a sunny place to sit. Nick was following behind me, carrying the backpack with everything in it.

'I think we should sit here.' I smiled, running over to a flat bit, grass and trees below it.

'Yeah, we can do that.' Nick agreed, running after me. I sat down, pulling Nick after me.

'I want the tuna!' I yelled, grabbing the sealed tub with the plastic fork taped to the top of it.

'Are you going to tell your mum?' Nick asked, unwrapping the salad roll.

'What'dya mean?'

'Are you going to tell your mum about the pregnancy?

'Don't see the point. I'm not telling her incase the tests were wrong, and if they were right, she'll find out eventually.' I shrugged, trying to put it to the back of my mind.

'Yeah.. That sounds like a plan.' Nick agreed. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb around on it.

'I love you. You have no idea how much I love you.'

'That's why our relationship works. Its not all physical. Sometimes it's the little things, like when you text me something like 'I miss you' or 'I need you'. Its an even balance.' Nick smiled, kissing the side of my head.

'I know. And its not just boy/girl relationships that work like that. Like, with me, mum and Noah. When mum tries to interfere too much, we all end up in a huge fight, and when she interferes too little, Noah starts coming to me for stuff. Theres a thin line of balance.' I agreed, opening a can of lemonade. 'I'll be you anything that the relationship between my dad and Louise is all sexual.'

'I find it gross that you'd even think something like that.' shuddered Nick.

'Oh, shut up. You're worse than me when it comes to being dirty.' I snorted, holding back laughter as much as I could.

'Meaning?'

'Did you actually just ask that? My god….' I gasped, 'You actually just asked that?'

'Oh, yeah.' Nick said, rolling his eyes. 'I don't see licking your clit as dirty. Its just another way to show you how much I love you.'

'You're a perv. You know that?' I smirked, pushing a slice of cake into his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'Uggh, its my dad.' I sighed, pulling the flashing phone from my pocket.

'Are you two coming back for dinner?'

I covered my phone with my hand and turned to Nick.

'Are we going back to my dads for dinner?' I hissed.

'I was gonna take you to a restaurant-' he began, his face falling. I took my hand away from my phone and started speaking into the receiver.

'Well, actually, dad, we were going to go to a restaurant, so we'll be back to get changed and stuff, but we're not staying.'

'Yeah, that's ok. Louise just needed numbers to order Chinese.' dad sighed, obviously not caring if we were going back or not.

His attitude was doing my head in. He was always like 'I never told my daughter I got re-married and now my new wife's pregnant. I wanted my eldest daughter to move in with us to help raise the baby. But that plan went to ashes when I discovered my daughter was sexually active and was such a little slut she didn't use protection and she might be pregnant.'

I closed my phone, not waiting on his answer.

'So.' I smirked, turning to Nick. 'Dress down, classy or sexy and out there?'

'I'll give you a hint. it's a cabaret restaurant. So, that rules out dress down.' he smiled, packing everything back into the backpack.

'And I didn't bring anything classy. Looks like I might be mistaken for a dancer.' I laughed, standing up and dusting my legs.

'I don't mind. As long as you leave with me.'

'Its funny how that messes up your mind.' I remarked, grabbing Nicks hand and pulling him up from the ground.

'How what messes up your mind?' he asked, lifting the backpack onto his back and grabbing my hand.

'Sex. Its like, you can go for absolute years without it, then you do it once, and you crave it. You keep imagining your boyfriend or girlfriend in ways you don't want to, but you cant block it out.' I said, confusing myself.

'I get what you mean. But don't go into it any deeper. You'll just hurt your brain.'

'You are one cheeky bastard. Why am I dating you?' I asked, tripping over a bit of loose seaweed and grabbing onto Nick for support.

'I can give you five reasons.' he smirked, 'One, you love me. Two, I'm awesome. Three, I take in your sick dog. Four, we see each other like every day so not dating would be awkward. Finally, number five - we're made for each other. If we didn't date my life would shatter.'

'Those are good reasons. But number two is pretty narcissistic.'

'Well, I am awesome. Do you want me to carry you?' he asked, grabbing me to stop me from slipping for the third time.

'Um, that could me an idea.' I agreed. I put my hands on his shoulders and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He placed one of his hands halfway down my back, the other on my butt.

'You perv.' I muttered, pushing my head into the crook of his neck.

'Its this or you fall.' he said, somehow managing to climb over the fence into my dads yard.

'I'll take this.' I smiled, 'What the fuck is that?'

'Um… looks like your dad bought a dog.' Nick said unsurely.

'Looks like a bribe to make me stay here.' I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Why does my dad have to make such a big deal of everything.

'Is she ok?' dad asked, running over to us.

'Yeah, she's fine. She just got tired and kept falling over everything.' Nick explained, setting me down on the ground.

'How'd you like her? Her name's Athena.'

'Dad. The dog doesn't amuse me. I have Marlow. And I'm working on mum. Because Marlow is a shorthaired Chihuahua, its possible he wont set off Noie's allergies.' I said bluntly, crossing my arms.

'Changing the subject, what the hell are you wearing?' my dad said sharply. I signalled for Nick to go inside, and he did.

'Um….. I'm wearing clothes.'

'Not funny, Miley. I'm highly respected and well known in this town.' my dad growled, taking a step closer to me.

'And, um, the point?' I asked, shrugging.

'The point is that I cant have my daughter going about looking like a slut and a tramp.' he shouted, grabbing my arms.

'Have you been outside recently? Its sunny, its SUMMER! Most girls, a lot of them younger than me, are wearing short shorts and strapless t-shirts.' I retorted, a stray tear rolling down my cheek.

'But are all of them knocked up? I don't think so.'

'No one said that was for definite. I might be, I might not be.' I said, breathing deeply.

'This is taking up too much fucking time. Its half two. Get yourself to the clinic and find out.' he growled, pushing me away. I stumbled and fell over the dog.

'For fucks sake.' I mumbled, standing up, yanking the dog with me. 'I'll take her and find her a good home.'

I walked across the grass, climbing over the fence. I followed round the bank of the lake, until I reached the main street. I went into the police station, and handed the dog over to the officer.

'This is Athena. My dad bought her for me, but I'm moving back to Tennessee in a month, so I wont be here. I don't want to leave her with my dad, not when she's a husky and his partner's going to have a baby soon.' I explained, signing the paper.

'If there were more people like you in the world, we would all get along so well.' the officer sighed, clipping a white plastic collar around Athena's neck.

'Thank you.' I smiled, pressing a $50 bill into the donations box and walking out. I found my way to the clinic, and went in. My heart was beating fast as I walked over to the reception.

'Test or abortion?' the girl asked, her eyes firmly on her magazine. The people here were so rude. I couldn't wait to get back home.

'Test.' I said, taking the form she was handing me. I walked over to the waiting area. The only sound was the clock ticking. It made me nervous and uneasy. I filled in the form, not really taking in any of my surroundings.

'Miley Stewart?' the nurse called uneasily, looking round the door.

I stood up and walked over to her. She took the form from me and led me into a room.

'I'm Katy. You're here for a test, right?' the doctor said, closing the door after the nurse had left.

'Yeah. I'm Miley.' I said quietly, sitting on the chair I was being directed to.

'Right, I have a few questions. What age are you, Miley?'

'I'm sixteen.' I mumbled.

'If it turns out you are pregnant, do you know who the father is?'

'If I am pregnant, the father will be my boyfriend, Nick.'

'If you are pregnant, do you have any plans of what to do?'

'Um, well, I'm not going to lie, it'd be a huge relief if I'm not. If I am, I would keep it. I wouldn't kill it, or give it away.' I admitted, playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

'Ok, so, we have the ability to test you with a urine test, or a blood test.' Katy explained.

'What one gets the results quicker?' I asked. I needed to know as soon as I could.

'Blood. We can get the results by tomorrow.'

'Blood then.' I muttered, holding out my arm. Katy pressed a needle into my skin, causing me to grimace. She pulled it out, my blood shining inside it. She quickly pasted a bandage on my arm, then took my hand and pulled me up.

'Come down tomorrow, about three. We'll give you your results then.'

'Thanks. I'd better be going then.' I smiled, walking out and closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

I was back at my dads, lying on the bed with Nick. He had his arm around my waist, and I was resting my head on his chest. Neither of us were talking, and neither of us had since I came back an hour ago. It was weird though, because our relationship seems to mean more when we do this.

I sighed deeply, and Nick moved so his chin was resting on my head. He wrapped my hair around his hand and rubbed my leg with his other hand. I knew from them on that we weren't going out tonight. I was too worried about the results and Nick was getting the vibe from me, and trying to relax me.

'I love you.' I mumbled, breaking the silence.

'I love you aswell.'

'My dad and Louise have ate. Do you want me to make something or will we just order in?' I asked, unwinding myself from Nick and sitting up.

'We should order in.'

'You trying to tell me I'm a bad cook?'

'Um…. No… yes… no.'

'Its ok. I know I'm bad at cooking.' I said, giggling. 'Don't panic. We'll go downstairs and get the menu and phone.'

I pulled Nick up from the bed and we went downstairs. My dad and Louise were sitting at the table in the corner playing some sort of card game. I don't know what one, they're all the same to me.

'Hi, sweetie. Do you want to play?' Louise asked, looking over at me.

'Nah. We're going to order in something. The mood for going out kind of died.' I explained, picking the menu up from the table and sitting next to Nick on the couch.

'We should get the burgers.' Nick said, his eyes blurring as he scanned the menu.

'Aww. I want the pepperoni pizza.' I pouted.

'We'll get both, and then the coke?'

'And the cake. Chocolate or strawberry?'

'Strawberry. We can do that, gimme the phone.' Nick said, grabbing the phone from my hand and dialling the number.

I went upstairs and found a blanket in the airing cupboard. I wrapped it around my shoulders, and turned around to find myself face to face with my dad.'

'What the?' I gasped, jumping back into the cupboard.

'I want to talk to you. Come into my room' he said, opening the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'Yeah, we can talk…. I guess.' I said, following my dad into his bedroom. I perched on the ottoman.

'Mile, I need to ask you something, do you hate me and Louise?'

'No! Well, sometimes Louise, but she deserves hate at those times.' I replied, chewing on my lip nervously.

'Look, whatever emotions you feel for us, please don't transfer it to your new little brother or sister.' dad said, twiddling his thumbs.

'Dad, I cant say that I'll even be in its life. When its born, I'll probably have moved out, I could have my own child. No one is to say that I'll even be in this country. I'm not going to lie, and this is hard for me to say, but I'm going to say it.' I said, blinking back tears. 'My life was in total balance. There was me, you, mum and Noah, and everything was fine there. I started dating, my relationship with Nick and his family was perfect. Then, last year, you left. For no reason. You hooked up with Louise and moved here.'

'Mum's still not over it, Noah's too young to remember and I want to forget. For the next year, cracks were made in the relationship between me and Nick. The slightest thing would get to me, and he'd end up coming over at three am to calm me down. We got over it, and we were ok again. Then, you wanted me and Noie to come and visit, and we did. Twice. Saying Noah and Louise didn't get on was an understatement. I wondered why you asked me to come back here, then I discovered. The bimbo was pregnant, and you needed me to control and raise it. And along the way, I discovered you married her. To be totally honest, I want to get out of here, get back to mum and Noie, and forget about all this. Forget about you.'

'Right. I'll let you do that, because I love you. If you want, I'll phone every week, I'll even come visit - just me. I'll do whatever you want me to, because I don't want to hold you back.' dad said, wrapping an arm around me.

'I love you too. When I'm ready, when I'm settled into my own life. Say, five to seven years, I'll consider revisiting you. I might understand the situation better. I want a phone call, maybe twice a month.' I stuttered.

'Ok. If you really feel that way, I can get you and Nick home tomorrow night. But Mi, take care of yourself.'

'I will, daddy. Don't worry. I'll know when I'm going to be ready to do anything.' I smiled.

* * *

'That was good.' I smiled, wiping my mouth with the napkin.

'You are like a garbage disposal. I know the hospital said you'd to weigh at least six stone by Christmas, but this is just-'

'Hey! We paid thirty dollars for that. I only ate it because you said you couldn't finish it.' I retorted, slapping Nick across the side of his face with a napkin.

'I need to find out who started that 'guys eat more than girls' rumour and show them you.' he joked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

'Lets change the subject.' I said, moving around until I was sitting on Nick's lap.

'Changing the subject… unable to compute another subject.' joked Nick in a robot voice.

'Ha ha. Lets talk about you.' I suggested. He knew my entire life story, mainly because I never shut up, but I knew nothing about him from before the day I met him at the verge.

'My past is kind of boring.' he muttered. 'I'll just put you to sleep.'

'Just tell me. You know everything about me.'

'Including stuff I didn't want to know. When you're telling someone your life story 'I took my period on my thirteenth birthday' is information you can leave out.'

'Shut up. You wanted my life story, so I gave you every detail. You need to be specific.' I smirked, head butting his chin unintentionally.

'Fine. I'll tell you my life story. Vaguely. I'm not going into as much detail as you did.' he sighed, clearly unhappy.

'If you don't want to, you don't need to tell me. I could ask five questions and you answer them totally truthfully.' I suggested, shrugging. 'But I want to go upstairs.'

'We'll do that.' he said, lifting me up unexpectedly.

'Fine.' I smiled, jumping from his arms and running upstairs. I opened the door and jumped onto the bed. I sat on the pillow, pulling the blanket (that I had luckily lifted from downstairs) over my shoulders.

'Right, first question?' Nick asked, sitting next to me, then pulling the blanket so it covered us both.

'Ok. We were at a school party when you asked me out, weren't we? What did you notice most about me that day?' I asked.

'Your eyes and hair.' he replied. 'They're the most beautiful thing about you.'

'Aww! Thanks.' I smiled, racking my brains for another question. 'Who was the first person you kissed?'

'Don't laugh, but its you.'

'A lot of people don't have their first kiss until they're fourteen.' I consoled, kissing his cheek quickly. 'Who was the first person, unrelated to you, that you said 'I love you' to?'

'My hamster Rodabelle. But the first human was you.' he blushed, why was he so embarrassed about this? A lot of people don't get into relationships until early teens.

'That's cute. This is question four, right? Um, where do you see us in ten years?'

'I see me sitting in an office, running a huge corporation, being really successful, y'know? At that point in time, you're in a house, making sculptures and roleplaying with our children.' he smiled, kissing the side of my head.

'That is so awesome. Right, final question. Describe me in a ten word sentence.' I smiled, looking up at him.

'Beautiful, hot, sexy, adorable, amazing, caring, wonderful, pretty and mine.'

'You flatter me. I'm nothing like that.' I sighed, sliding down the headboard so I was lying on my back, my head against the pillow.

'You put yourself down too much. You are everything I said.' Nick said firmly, lying next to me. He pulled me into his arms and ran his hand through my hair.

'You're letting your hormones talk. Your hard on is right on my thigh, so don't deny it. I know I'm an ugly bitch.'

'You're not. I swear. Miles, as far as I'm concerned, you're the most beautiful girl ever.'

'Subject change.' I said hastily. 'I find out for definite if I'm pregnant tomorrow.'

'What do you want the result to be?' Nick asked, resting his hand on my shoulder.

'I don't really know.' I said truthfully. 'Its just, if I'm not pregnant, I'll kind of be relieved, but if I am, I'll be sorta, y'know, happy. But then mum will shout at me for throwing my life away. And then theres Noie, as far as she knows, when you get married a fairy brings you a baby. If I go back and say 'I'm pregnant' my mum and I will probably have to give a puberty talk to a six year old.'

'That will be, um, awkward. Then theres my parents aswell. Joe wont give a shit until its about three and he can teach it stuff, Frankie wont know how to react, he's the youngest in my whole family. As for my parents, they'll think we've ruined our lives, and probably yell at us for making them feel old.' Nick muttered into my ear. 'Not to mention my grandparents. Heck, even my great gran is still alive. She's like a hundred or something. I think she'll take it best. She was nineteen when she had my gran.'

'All my grandparents and great grandparents are dead.' I sighed, pressing my head into Nicks chest, the smell of his cologne entering my nostrils.

'Try and sleep. We'll decide what to do when we find out, ok?'

'Night, I love you.' I murmured, pulling both the blanket and the duvet over myself.

'Love you too.' Nick replied, kissing my forehead softly, his lips lingering.

* * *

'Miley Stewart?' called a nurse. I followed her into the same room I had been in the day previous.

'Hello, Miley.' Katy sighed. 'I can tell you that you are not pregnant.'

'What a relief. Thank goodness.' I murmured, breathing deeply.

'I'll let you go now.' Katy said, helping me up again.

I walked out of the clinic and ran across the street. My mind was no longer weighted down, so I could think properly. I ran all the way back to my dads, and then tripped over the cases in the hall.

'Are you ok? You need to pay attention to where you're going.' Nick said, grabbing me under my arms and pulling me off the floor.

'I'm not pregnant.' I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

'Life plans itself out. We aren't ready to be parents. When we are, we will be.' he whispered, kissing my forehead.

'I know. And I don't need to tell my mum anything.'

'I got all your stuff packed. We'll just go relax, your dad says he'll take us to the airport at about ten, so its an overnight flight. Your mum knows we're coming back, and she says I've to stay whats left of the night at yours.' Nick explained, taking his hands down to my waist.

'I cant wait to get away from this crazy place.' I sighed, letting my head droop until it came into contact with Nick's chest.

'What relatives do we need to visit next? I only have my Aunt Alison and my Uncle Chuck along with my cousins Marie and Anna. They're ten, I think. You've met all my family.' Nick joked.

'Small family. Same as me. The only family I have that you havent met are my Aunt Dolly and Mamaw, and my little cousins Tammy and Luke. They're nine and three.' I said, wrapping my arms around Nick's neck.

'I think we should visit my family next. That'll get us to Italy. That's where they live.' he said, rocking me on the spot.

'Yeah, then we can go to Hawaii for my family.'

'That'll be a good summer. I'll phone my Aunt now. If we can, we'll head out tomorrow.' Nick suggested, letting go of me and walking over to the phone.

* * *

'Take care, Miles. I'll always be here for you if you ever need me.' my dad said, lifting our cases into the terminal.

I followed Nick through the crowds. Dodging parents pushing luggage carts with sleeping kids on top of the cases. Past all the people selling ten cent papers. Past all the shops, until we reached the gate.

We went through the rigmarole of boarding, then I slumped into the aircraft seat and sighed.

'Whats up?' asked Nick, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

'Exhausted and worried. We get on a plane to Italy in less than 10 hours from now. And your aunt doesn't even know you're dating, let alone bringing me.'

'Try and sleep.' Nick said soothingly, not making the slightest attempt at answering my question.


	13. Chapter 13

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

It had been crazy. We had went to my house, slept for three hours when my mum got us fresh clothes, then got on a plane to Italy. We were now pushing our way through arrivals to the taxi rank.

'Nick, I still think we should tell your aunt.' I said, climbing into a taxi. Nick had brought me here, his aunt not knowing he was dating, never mind bringing his girlfriend.

'She'll be cool about it.' Nick assured, grabbing my hand. He rubbed his thumb across my hand the whole journey. When we got to a pebbled road, Nick signalled for the guy to stop. He handed him the money and then got out cases. I took mine and Nick took his own, but we held hands with our free hands.

'Vineyards, huh?' I asked, because as we got further along the path the fields got denser with grape vines.

'Yeah. My aunts like, rich, but she refuses to use any of the money. She puts it all to charities.'

'She sounds nice. Maybe me turning up unannounced on her doorstep wont be so bad.' I giggled.

'I told you she'd be ok with it. Look, there she is. Marie is the redhead and Anna is the blonde.' Nick explained.

'Oh. They're fraternal twins?' I asked, to be answered by a nod.

'ALISON! that's me!' Nick called, dragging me up the final bit of the path into the yard.

'Nick! You've brought a guest!' Alison smiled, running over and hugging us both.

'Um, Alison, this is Miley. My girlfriend.'

'Hello.' I said quietly, looking at the floor. Nick wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I looked up slightly, edging a few inches closer to Nick. Its unbelievable. I'm one of the most hyper, random, unpredictable people that anyone could ever meet, but when I first meet an adult I don't know, I can barely talk.

'You're ok.' he whispered, tightening his arm slightly. I closed my eyes tightly, pushing my shyness as far back into my head as I could. Epic failure. A stray tear rolled down my cheek, and I hated myself for being such a wimp. I was told it wasn't a phobia, because the fear went away after about an hour.

'She's tired. We only slept for three hours in the past two days.' Nick explained, dropping the suitcase and putting one of his arms beneath my knees, the other behind my back, lifting me up.

'The guest rooms next to my room are made up. Put her in one of those.' Alison told Nick. 'I'll bring the cases up later.'

Nick carried me into the house, and upstairs. Somehow he opened the door to one of the rooms and placed me on the bed gently. He sat next to me and I grabbed the front of his shirt and began crying.

'Im such a wimp.' I murmured, pressing my face into his shirt.

'Everyone gets afraid, Mi. You get nervous around people you don't know. You've got the personality of a monkey, you're hyperactive, unpredictable, crazy and random. Because of that, you're shy when you first meet people, because you don't want them to get the wrong impression of you.' he comforted, rubbing my back.

Alison opened the door quietly and came in. Nick got up silently and left, I fell onto the pillow, freaking out even more.

'Its ok, Miley.' Alison said, placing her hand over mine. 'Anna is exactly the same meeting new people.'

'It feels weird.' I muttered, sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest, my confidence growing slightly.

'What feels weird?'

'Sitting in my boyfriends aunts house, with his aunt who I've never met before.' I smiled. 'Nevermind. Its stupid.'

'Nick, get in here.' Alison shouted. Nick came in and sat next to me, but I moved away. Alison got up and left, muttering 'I need to start on dinner.'

'Whats wrong?' Nick asked, looking at me with a confused look on his face.

'You went away and left me with your aunt who I've never met before.' I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

'You're ok with her now, arent you? When theres no one else you know there, you will talk, and the more you meet new people alone, the better you'll get.'

'As much as I hate it, you're right.' I smirked, moving closer to him.

'When have I ever been wrong?' he smiled, pulling me onto his lap.

'There was that one time last year, when you thought that you had an alien living in your attic, and I went up with a flashlight to discover that it was a pigeon.' I laughed.

'It sounded like an alien. And if you were so sure it wasn't, why did you go up in the first place?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It was the pigeon cooing! And I went up to prove to you that it wasn't an alien.' I growled, arms akimbo.

'You're sexy when you're angry.'

'And you, my friend, need to pull your head out of the gutter.' I smirked, rolling my eyes and falling back onto the bed.

'Theres nothing wrong with my brain. I am awesome, so, I'm the boss. And I say I don't have a dirty mind, so I don't.' Nick said seriously.

'Full of yourself much?'

'Would you rather be the one full of me?'

'No! My gosh. We cant sit in a bedroom all day. I need to meet your cousins and your uncle.' I said, jumping up from the bed before Nick could grab me.

'I could be in a bedroom with you all day, dont think they're'd be much sitting though. But ok. My uncle wont be back until later. My aunt and uncle own two acres of vineyards, and they tend to them all themselves.' he said, taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

I actually took in the décor of the house. The staircase was narrow, with a woven rug lain on the centre from top to bottom. There was a cactus on a shelf, with a bright coloured pot laying by it. The whole place made me think of Arizona, just by the way it was decorated. In the living room, the furniture was wooden, most of it blue. A poncho hung over the back of a chair, an upturned cup below it.

'My aunts Arizonian.' Nick said when I tapped his shoulder.

'How do you do that? You answer my questions before I ask them!'

'I'm magic!' he smirked, opening the door. He led me into the yard and closed the door behind him.

'This is so rural. Oh my god. They even have donkeys!' I exclaimed, running over to the pen that held a black donkey in a colourful saddle blanket.

'That's Phoenix.' Nick said, coming over and clicking his tongue. The donkey ignored him and walked over to the shelter.

'Guess he don't like you.' I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'You do though.' he smiled, placing his hands on my hips.

'Well, if I don't, who will?' I joked, leaning up and kissing him. His tongue brushed my lip and I opened my mouth, twisting my tongue against his. I pulled away a few minutes later, smiling at him.

'Lots of people like me, but you're the only special one.' he said, pulling my hands away from him and then taking my hand again. 'We'll go find my cousins.'

'Anna and Marie…. Right?'

'Yeah.'

We walked across the yard, back to where our cases were lying. Both girls were barefoot, in white summer dresses. The only difference between them was their hair. Marie was a redhead with poker straight hair, and Anna was a frizzy haired blonde.

'Hey, guys!' Nick called, waving. We went over to them and Nick sat on the log that was lying there, pulling me into his lap.

'I'm Miley.' I said, introducing myself. Marie came over and tilted her head to the side, looking at me. She popped her tongue with a click.

'Miley, huh?' she asked, her Italian accent noticeable even in her English. 'Whats the deal with you and Nick?'

'We're dating.'

'Yeah, you seem cool. Come on, Anna! We've got a new friend!' I had just met them, but I knew that Marie was the first born twin, and had virtually no fear. She was the boss.

'We were actually going to go find Chuck.' Nick interrupted. 'We'll come by later and play, ok?' Marie nodded and ran off to her sister.

Nick stood up, lifting me with him, and started walking toward the fields. He climbed the fence and dropped me down. I landed on my hands and knees, sliding in the dusty mud.

'Oi! That was mean.' I pouted, standing up and grabbing his back. I reached over his shoulders, pressing my hands against his chest. He grabbed my legs, pulling me into a piggyback.

He grabbed a grape from a vine and pushed it into my mouth. I bit it slowly, letting the juice fill into my mouth.

'Good?' he asked, rubbing his hands up and down my legs.

'Yah. Its awesome.'

'Sun ripened Italian grapes. Cant beat them.' Nick smiled, pushing his way through the vines.

'I love Europe. We need to move here.' I sighed accidentally.

'We?' Nick asked, stopping for a minute.

'Did I say we? I meant I.' I said quickly. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was rolling his eyes.

'Ok, I never meant to say I. Its just, it scares me that I'm sixteen and the only thing I'm sure about in the world is that I love you.' I said, starting to rub his chest again.

'That's scary for me aswell. Every day, the only thing that I can think about is my future with you.' Nick admitted, lifting me up gently to stop me falling.

I started kissing the soft skin below his earlobe, then moving my lips up to cover the lobe, licking it sharply.

'You know what?' Nick asked, turning me around so our foreheads were touching.

'What?' I asked, licking my lips slowly.

'Being lost in the middle of a vineyard with you is turning me on.'

'I'll forget what you said about being lost, but you're not the only one.' I said, pushing my head forward and pressing my lips to his.

He ran his hands down my sides until they reached the hem of my t-shirt. He started gently raising his hands up my t-shirt, skimming my ribcage.

'My aunt and uncle wont come looking for us for at least an hour.'

'Just do it.' I laughed, helping him yank my t-shirt off.

**Right…. I was thinking, in a few of my earlier fics, I had sex scenes, but I didn't get a lot of reviews, so I stopped doing them. I was seriously considering putting them back in, with the afterthought of not getting a lot of reviews caused by me being a new author. So, just put 'YES' or 'NO' in your review. I'll write the next chapter in two ways, one beginning with a sex scene, incase the top result is yes. The other being without one, incase the top result is no.**

**You have until 8pm GMT tomorrow night. Dont ask me what that is in EST please! i dont know!**

**NileyisDestinyx3**

**Peace**_**Love**_**Niley.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

_**I knew it! This version won all people voted it .…. Read on to find out what one it is :D**_

_**And whoever the smartass posing as ''Miley Cyrus'' is, go get a fucking life.**_

MILEYS POV

**Rated M**

'You're killing me.' I moaned, grabbing Nicks hair tightly. The small pebbles from the ground were digging into my back, and I had a grape vine hitting off the back of my head occasionally.

'Look, you put me through torture that night at your dads, so I get to torture you now.' Nick mumbled, kissing my cheek quickly. Fucking tease.

'Look, we're both going to be tortured if your aunt or uncle find us having sex in their vineyard.' I hissed, pulling a stray curl from Nicks face.

'Please, they wont know where to start to look for us.' he said matter-of-factly, 'Now, I believe I was busy.'

I rolled my eyes as he slid down my body, holding my hips firmly as he started nipping the inside of my thigh sharply. He moved from my knee upward, then skipped to the other leg moving downward.

'I hate you.'

'Do you still hate me?' he asked, moving his mouth up to cover my right nipple. He pressed and kneaded my left breast, all the time sucking gently on my nipple. I pushed him off of me, then turned so I was straddling him.

'Look, its my turn now.' I whispered huskily in his ear, pressing my index finger to his mouth. I swapped my finger for my mouth, kissing him hard.

'We-' kiss. 'didn't-' kiss. 'agree-' kiss. 'on-' kiss. 'that.' Nick complained, resting his hands on my ass.

'We just did.' I smirked, sucking softly on his neck. I moved my way down, licking, sucking and kissing his chest. I rubbed his erect penis in between my hands, kissing and licking it every so often. He moaned quietly, cumming all over my hands.

'Sorry about that.' he said, sitting up and scraping it off of my hands.

'No, its ok. It was bound to happen.' I said, pulling my hand through my hair to take it from my face.

Nick started massaging my sides, his hands getting lower. He pushed two of his fingers inside me and I closed my eyes and made a noise like a cats purr.

I pulled his hand, now glistening with cum, out of me and slid onto his length.

**Back to usual :D**

'NICK! MILEY! Are you out here? Its dinner!'

I jumped up, my eyes wide. I grabbed my clothes, pulling them on quickly.

'Go ahead, I'll catch up. Say we were playing hide and seek and you still haven't found me.' Nick panted. I nodded and ran further into the field, following Alison's voice.

I ran faster, tripping over a rock, sending myself flying. I landed head first, right next to the fence. How lucky can I get? I scrambled over the fence, landing on all fours in the yard.

'One down, one to go.' Alison joked, looking down at me. I pulled myself up from the ground, trying to detach the mud sticking to my hands.

'Yeah, we were playing er, hide and seek, and um, er, I haven't found Nick yet.' I said nervously. Damn, I am a bad liar.

'Mhmm? Well, you might want to go and wash, your whole body. Including your hair.' Alison said, clearly not believing a word of my story. 'Don't worry, I can turn the heat lower so the lasagne takes longer. I'm going to be a while finding Nick.'

I headed into the house, at the same time Alison was jumping the fence and pushing her way through the vineyards. I went upstairs quietly, into the bathroom. I locked the door and turned the shower on, letting it run for a bit before I got in.

The water bounced off me, taking everything sticking to me with it. I ran shampoo through my hair, combing it with my fingers. I turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to the mirror. I pulled my hair into two high bunches, to save time from drying it. Then I pulled all my clothes back on, trying not to notice the red welts up and down both my legs.

'Mi! Lemme in.' Nick called, knocking on the door. I unlocked and opened the door, pulling Nick in my the shirt. He made a beeline for the sink, washing his hands.

'What the?'

'It was the only part of my body that actually got sexual residue on it, its all I need to wash.'

'Whatever, come on. We cant expect Alison to wait forever.' I sighed, walking out the door. Nick came after me, grabbing my hand as I walked down the stairs. I smiled and we continued out to the yard, where Alison had set up a table. Nicks uncle Chuck was sitting there, along with Marie and Anna.

'Sit there.' Nick said, putting me on a seat across from Chuck. Nick sat next to me, putting his hand on my knee under the table.

'I was wondering when we'd see you again, Nick. And you've brought a friend this time.' Chuck smiled, looking at me. 'Whats your name?'

I gulped, pushing my fear to the back of my head. I had to beat it. I couldn't keep living like this.

'Miley Stewart. I go to Nick's school, and we live on the same street.' I said, wanting to see Nick's reaction.

'Not to mention the fact that she's my awesomely beautiful girlfriend, and has been for two years.' he smirked, rolling his eyes.

'Who wants chicken and who wants mince?' Alison asked, coming out with two trays of lasagne.

'I'll have mince.' Nick said handing over his plate. I knew we'd probably end up eating half of each others and half of our own, so I took chicken. Nick handed me a bottle of water.

'Can I try a bit of that?' he asked, lifting his fork. I nodded and he speared a bit onto the end of his fork, dropping it on his own plate.

'Give take.' I smiled, taking a bit of his. The rest of the meal went on ok, us occasionally stealing some of the others food.

'Right. I'm going to drop the girls off at their friends. They're staying out tonight.' Chuck announced, standing up. 'Are you coming for the ride, Nick?'

'Yeah, you will go, wont you? I want to talk to Miley for a bit.' Alison said, smiling sweetly. I squeezed Nicks hand, and he stood up.

'Yeah. Might as well.' he shrugged, following them down the path.

'Do you want to come inside with me, Miley?' asked Alison, standing up.

'Er, I guess so.' I mumbled, following her. She took me round the back of the donkey pen, into a small brick building.

The walls were black, but the floor was a pink rug. A pine desk stood squarely in the middle of the small area, a chair on either side. There was a tiny walking area to get to the furthest away chair, and an armchair in the furthest corner. A laptop, pile of paper and a lamp sat on the desk, and a cat was curled up on the armchair.

I perched on the edge of a chair and Alison sat opposite me.

'This place is nice.' I commented, leaning on the desk.

'I work from here. I do the website for the wines and stuff. But we're here to talk about you.'

'Oh. Ok.'

'Well, you know this, hopefully, but you're dating Nick, right?'

'Um, yeah. I have been since we were fourteen.' I replied, having a rough idea where this conversation was going.

'Yeah, how long have you known him for? Like, the time before you dated.'

'I've known him six years in total, but we fought a lot before we dated.'

'So, if we move onto the future.' Alison suggested, looking me straight in the eye. My shrewd idea of the conversation had turned out accurate.

'The future? I do think Nick is 'the one', if that's what you mean. Compared to most of the girls in school, I'm nothing. Yet when I'm with Nick, even if its like, midnight and we're just lying next to each other awake, or if we're out on a date, he goes out of his way to make me feel special.' I admitted, resting my head in my hands.

'Have you ever thought that maybe you're more than you think you are? Maybe you are special. Nick can tell who's pure and true, and he can also bring out the best in them.' said, Alison, lifting my head gently.

'True, maybe, pure, no way in hell.' I muttered, randomly out of conversation. These 'future talks' were really starting to get at me. I'm starting to think I'm betrothed with someone else, with the way I'm being asked about marrying Nick. I sure as hell hope my mum wouldn't do that to me.

'You look tired. You can go now.'

I stood up and walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked across the grass, past the donkey pen. I was walking close to the fence, when I was pushed strongly on my shoulder.

'Hey! You cant just do that, Phoenix!' I exclaimed, pushing her nose back. She snorted loudly, shaking her head.

I smiled and climbed into the pen. I started stroking the fluffy black donkey, her soft fur tickling the gaps between my fingers. The shelter in the back corner caught my eye. There was a pile of hay and a bucket of water, along with a lead rope.

'Have you ever been ridden, Nixy?' I asked, walking over to the shelter. I grabbed the lead rope and hooked it onto Phoenix's head collar quickly. She protested violently, kicking off and bucking in all directions.

'Hey, calm it!' I hissed, tapping her neck with the palm of my hand. She calmed down and walked over to me, stiffening her neck because of the rope. 'Looks like I have a challenge.' I smiled, walking into the middle of the pen and walking Phoenix around in circles. Within a few minutes, she got used to it, and was switching directions at the touch of my hand.

'You've worked hard.' Nick smirked, leaning on the fence. 'You must have been doing that since I left.'

'No, I've been here about five minutes.' I replied, walking over to Nick, Phoenix in tow.

'Betcha cant get her to take you on her back.'

'Betcha I can! Come on, Nixy.' I smiled, tying one end of the lead rope around her head collar to make a rein loop. I was about to mount when I turned to Nick. 'I could die, y'know.'

'Well, I'm right here, and you can depend on me to get you out of there.'

'Damn you and your Prince Charming motif.' I grumbled, swinging a leg over Phoenix's back. I gently pulled myself onto her, trying to keep as much of my own weight as possible.

Slowly, Phoenix began to walk around, taking a slow step at a time.

'You're awesome. You should look into a career with animals.' Nick said, coming over and lifting me from her back.

_**Well….. Sorry for the late update! I locked myself in my bathroom today because my mum tried to take my laptop, so I didn't get much done then.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'Um, Nick?' I said later that night, lying on the bed.

'Yah?'

'Our plans for Hawaii might be happening next year. My family are moving to Oahu, which I assume is another island.'

'You failed geography then. Of course Oahu is another Hawaiian island.' Nick laughed, coming out of the bathroom and lying next to me.

'Uggh. Your hair's wet.' I mumbled, ruffling his hair, sending little droplets of water all over us both.

'Really? I've just been in a shower and my hair is wet! You are amazing, Miley! I would never have guessed that.'

'Less of the fucking sarcasm' I punched him in the chest quickly, and he hunched over in pain.

'Less of the unnecessary violence.' he muttered, still winded.

'Sorry.' I pouted, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his face and neck.

'Its ok. But when the hell did you get that strong?' he smiled, falling back on the bed.

'I don't know. I just did.' I shrugged, moving closer to him. His arm slipped around my shoulders and he started nibbling and licking my neck. I pushed his forehead away.

'What?'

'Somewhere your aunt wont see it. She knows nothing. If you want, you can turn my neck purple when we get back home, but that's ok, because our parents know about everything.' I said, laughing at the look on his face.

'Where then?' he asked. 'I could do your thigh?'

'Nah. I dont want your mouth that close to my clit. That would lead to something more and I'm not up for it.' I sighed, yawning. I pulled down the neck of my t-shirt, exposing a bit of my chest. 'There.'

He pressed his lips to my skin, licking and nipping it. He pulled away, revealing a small mark about the size of a dime.

'Im really tired.' I yawned, pulling off my t-shirt and pulling the blanket over myself, nuzzling my cheek against the soft material.

'Try and sleep. If you wake up and suddenly want chilli flavoured ice cream, I will drive you around Italy until I find it.' Nick joked, crawling under the blanket with me.

'Ug. I hate chilli. Don't you know anything about me?' I mumbled, my eyelids drooping slightly.

'Well, I know you're totally sexy and hot.'

'Please keep your pervert mind inside your head for this holiday. Anyone breaking this rule will be locked in a box until the time for us to leave.' I smirked.

'So, you cant say anything like that to me.'

'Bastard.'

* * *

'RISE AND SHINE!' I yelled, running from the doorway and jumping onto the bed, landing on Nick.

'What the hell!' he exclaimed, sitting up. I fell onto the floor with a small thud.

'Waking you up hurts.' I mumbled, standing up and rubbing my back. Nick reached out and pulled me onto the bed next to him.

'So -' kiss 'so-' kiss 'so-' kiss 'sorry.' kiss.

'Its ok. You didn't mean it.' I smiled, running my hand through his hair. 'Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going for a run.'

I jumped across the room, stripping as I walked towards the dresser. I put on underwear, a pair of shorts, a cap sleeved t-shirt and my Nike trainers. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran into the bathroom to wash.

'You're a ball of energy. Do you ever fucking stop?' Nick asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

'Nah. I get bored too easily…. LOOK! IT'S A DUCK!' I yelled, pointing at the wall, where a grey duck was painted.

'You get distracted easily aswell. How did you pass any tests in school?'

'I don't know. So, I'll seeya. I cant wait any longer.' I said, spitting the toothpaste out. I ran downstairs, past Alison and Chuck.

'Where are you going, Miss Energetic?' Alison laughed, grabbing my arm.

'Just going to run about a bit. Nick's too lazy to get off his ass to come.' I said, taking the chocolate bar Alison held out.

'He's always been like that. If you want somewhere to run, go into the vineyard and cross it in a straight line. Get over the wall at the end and you're at a park with a lake and a proper running track.' Chuck told me, patting me on the back. 'Maybe you'll be a good influence on Nick.'

'Pfft. I doubt that. I've been with him for two years and he hasn't changed a bit.' I snorted, running out the door.

I ran through the vineyards, tripping over everything. I was running toward the wall, when something came across my face.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!' I yelled, jumping back. I couldn't see anything, which just made me more scared. I took a few steps forward and felt someone touch my shoulder.

'Please go away.' I cringed, closing my eyes. I opened one eye slowly and looked at my shoulder. It was a bird.

'Go. Go now.' I said, hitting the bird from my shoulder. It nipped my finger, and eventually flew off. I smiled and continued toward the wall. I reached it, and was faced with the challenge of getting over it.

I managed to get about halfway up, but then there was no more cracks for me to use as a foothold. I felt my feet slipping from the position they were wedged in. My hands were getting sweaty and slipping also.

I was willing myself to jump, knowing I could probably grab the top and haul myself up. I started to shake, gripping onto the wall tightly. I pushed off with my legs, grabbing the top of the wall. My fingers scraped down the top, causing me to gasp. Somehow I managed to hook my right leg over the wall, pulling myself up. My left leg dragged behind and got badly scraped, but I didn't mind. I was on the wall.

I jumped down as gracefully as a cat, landing on my feet. I ran across the field, the lake growing closer. It was honestly beautiful. There was a little kid and his dog playing football, a girl and a PACK of Chihuahuas, and a girl my age sunbathing. I ran around the lake, losing count of how many laps I was doing.

After about twenty nine laps (I think), I was lifted off my feet.

'Nick! Leave me alone.' I giggled, putting my hands over his as he put me back onto the grass.

'Damn, how did you know it was me?'

'Your cologne. it's the stuff I bought you, dipshit.'

'Hey! Why do you insist on calling me names, when you love me more than life itself?' he remarked, pretending to be offended.

'I dunno. Hormones and other shit like that, I guess.' I shrugged, turning to face him.

'Excuse fail.' he laughed, kissing my forehead.

'Shut it. Please.' I sighed, resting my head on his chest. 'I dropped like, everything I own in that vineyard. Im kinda pissed.'

'We'll get my uncle to collect all your stuff. Now, do you wish to accompany me to a meal, say, about 7pm?'

'Nick, your British accent is shit.'

'Is that a yes or a no?'

'Yeah. I have nothing better to do.' I muttered, wrapping my arms around him. He lifted me off the ground, resting his forehead on mine. His breath tickled my face and I smiled slightly. I moved forward, pressing my lips to his. He started to kiss back, but I pulled away before he got his tongue in it.

'What?'

'People are starting to stare.' I giggled, playing with his hair.

'Let them stare. I want them to know that I'm in love with you.' he whispered, kissing my ear.

'Seriously, stop it. Theres little kids here.'

'So you're saying that when we're married and we have kids, I cant kiss you when they're watching?'

'Ha ha. Funny. That'll be different, because they'll be our kids, and no one can yell at us for setting a bad example for their children.'

'You're cute when you make sense.'

'Thank god I make sense, because you sure as hell don't.'

* * *

I slowly walked downstairs, my high heels clicking. I knew I was like, an hour late, but im sure Nick would agree it was worth it.

I was wearing a deep pink dress that ended mid thigh, and a thick white belt cinching my waist. I had borrowed a white clutch from Alison, and had polished my white heels until they shone. I was wearing barely any make up, just a light pink shade of eyeshadow and lipstick, and my hair was resting on my shoulders, the curls making it appear shorter.

'You look beautiful. What did you do with your hair?' Nick said, wrapping his arms around me. He was wearing white jeans, a black shirt and black shoes. His hair was still slightly damp.

'Absolutely fuck all. This is what my hair looks like.'

'Stop straightening it. It looks better curly.'

'Really? Or do you just think you could wrap your fingers in it easier?' I laughed, my lips tickling his neck.

'Both.'

'At least you're honest.' I muttered, kissing the soft spot on his neck quickly.

'Don't do that or we'll never make it out the door.'

'Dad says he's ready to take you two out. And he told me to tell you he can hear and see everything. He said it would be innocent coming from me.' Marie said, pulling on Nick's trouser leg.

'We'd better leave.' I said, pulling away from Nick.

'Yeah. Thanks for telling us, Marie.' he said, grabbing my hand loosely.

We walked through the hallway and out into Chuck's car. Nick climbed in first, pulling me onto his lap.

'Not on. Its not legal.' I said firmly, sliding onto the chair next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

'It should be illegal for couples to be as cute as you two.' Chuck laughed. I looked up at Nick, who smiled at me. I leant up and kissed him, my tongue winning the battle.


	16. Chapter 16

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Nileylovva, even though she's pissed at me right now, and will probably never speak to me again (and I don't blame her), I need to thank her for the time we were (sort of) friends. My life is a total wreck right now, and I couldn't take it anymore and I lied. I hate myself so much right now.**_

_**Sorry for delayed update, but, as I said, my life is a complete wreck. Everything is going wrong for me right now….**_

MILEYS POV

I was sitting next to Nick in a booth, not enough room to fit a magazine in between us. My arm was draped over his leg, my hand placed just above his knee. My other hand was holding a glass of water. Nick had his arm around my back, his hand grabbing my hip slightly.

'I need to get used to this.' I said, putting the glass I was holding back on the table.

'Used to what?' Nick enquired, looking at me.

'Getting dirty looks from everyone. Its weird even though I know I cant blame them for it.' I sighed, biting my lip.

'Guess we cant blame them for it, just look at us. I still think they should cut us a bit of slack, because they were teenagers once aswell.'

'Everyone says the best time of your life is the first twenty years, but I think differently. When you're a little kid, you're vulnerable and believe anything. Then as you get older if you're a girl you start to menstruate and you start to be attracted to people and when you get together with them, your parents are full of objections. You get dirty looks for doing the slightest thing, and if you get pregnant, well, you get kicked out, ignored and yelled at. However, I think the best years of your life are between twenty and twenty five, because you know what its like to be a teen, so you accept things the way they are, and no one really cares when you get pregnant, they're full of praise.'

'Someone getting broody?'

'I dunno.' I shrugged. 'Maybe a bit.'

Our conversation was interrupted by the waiter coming over with our meals. I know you shouldn't judge people you don't know, but I didn't like him. He kept trying to talk to me whenever Nick had went to the bathroom, but his eyes had never been on my face once.

'One chicken salad and a steak….. That was your order, right?'

'Mhmm.' I said, taking the plates from him. Either he just wanted to talk to me more, or he was an incompetent dipshit that really couldn't remember. I'd say both. He went away, and I started picking at the salad.

'You ok?' Nick asked, his head touching mine.

'Yeah. He keeps trying to make a pass on me.'

'While you're obviously on a date? How desperate can you get?'

'I know! Its like Kishu trying to kill Aoyuma-kun to get Ichigo to 'be his'' I laughed. _**(a/n, points to anyone who can tell me what anime that's from :D)**_

'Um, yeah?' Nick agreed, even though he clearly had no clue what I was talking about.

'You keep telling yourself that you know what I watch on tv, and maybe one day you actually will.'

'Moving on from this conversation. What do you want for dessert?' he said quickly.

'Don't think I'm having anything, as of yet. Maybe we could just pay and go, and have something later?'

'That would work for me.' he smirked, pressing his lips to mine. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

'Don't tire yourself out.' I joked, turning back to my salad.

'Was that an excuse to touch my awesome abs?'

'You and I both know I'm going to be scratching and sucking fuck out of them all night, so why would I need an excuse?'

'Either we need to go right now, or you need to stop that.' he hissed, his leg shaking and hitting off mine under the table.

'Someones eager. I guess we'll go now.' I smirked, waving at a passing waitress. I handed her the money and she started clearing up the dishes.

'Walk in front of me.' he hissed, grabbing my waist and pulling me so my back was right against his chest. We managed to get out into the parking lot and then Nick broke into a run, dragging me with him.

'Whoa! Maybe a little warning.' I gasped, tripping over my feet.

'Sorry. I don't need to be seen in public like this.' he said, dragging me into a small woodland area.

'I didn't mean to get you all flustered and bothered.'

'Its not your fault. Well, it sort of is. But it's the way a guys body works.'

'Cant be helped then.' I giggled, a sure sign that I was turned on. Nick rolled his eyes at me.

'Get over here.' he smirked, pushing me back onto the ground and hovering over me. My hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off his shoulders.

_**Rated M**_

He started to lift my back off the ground slightly, unzipping my dress. He slipped it off my shoulders, pulling it down my body. It was discarded on the muddy ground, no longer a white and pink dress.

'You're so fucking hot.' he rasped, tracing his fingers along the lace of my bra.

'Don't do this to me.' I moaned, grabbing his arms. He pulled his hands away, placing them on either side of my neck. I managed to get his jeans down to his ankles, and he kicked off his shoes and then the jeans.

'As much as I love your sexy lingerie, we should remove it.'

'You can remove it if you want, but you're not allowed to use your hands.' I whispered, my lips lingering on his neck.

'My little sex mad whore.' he said, kissing his was over my shoulder blades and down my back. He took the clip of my bra in his mouth, pulling it gently to unclip it.

'Did you actually just call me a whore?'

'You're MY whore. That's a good thing.'

'And I'll believe that why?' I giggled, feeling his mouth trace down my back.

_**Sorry its so short. I'm hating myself more than ever, ripping myself apart inside, and I cant think straight.**_

_**You never realise what you have until you lose it. I lost one of the best friendships I had ever had, so take this warning. Never let anyone lie to you, and never let yourself lie to anyone.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

_**The quote about Kishu, Ichigo and Aoyuma-kun was from episode 13 of Tokyo Mew Mew :D**_

_**This is a continuation from last time. Mnm16, this is for you :D**_

MILEYS POV

His lips trailed down my back, towards my knickers.

'No hands, right?' he asked, taking his lips away from my skin for a few seconds.

'Like I said, you can take off my lingerie, but you cant use your hands. You need to work to get what you want now.'

'Can I ask you to lift your hips?'

'To hell with this. Its taking to long.' I smirked, pulling them off myself.

'You're so fucking sexy.' he whispered huskily, his hands exploring my skin. 'Can you promise me that you'll never let yourself get that skinny ever again.'

'Trust me, I wont. I hated it.' I replied, coiling my arms around his neck.

'You're so so beautiful right now. Not that I'm saying that you weren't before. Like, you've always been skinny, as long as I've known you anyway. Then you got totally stressed with the whole situation about your dad, and you turned anorexic without even realising it. To me, it didn't matter because you still had your bubbly personality, and that what makes you the girl I love.' Nick said, kissing my forehead gently. 'From the moment I asked you out, and I started to actually get to know you, I could tell that you were always going to be skinny. I accepted that because to me, personality is the thing that matters, but I was lucky enough to get you. You're gorgeous and you have a very vibrant personality.'

'Is this speech going anywhere?'

'YEAH! Now, back to where we were.' Nick growled, digging his nail into my back gently. 'Where was I? Oh yeah, vibrant personality. You're so entertaining, its unbelievable. Seeing you now though….. Gorgeous and beautiful don't cut it anymore. Youre so fucking sexy. In all the time that I've dated you, I've never imagined you like this.'

'Meaning?'

'You're just this awesomely sexy, curvy girl. And I'm lucky enough to have you.'

'Please, if you hadn't asked me out, I'd still be single right now.' I sighed, my arms falling away from his neck.

'Miles, you don't realise who you are. You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're caring, you're funny and you're gorgeous.' Nick said, cupping my face in his hands. 'There's nothing wrong with you. You're as perfect as they get.'

'Not really. Nick, I was anorexic, my family fell apart and now I think of it, I'm a slut.' I said, pushing my head into his chest. His arms slid down to my waist, wrapping around it.

'You are in no way a slut. What makes you think that?' he asked, kissing the top of my head.

'I'm only sixteen and I'm not a virgin. We first done it on a school trip. Anytime you want it, I give you it. And never once have we used protection.'

'Miles, theres nothing wrong.' he soothed, rubbing his chin across my head.

'I'm sorry. That just killed the mood. We should go back.' I said, pulling myself away from Nick and pulling my dress from the mud. I pulled it over my head, stuffing my underwear into the bag. I started walking back towards the main road. Nick caught up with me a few seconds later.

'Miles, don't call yourself a slut, because you're not.' he said, grabbing my hand.

'Yeah? Well think of this. We nearly had sex outdoors. That's how desperate we both were. I'm a slut, Nick. And don't try and tell me different.'

'I'm going to tell you different. How many sexual partners have you had?'

'Just you.'

'See, in my mind, the definition of a slut is someone who'll have sex with anyone. You would never do anything like that. And just because we have sex a lot, that doesn't make you a slut. Before you say anything, neither does the fact that we've never used a condom. You and I both know what can happen, and we're both ready to accept that. If you end up pregnant, I'll be overjoyed, and so will you.'

'I guess, but its what other people will say that worries me.' I sighed, allowing Nick to pick me up bridal-style and walk down the road.

'You know who you are, and if people say something about you and your heart disagrees, they're lying. Your heart can tell you anything.' he told me, pressing down roughly where my heart was.

'Right now my heart is telling me that you're all that's certain in my future.' I whispered, not meaning for him to hear.

'That's one thing I'll do anything to keep true.' he replied, wiping my face with his thumb.

* * *

'Come back soon! You two are welcome anytime.' called Alison and Chuck, waving us off as we started stumbling through the airport. I fought with Nick, but he took my bag anyway. He's too damn nice.

'We'll see you soon!' Nick yelled back.

'At the engagement party?' joked Chuck, causing us both to blush.

'Yeah! See you then if not before.' I smiled, walking towards the check in desk.

* * *

'Miley! You're home!' Noah yelled, jumping at me.

'Calm it, psycho bitch.' I smirked, pushing her away playfully.

'Where's Nick?' she asked, jumping on the spot.

'He's staying with his family the rest of the day and then he's coming over really early tomorrow morning.' I told her, running into the kitchen to find my mum.

She was standing at the table, setting up her easel. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

'I missed you.' I smiled, breathing in the scent of her perfume. She hugged me back, then held me at arms length.

'I missed you too, sweetie. It was too quiet without you and Noie fighting every three seconds.' she joked. 'I'm pretty sure Nick did, but I don't approve of the outfit.'

I looked down. I was wearing a black skirt, that just covered my butt. I had a pair of small black shorts on underneath it, but they were only visible if I bent over. The t-shirt I was wearing was leopard print, and about two sizes too small. I was wearing an old pair of black patent stiletto heels, and I'd glued a leopard print bow to the strap on each.

'Whats wrong with it?' I asked, sitting on the bar stool.

'Its just not what I'd expect from you. You were always the sensible one, but now, you just look like you belong in Amsterdam.'

'So you think I'm dressing like a prostitute?' I muttered, clenching my fist.

'No! I didn't mean that. Its just, you're growing up so fast. Everything. Anyway, what do you want for dinner?'

I rolled my eyes at her vague and obviously made up on the spot excuse, and stood up.

'I think I'll just call for a pizza. Its weird, I was in Italy for two weeks, and didn't have a pizza once.' I said, dialling the number of the pizza place.

'Ok, get something for Noah. I'll pay.'

* * *

'Miley, let me play!' Noah demanded, jumping on my bed.

'Piss off! I need to beat this level.' I growled, moving away from her. She followed me around my room, all the while I was focused on the TV screen.

'LET ME PLAY!' she yelled, yanking the controller from my hand.

'You little bitch!' I screamed, pulling it back.

'MUM! MILEYS CURSING AT ME!' Noah shouted, keeping a firm grip on the controller 'AND SHE WONT LET ME PLAY THE GAME WITH HER!'

'LET HER PLAY! YOU'LL HAVE IT TO YOURSELF WHEN SHE'S IN BED.' mum responded. Noah stuck her tongue out at me and I walked out of my room, and into the hallway. I pulled the cord that dropped the stairs to the attic, and climbed up, closing the trap behind me.

I had decorated the attic last year, with Nick's help. It started as a place for me to keep all the stuff that was cluttering my room, but it had became like my second bedroom.

The walls were peach, and I had found some old grey carpet in mums room, and we'd laid that. There was a window, covered by crepe paper curtains. A neon pink double airbed was set up in one corner, with my old Sonic the Hedgehog duvet. It clashed, but it was awesome. There was a rocking horse, an old TV and a box with all my old comes consoles. There were boxes of videogames all over the room, some dusty, some not. Occasionally I took some of the games down to play, but because my room was so small, I preferred to be up here. My room was mainly for sleeping in, and I was thinking of permanently moving up here, and giving Noah my room for all her junk, because you could barely walk in her room. I had a blow up sofa that was black, and a huge brown bear holding a love heart with 'My Forever' embroidered on it that Nick had given me for valentines day. I sighed and flopped down onto the airbed.

'I'm moving up here.' I muttered to myself, looking out of the window above my head. I lay there for a few minutes, then went downstairs. I grabbed a cardboard box and took all my books up to the attic, then the bookshelf. After I'd tidied that up, I somehow got all my clothes and shoes up, closely followed by the shoerack and dresser.

'Mum wants to know what you're doing.' Noah said, her head appearing from the trapdoor.

'You can put some of your stuff in my room. Im going to be up here from now on, ok? I just need to get Star and Landa.'

'I love you.' she grinned, running downstairs. A few seconds later, Star and Landa came flying through the trapdoor and then I heard the distinct sound of Noah moving furniture.

_**Whoa, I miss you.**_

_**Whoa, I need you!**_

I pulled my phone from my pocket, to find the words 'one unread message' flashing at me. I tapped open, and read the message.

_**How are you? - Nick**_

_**I was playing Sonic Mega Collection Plus on the PS2 but Noah took control, so I moved into the attic. - Mi**_

_**Let her keep the game. You have all the Sonic games on it for your actual Sega consoles. - Nick**_

_**I know. I'm a video game addict. - Mi**_

_**Go to bed. Its ten and I'm coming for you at seven am tomorrow - Nick**_

I put my phone under the pillow and walked over to the box that had the video game consoles. I found my Sega Nomad, one of the few that was still in perfect condition, no bashes and never been dropped. I went back over to the airbed and lay down, curling up under the duvet. I would go to bed, but I wouldn't sleep. Not this early. I turned the Nomad on, not caring what game was in it.

_**Sorry for the late update! I was cleaning out the cupboard in my house and found the storage boxes with my very ancient games consoles in it. I found my Sega Nomad, Sega Master System, Sega Mega Drive, Sega Saturn and Sega Dreamcast. And I also found my bag of Sonic games (I have every one ever created. My mum and uncle don't throw anything from their childhood out) so I've been playing them all of yesterday and today. My PS2, PS3, Wii and DS are on a long deserved break.**_

_**No names mentioned, but this person knows who they are -**_

_**Thanks for everything. You listened to me rant and get angry. I can honestly tell you everything. Thanks a lot. :D xxxx**_


	18. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm sorry but this isnt an update. When I started out on FF, I swore that I'd never stop allowing unsigned reviews, but I'm getting close to it. I removed a review a few minutes ago, because it really ticked me off.  
You can thank the person called 'Frustrated'. Here is an exact copy of their review. Nothing added in, taken out or edited.

_**Your story is so weird it's hardly even a story to begin with. There's nodescription of what's going on. Who is Noah? What might I ask is a "mum"? And everybody knows Miley Stewart doesn't have a sister. What is up with yourwriting format? It doesn't make sense! You don't even know how to usequotation marks! Are you talking about Noah Lindsey? Miley CYRUS' sister inreal life? If this is supposed to be a fictitious story about the celebritybehind the character, you really should have explained that in the plotsummary. Who the hell is this "Nick Grey"? I've seen his name in the plotsummaries of a lot of other fanfics, but did I miss something? If this storyis a sequel to previous fanfics, you need to specify that too.**_

I'll try and answer some of the questions in that that dont piss me off.

First of all, I'm Scottish, and in the UK, we say 'mum' instead of 'mom'. I'm pretty sure that most of you worked that out, though.

Then, this is a FANFICTION its not supposed to be real. And I did used to use the names of Miley CYRUS and Nick JONAS in some of my other fics, but they got removed, even though I had a disclaimer. I edited them all and then done a re-upload, using the names Stewart, Lucas or Grey. There are also times I use completely random surnames, if you think back to AHA, the name was Nick Munroe.


	19. Chapter 18

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

_**Thanks to everyone that helped me get over that bitch/bastards review. This chapter is for all of you!**_

MILEYS POV

'Wake up.'

'Mff.'

'Please.'

'I said mff.'

'I'll kiss you if you wake up.'

My eyes shot open and I saw Nick standing over me. He was laughing silently, and I had to use a lot of self control not to punch him there and then.

'You said you'd kiss me.' I pouted, folding my arms.

'I'm going to.' he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I pulled away as he was starting to get into it.

'So, why are you in my room at seven in the morning?'

'Its half seven. You wouldn't wake.'

'You'll never get me awake at seven. Never.' I smiled, standing up.

'I realised that.' Nick said with a bored tone, starting to look through my drawers.

'Stop that. That's sexual harassment.' I exclaimed, walking over to him.

'How come you've never wore these?' he asked, holding up a sealed packet of thongs.

'I just haven't. My cousin sent me out a Victoria's Secret gift card for my birthday and It'd look rude if I didn't use it.' I explained, grabbing them form him.

'So theres more?'

'Just bras and stuff. But stop going through my drawers.' I snapped, slamming a drawer on his fingers.

'So you can go through my stuff but I cant go through yours?'

'Its different. Guys don't have anything embarrassing.' I mumbled, closing all the drawers.

'Point taken. But I read on some website that girls that let guys go through their stuff are more trusting.'

'I needta go shower. Stay in here, play one of the consoles, I don't care.' I shrugged, grabbing sweats and a t-shirt from my drawer. The cool thing about my house is that it used to be flats, so theres a bathroom in the attic, and the attic was originally three rooms.

'I didn't shower this morning. It doesn't matter.' Nick told me, draping his arms over my shoulders and kissing the back of my head. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud sigh.

'Do you want to come shower with me?' It was a dumb question. Nick was a typical guy, so he was obviously going to say yes.

'Mhmm. It depends. How far am I allowed to go with you?'

'Anything, but no actual sex or we'll never get out of this place.' I declared, walking towards the door. Nick followed behind me, keeping a grip on the hem of my pyjama top.

'So, I can do this?' he smirked, pushing his hand into my underwear, fingering me.

'No, you dipshit, because I don't tend to shower in my clothes, so you wont have anything to get under.' I replied sarcastically, closing the door behind me. Nick pulled my t-shirt off within seconds.

'You need to start sleeping over with me more often.' he smiled. 'If that's the way you sleep.'

'Well done, Nick, I sleep without a bra on.' I said, rolling my eyes. I twisted the knob on the shower, allowing the water to flow freely and heat up.

'Less of the sarcasm, or you will be punished.'

'Ooh. How are you going to punish me?' I smirked, folding my arms.

'I don't know. I could rape you but you might enjoy that.' he smiled, pulling his shirt off.

'You dare.'

'Nah. Its not rape of both people enjoy it.'

'Just get your ass in that shower before I change my mind about letting you in it.' I said, shoving him under the jets of water.

* * *

'We need to get married.' I said as we were walking through the park.

'I couldn't let you get away.' Nick told me, lifting our intertwined hands and kissing the back of mine. He seemed really nervous and jumpy.

'I love how we can do this.' I remarked, clutching his hand tighter. 'Y'know, talking about the future so openly. Most people of our age are afraid of the future.'

'Well, we're not afraid.' Nick said firmly, pulling me onto his lap under a tree. 'I know what I want in the future. First of all, you as my wife. Then theres the matter of kids, for me, four kids minimum.'

'Go to hell. Do you have any idea how painful its going to be for me?' I interjected, slapping his chest.

'Sorry. I didn't think. And anyway, it'll hurt for like an hour then they'll give you the epidural.'

'You actually paid attention in health class?' I asked, raising my eyebrows. No one ever paid attention in health.

'A bit.'

'I want ice cream.'

'Talk about random.'

'I can be random if I wanna be random.' I growled, standing up and pulling him from the ground 'Now, I'm going to get cookies.'

'It was ice cream five seconds ago.'

'Now its doughnuts.'

'Now you're taking the piss.' Nick said seriously, flicking the back of my head.

'And?' I smirked, running my finger down his chest.

'You know what I'm going to do with you? Box you up and send you to a store, with a label saying 'Sex Toy'' Nick joked, pushing his hand through my hair.

'Only if you give me ice cream, cookies and doughnuts in the box.'

'Lets go. I kinda need to tell you something.' Nick said, gently guiding me into a clearing.

'Whats up? You're really upset.' I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'I hate to say this, but this might be goodbye.' he mumbled, his whole body tensing. He seemed really upset, like this wasn't his own decision. I knew his parents were permanently arguing, but that couldn't have affected him so much, could it?

'Why, Nick?'

'My mum and dad have put in for a divorce. Me and Joe and Frankie are to move to California with him on Friday. I have no choice in this, because if I did, I wouldn't be going.' he said, a tear hitting the back of my neck.

'Long distance relationships never work.' I sighed sadly. 'We're best just to cut it off here.'

'I've been trying to see if my dad will let me stay with my mum and Kevin, but he wont. I don't want to leave you, baby. My life is going to be like a living hell.'

'Listen. This is going to put both of us through hell. I'll ask my mum if I can use some of my college fund to buy an apartment out there.' I said spontaneously.

* * *

'No, Miley.' my mum said sternly. 'And that's final!'

'Please. I'll do anything!' I begged, literally on my hands and knees.

'Miley, I know you love Nick, but nothing ever lasts at your age.'

'We will last! He's my soul mate!'

'That's what you think.' mum said boredly, not even paying attention. I let out an over-exaggerated sigh and stormed into the attic, slamming the trapdoor behind me. I pulled out my phone to see I had a new message. Must've put it on silent.

_**Ohemmgee! Miles, my dad says if its ok with your mum, you can come and move in with us! Forget everything I said earlier. We are NOT breaking up. - Nick**_

_**My mum says yes. I'll start organising my stuff now. - Mi**_

I was moving with Nick. I would escape at midnight if I had to, but I was not being pulled away from him.

* * *

Ok. So, six hours after I told Nick I could move with him, I had finally got all my stuff neatly packed. I had three suitcases with my games consoles and games, nine of clothes, two of shoes, five of my books and one of all the stuff I couldn't bear to get rid of (Star and Landa, my Sonic duvet, my laptop and my iPod.)

'Miley? Whats going on up there? Are you moving furniture?'

'Yes. No. Whichever's the correct answer!' I shouted back, darting down the stairs to run into mum.

'What are you doing?' she asked, grabbing my wrists. 'And don't lie to me, because I'll know.' she said firmly, resting her thumbs on the indent where I could feel my pulse.

'I'm packing.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm moving to California with Nick, mum. Paul said it was ok for me to go and live with them. You cant keep me away from Nick.'

My mum dropped my wrists and pulled me into a hug. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'More than anything.'

'You understand if you two break up, you need to make your own way? You can make your way back here, or you can be independent.'

'That wont happen.'

'Promise you'll come back and visit?'

'I will, mum. And I'll call every night. And if Noah shows you how to work the laptop I'll do a video chat with you.'

* * *

'This is going to be like an adventure.' I smiled. Paul had bought a camper van and we were having a road trip to California. It was going to be sooooo awesome!

'My god, Miles, could you get anymore hyper?' Joe asked, poking me in the back.

'Yeah, I could, but that's for Nick to see and no one else.' I smirked.

'Eww. I don't wanna know what you two do when you're alone…. And I call this bunk.' Joe said, slipping into the bottom bunk at the left side.

'I need to go at the bottom!' Frankie yelled, diving into the other one.

'Fine. I'll take this one and Nick can have that one.' I said, climbing into the one above Joe. I knew that Nick would end up in with me, though.

'That everything. Miles, I brought in the suitcase that you packed for this part of the journey.' Nick announced, throwing the suitcase at me. I caught it and unzipped it quickly. In it was my iPod, clothes for the endless road trip and my Sonic duvet. It sounds lame and childish, but it gave me comfort when I was unwell or upset. I put the duvet on the bunk, tucking my iPod under the pillow. Nick took the suitcase and put it back in the wardrobe with everyone else's stuff for this trip.


	20. Chapter 19

****

You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!

MILEYS POV

'I love you.' I smiled, rolling onto my side to face Nick.

'I love you too. C'mere.' he replied, pulling me into his arms. He started sucking on my neck, nipping the skin every so often. He pulled away, smiling.

'Um, what are you two doing?' Joe asked, sticking his head around the curtain.

'Hanging out.' I replied, shifting my weight onto my elbow.

'Keep your hanging out to a PG rating, please. Frankie's in here y'know.'

**

* * *

**

**Timeskip**

'How can you stand to be so close to me?' I asked Nick, pulling my body away from his. 'I haven't showered in days, my hair's a mess, I've not got any make up on-'

'Stop. You're still you, Mi. In three days, we'll be at the house. You can shower there, and I like your hair all curly. I told you that. And forget about make up, please. You're so beautiful, wearing it ruins some of your beauty.'

'You flatter me too much. I'm going to bed.' I sighed, climbing into the bunk. Nick followed me, wrapping his arms around me securely as I started to cry a little.

'Whats wrong? Don't get yourself all worked up.' he soothed, pressing down on my back, drawing circles and hearts with his thumbs.

'I'm scared, Nick.' I muttered. 'I'm scared for us. We're only sixteen, and we're more serious than my mum and dad ever were before they split.'

'Think about it, Mi. Somethings just arent meant to be. Look at my parents. We've both been through hell. You've been kept from your dad, I'm not going to get to see my mum for a long time. But its not your fault. And we'll always have each other.'

'You're too damn intelligent and perfect.' I said, leaning in to kiss him.

'Nah. I'm not perfect. I'm willing to have sex with you right here, with the possibility of my dad and my brothers hearing us.'

'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!' screamed Joe. Nick stuck his head out of the curtain and smirked.

'Whats your problem? I'm on a road trip with my extremely sexy girlfriend, and if I wanna have sex with her, I can.'

'Stop annoying him.' I said, pulling Nick back into the bunk.

'It was just getting fun!' he mumbled, pouting.

'Annoy him all you want in Cali. I just don't want Frankie picking up any of this. He's so young and innocent.'

'Use Frankie as an excuse.' Nick snorted, flicking my forehead.

'I don't want him turning out like you.' I joked. 'The Grey family only needs one sex maniac.'

'Ha ha. Funny. Want to go play monopoly? Joe brought it.'

'I'm the dog!' I yelled, diving out of the bunk and making a beeline for the monopoly board.

'Tags the car!' Nick said, sitting next to me.

'I'm the horse. I'm always the horse.' Frankie said, sitting opposite me. Joe sat next to him.

'Imma be the iron then.'

Frankie handed out the pieces and money. 'Im the banker.' he declared with a glare. 'Anyone got a problem with that?'

* * *

'Everyone, we're stopping for dinner tonight. You guys have been working Miley far too hard. She's not your personal chef.'

'Its not a problem for me to cook all the time. Really, its not. I mean, its just practice for me. When I'm older, I'm going to have who knows how many kids running around. Cookery is a basic life skill for me.' I said, catching up with Paul. I hated buying stuff when there was someone that could make it without the pointless costs.

'Miley, I'm not going to allow the boys to make you do everything just because you're a girl. Don't mention this. Its nothing.' he said, looking at me seriously.

'Ok.' I squeaked, falling into pace with Nick. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, his nails slightly digging into my hand.

'Whats wrong. Your breathings all funny.' he whispered to me, kissing my ear quickly.

'I don't want your dad to do this just to give me a break. I don't mind cooking. I swear.' I replied, clutching his hand with everything in me.

'You're overworking yourself. Even I can tell that. Just try and relax. You can sit on my lap all night if you want.'

'No way. I'm too heavy.'

'Are not.' Nick smiled, putting two fingers underneath each of my armpits and lifting me well above his head.

'It'll be uncomfortable for you.' I said, once I was back on solid ground.

'If it'll relax you, I'll do it. You're so high-strung recently.'

We walked into the restaurant, and were directed to a booth instantly. Nick sat down and pulled me onto his lap, his arms holding my waist securely.

'Eww. PDA.' Frankie complained, sitting next to Joe, who sat next to Paul.

'Get used to it. You're going to be living with that for the next two years at least.' Joe grunted, covering his face with a menu. Paul slapped him across the back of his head with another menu.

'Hello? Still here! If I grow up to be a gangster, I'm blaming you.' Frankie laughed, waving wildly in Joe's face.

'What do you want?' Nick asked me, his breath tickling my ear and blowing the loose strands of hair.

'I'm not too hungry, if I'm being honest.'

'Mi, you're doing it again. You promised me.'

'Shit! Sorry. I'll have lasagne then.' I said. There was no way I was letting myself slip into anorexia again, accidental or deliberate.

* * *

'Frankie! Go to bed!' Joe yelled, jumping up and down angrily.

'He's not going to do what you ask if you do that. This is how you do it.' I smiled. I walked over to Frankie and, somehow, managed to lift him. 'Try and calm down, Frankie.' I whispered, rubbing his back. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing his head against my neck.

'I wish everyone else was nice to me like you.' he mumbled. I placed him in his bunk and pulled the covers over him, drawing the curtain.

'You're awesome.' Joe whispered, falling back onto the floor with a sigh. 'Ow.'

'You be nice to someone, and ninety percent of the time they'll be nice back.' I said, pulling Joe up from the ground.

'You have soft hands.' he muttered, sitting on the couch.

'Are toy trying to subtly make a pass on my girlfriend?' Nick asked, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. 'She's mine and get that into your head.'

'I wasn't making a pass on her. I was randomly commenting.' Joe said, walking over to his bunk. 'Imma try and go to sleep, you two had your chance to fuck when dad took me and Frankie into the woods and you refused to come.'

'Who said we didn't fuck then?' I teased, running the tip of my tongue over my lips.

'Eww! Eww! Eww! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!' Joe screeched, rolling into his bunk and drawing the curtain in a millisecond.

'You're sexy when you're annoying him.'

'Are we going to start this again?' I sighed, climbing onto my bunk. 'I'm really tired.'

'Try and sleep then.' Nick soothed, climbing in beside me. I pressed my head into his chest and smiled.

'I wont be able to sleep without you beside me from now on. I'm too used to it.' I mumbled, pulling myself closer to him.

'You wont need to wake up next to anyone else as long as you live.'

* * *

'Mi, please tell me that's toothpaste.' Joe gagged, pointing at my chin.

'You tell me.' I laughed, putting it on my finger and shoving it into his face.

'No!'

'Im kidding. It is toothpaste.' I admitted, licking it from my finger. 'Not kidding.'

'Not kidding about what?' Nick asked, jumping down from the bunk.

'It was just some dumb play fight.' Joe said, 'I'm gonna wake Frankie.'

'So, my beautiful princess, how do you want to spend our first day in the golden coast?' Nick asked, leaning in to kiss me.

'We should dump everything in the house then just hang out and go exploring, get to know the area.'

'That's us.' Paul announced. I sighed and walked out of the van.

'Welcome to California.'


	21. Chapter 20

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'This is ours.' Nick shouted, dragging me into a room and closing the door. He locked it behind us and dumped the suitcases in the middle of the floor.

'Did you know about this in advance?' I asked suspiciously. The room was already fully furnished and painted a pale blue.

'Not really. My dad just asked me to pick a colour and I said blue. I hope you don't mind.'

'So your dad done all this? Did he know it was coming, like, him and your mum-'

'He must've. Lets go get the rest of our suitcases.'

We unlocked the door and ran downstairs, grabbing the luggage that belonged to us from the front path.

'This might take a few trips.' I mumbled. 'I brought 20 cases.'

'Miles, I brought three. You have too much stuff.'

* * *

'How much more of your stuff have we gotta put away?' Nick moaned, taking another empty suitcase into the cupboard in the hallway.

'Well, I have those three doors on the wardrobe right. My shoes are in here, my games stuff in here. We didn't do my clothes yet.' I said, tapping three mirrored surfaces on the fitted wardrobes.

'Your on your own there. Im tired.' Nick sighed, falling back on the bed.

'Do you want to do my underwear?'

'Hell yeah, I'm always willing to help, and you know that.' Nick smirked, grabbing the suitcase I was holding.

'Mhmm, willing to help with anything sexual.' I smirked, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Nick slowly kissed across my back, in between my shoulder blades.

'Im still awake.' I mumbled, turning to face him.

'Are you ok?' he asked, draping his arms around my waist loosely.

'Yeah. I'm just not very tired.'

'Another round to tire you out?'

'A third round? No way. I think its just keeping me awake longer.' I mumbled, pressing my head against his chest.

'Try and relax.' he whispered, running his hand through my hair.

'Your heartbeat is soothing.' I sighed, falling asleep.

* * *

'Let me do that.' I said persistently, taking the frying pan with the bacon in it from Paul.

'Miley, don't think you need to do this.' he said, unwillingly handing me the frying pan.

'I want to. This isn't about me being a girl or anything. Its about me being ready for my future.' I said firmly.

'Heres something I'm actually quite curious about. How did you end up with Nick? You two are nothing alike, at all.'

'They do say opposites attract.' I smiled.

'Do you remember the day he asked you out?'

'Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget.' I said dreamily, replaying the memory in my head.

**Flashback. 3rd**** Person POV (I know its confusing going from Mileys POV to a third person POV, but I find it easier to write flashbacks in third person)**

_Miley was sitting on the desk in science. Their teacher was sick, and there was confirmed information that there was no substitute to take them. The teacher from the class up the corridor, Mrs Bell, had told them to read a chapter in the textbook, but no one was. Some of the boys were playing with paper airplanes, some sitting around a table talking. All the girls had flocked to the large table in the corner of the room, starting on each others hair and make up. Miley was sitting alone, not wanting to be turned into a clone of the other girls, but afraid of being laughed at or teased if she tried to mess around with the boys, which is what she wanted to do._

_She looked up and glanced around the room. She could have sworn Nick was looking at her, but that couldn't be true. She'd lived on his street since she was ten, and he'd hated her since they first met. She had always pretended to hate him aswell, but the only thing she really hated about him was the fact that he'd never given her a chance. From the beginning, she'd always liked him. As a friend. Then, earlier that year, she'd started to see him as something more, but she would never let on._

_Nick was messing about on the other side of the room, talking to a group of guys. However, Miley kept distracting him. He knew she had no friends, and he was amazed at how she could just sit there alone. He would be terrified sitting there himself. Sure, he had hated her in the past, but for the past two years, since they were twelve, in his eyes, she had became beautiful. He kept up his I-hate-you persona, but only because he knew he'd be beaten up for changing it. _

'_Ha. Look at Stewart. Shes sitting herself again. Who's got a straw? I have some old paper we can use to spit ball her.' Tyler laughed, reaching into his bag._

'_Leave her alone.' Nick mumbled, not realising he had said it out loud._

'_I thought you hated that lonesome bitch.' Tyler interjected, turning to face Nick. 'Or was that just a pack of lies? You like her, don't you.'_

'_Don't call her a bitch. She's not a bitch. She's just another girl. She's been here for four years and hasn't made one friend. And its our fault. She's been trying to make friends. The girls exclude her because she wont wear make up or dress like a slut, and we exclude her because she's a girl.' Nick said, an unexplainable burst of confidence coming to him. 'I'll tell you this. Shes the fucking most beautiful girl I've ever seen.'_

_The table went silent as Nick stood up and walked over to Miley, pulling himself up onto the desk beside her._

'_What do you want.'_

'_I want to know why you put on such a brave face when you're clearly dying inside.'_

'_You don't actually care. You're over here so you can get information on my life, that you'll then tell those dicks you call friends, then you'll all laugh at me.' she said bluntly._

'_Look, whatever you tell me, I wont tell anyone. I want to be your friend.' Nick said, grabbing her hand loosely._

'_No way.' Miley snorted, pulling her hand back and jumping down from the desk. She walked over to the teachers desk, unwillingly swinging her hips. Her boots clacked across the tiled floor, in a continuous click-clack click-clack rhythm._

'_REJECT!'_

_Nick swiftly turned his head. The whole class had stopped whatever they were doing and were chanting 'reject'. It was only when Nick ran from the class crying that Miley realised he was legit._

'_Has anyone seen Nick?'_

'_Has anyone seen Miley?'_

_Both of them were pushing their way through the crowds at the disco, trying to find the other._

'_Miles!' Nick gasped, grabbing her arm._

'_Nick, I'm so sorry.' Miley said quickly, pulling him into a hug._

'_Do you think you'd like to ditch the disco and accompany me on a date?' he asked, taking her hands in his._

'_A-are you asking me out?'_

'_Mhmm. I really like you, Mi.'_

'_Lets go.' she smiled, intertwining her hand with his tightly and exiting through the broken fire exit._

**End of Flashback. Back to Mileys POV**

'Whatcha thinking about?' Nick asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

'Us meeting. And gerrof. I'm going to burn the bacon.' I said, slapping his hand. He reluctantly pulled away and sat at the breakfast bar. Joe and Frankie stumbled in, both clearly just awake.

'You, sit down.' Paul said to me, pulling the frying pan away from me and pushing me towards the table gently. Nick grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, his arms hugging my waist tightly.

'I love your outfit today, Miss Miley.' he whispered, his tongue rubbing my earlobe every so often. I turned around so I was facing him.

'Pfft. You would.' I scoffed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'You have very sexy legs, and you should wear short skirts a hell of a lot more often.' he said, slipping his hands into my back pockets.

'ENOUGH!' Joe yelled, standing up and hitting his hands off the table. 'I cant take this anymore!'

'What the fuck is it now?' Frankie sighed, rolling his eyes and laying his head on the table.

'Its them! They've both got one track minds. If they're apart, they're sexing, when they're together in public, they've mindfucking or getting touchy feely. When they're together and alone, they are having sex.'

'D'ya blame us? She's sexier than Daisy Duke.' Nick said, placing me on the chair next to him.

'She is not! The only person even close to Daisy Duke is Megan Fox!' Joe yelled, smashing a grapefruit from the fruit bowl on the floor.

'I am a lot sexier than Daisy Duke.' I said, standing up.

'Imma gonna go.' Paul said, walking out the back door. Frankie ran after him, slamming and locking the door.

'I don't think you appreciate the full value of my amazingly hot sex toy, do you Joe?' Nick smirked, grabbing the hem of my t-shirt.

'I don't and I definitely don't wanna find out.'

'Then you may wanna leave the room.'


	22. Chapter 21

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'I think we went a bit far.'

'Uggh. Nick, we are never doing it on a table again.' I sighed, dipping the sponge I was holding back into the bucket of water. 'This is taking far too long to clean.'

'We should just buy another table.' Nick said, throwing the sponge out the kitchen window.

'Lets.' I agreed, grabbing one end of the table. Nick grabbed the other, and we got it out of the back door, dumping it on the grass. Nick broke the legs from it and pushed it over next to the bins.

'We'll go find a diy store. We need to look around anyway.'

* * *

So, that's how we ended up lost, three hours later.

'Just leave it.' I sighed, flopping onto a bench. 'Phone Joe.'

'Or we could walk about a bit more. Its not like its-'

'DON'T SAY IT!' I shouted, putting my hand over his mouth.

'What?'

'Whenever someone says something like 'its not like its raining' it starts to-' queue the water hitting my head- 'rain.'

'You said it.' Nick smirked. I started grinding my jaw, my fringe sticking to my forehead as the cold water hit it.

'Nicholas-'

'Sorry. Sorry. C'mere.' he said, pulling his jacket off and pulling me close to him. He lifted the jacket above our heads, stopping us getting directly hit with rain.

'Lets go back.'

'We'll find our way.'

* * *

'We are hopeless with directions.' I coughed, pulling the blanket I had wrapped around me over my head.

'I'm sorry you got sick.' Nick said, taking the blanket from me, snuggling with me and putting the blanket back over us.

'Now you're gonna get sick.' I said, wrapping my arms around him.

'I don't care.' he said firmly, kissing my forehead.

'I love you.' I smiled, kissing his cheek.

'Hey! I want a proper 'I love you' kiss.' he pouted, pointing to his lips.

'You may not care, but I don't wanna get you sick.'

'We share everything else.' he said persistently, cupping my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

'Well done, Mr Intelligent. This is your fault.' I sniffed, opening a new tissue box.

'You got sick in the first place.'

'You kissed me when I told you not to.'

'Maybe its slightly my fault.'

I glared at him, hitting him with one of the many empty tissue boxes that littered the room.

'Ok, so it is my fault.' he admitted, coughing. 'But I just wanted to kiss my amazingly hot sex toy.'

'Uggh. Enough with that. I'm not your plaything. I'm a walking, talking, breathing person.' I said, turning away from him. 'I'm actually beginning to doubt the fact that you'd stay with me if I told you no more sex.'

'Whats up with you?' he asked, hugging me from behind.

'I'm pissed at you for getting yourself sick, and I'm also really worried and pissed at both of us.' I admitted, turning to face him and pressing my head against his chest.

'What are you worried about.' he asked, holding me close to him. I shivered as his hand brushed my stomach.

'This probably wont mean anything to you, with you being a guy, but I'm twelve days late.'

'You don't think-'

'Theres every possible chance.' I muttered, falling back onto the bed. Nick lay next to me, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

'This is all my fault.' he muttered, draping his arm over my stomach.

'Don't say that. Its not your fault. It takes two. And anyway, we don't know for sure yet. I might just be late.'

'Don't stress yourself. If you are, y'know, pregnant, you're always gonna have me to help.'

'But what about school? Theres a month left of break. If I am pregnant, it'll be a good first impression. The slut that got pregnant at sixteen.' I muttered, cuddling into his chest.

'If anyone says anything about you I'll beat the living shit out of them.' Nick said firmly, kissing my forehead.

'Before you beat the shit out of anyone, I need to take a urine sample to the clinic and find out if I am pregnant.'

* * *

'Its been three days. They should have contacted us by now.' Nick said impatiently, pacing the floor.

'You're more high strung than me. Just be patient.' I said, pulling on his arm. He sat down next to me, his leg bouncing impatiently.

'We need to think who we'll tell first. We need to do my family, and then yours. If you want we can leave out your dad and Louise until a few months.'

'We'll tell them last. If I am.' I decided. The phone went suddenly, causing me to jump. Nick rubbed my arm, calming me down, as he passed me the phone.

'Don't worry.' he whispered, kissing my ear. I put the phone down and grabbed Nick with everything in me.

'Positive.' I muttered, a stray tear rolling down my cheek.

'Whats wrong. Why am I seeing tears?' Nick asked, wiping the tear away.

'Its just, y'know, an awful lot to take in.' I admitted. I wasn't upset, honestly.

'Who first?' he asked, holding the phone up.

'My Mamaw, Aunt Dolly and Tammy and Luke will most likely want to know.' I said, taking the phone and pressing the number in. There was a slight silence then Mamaw picked up.

'Hi, Mamaw.' I said, smiling into the phone.

'Hello, Smiley. I'm so sorry you couldn't come see us this year. We've just finished moving. Tammy and Luke have been so annoying. I'm glad everyone in the family is past the baby stage now.' she said. I could hear Tammy and Luke's voices in the background.

'Um.' I hesitated. 'Not exactly.'

'What do you mean 'not exactly'?'

'Can you get Aunt Dolly to the phone aswell?' I asked, playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

'She's here. What is it?' Mamaw asked, obviously busy doing something else.

'I'm pregnant.' I blurted out, getting it over and done with. There was a really long awkward silence.

'Well, we'd have preferred it not to, but, these things happen.' Aunt Dolly sighed. 'Good luck.'

There was a beep signalling that the call had been cut off. I started shaking slightly and Nick instantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

'Lets phone Alison and Chuck.' I said quietly, putting on a fake smile. They hadn't said it outright, but I could tell Mamaw and Aunt Dolly were disappointed.

'I'll call them.' Nick said, taking the phone from my grasp. He dialled the number.

'You can tell them.' I whispered, putting my head in my hands. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation until Nick held the phone up to my ear.

'Miley, that's so great!' Alison screamed. I grimaced, then she stopped screaming.

'Yeah, I guess it is.'

'You seem upset.'

'I'm not. I just- I don't know.' I admitted, putting my head forward. My hair fell over my face in a soft curtain.

'I'm getting the next flight over there.'

* * *

'So, we had congratulations from Joe, Frankie, your dad, Alison, Chuck and my mum. I got called a slut by my dad, your mother and Aunt Dolly and Mamaw. That's half and half.' I said, putting the phone back into the holder.

'And Alisons coming out to see you. She said she'd be here tomorrow lunchtime.' Nick reminded me, pulling me onto his lap.

'We need some happy music.' I declared, walking over to the iPod docking station with my iPod secured into it.

'Like what?'

'I dunno. Wham! or something like that.' I shrugged, flicking my way down the song list.

'Have you got Freedom?'

'Mhmm.' I said, tapping the song title with my thumb.

'This is going to be so awesome. Y'know, you and me and our baby. Do you want a boy or girl?'

'I want a boy. I want a famous baseball or soccer player.'

'What if he's gay and doesn't like sports.'

'You shut up. What do you want?'

'I want a girl. Because I wanna be able to spoil _**My Girl**_, and my baby girl.' he said, pulling me down next to him on the couch.

'I guess.. Its just plain freakish when a guy spoils his son. Its different if it's a daddys girl. But I still want a boy.'


	23. Chapter 22

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

'That's Alison here!' Joe yelled from the hallway. He ran upstairs again, Nick chasing after him ('You cant just leave her at the door, you dumbass! That's rude-')

I sighed and walked over to the door. Alison was standing there, smiling.

'Sorry about him. He doesn't have a single manner in his body.' I said, getting out of the way to let her in.

'I know. He's always been like that.' Alison smiled. We walked through into the small office, sitting on the couch.

'I pity the girl that is unfortunate enough to be stuck with him.' I smirked, folding my arms across my stomach.

'Enough about Joe. I'm here to see you!' Alison exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

'Yeah. Me and the blob in my uterus.' I muttered, my face squashed against her shoulder.

'Don't say that. Its going to be a lot more than a blob.'

'Don't be so sure. After what some of my own family members have said, I'm not sure if I wanna keep it.' I sighed, clutching my hands behind Alison's back.

'What did who say?' she asked.

'My dad said I was a stupid reckless little slut and he'd laugh if I caught an STD. My Mamaw and Aunt Dolly said I was too immature to be a parent, and Denise said I was a stupid whore.'

'Don't listen to them. Don't even think about what they said.' she comforted, rubbing circles on my back.

'I'm trying not to, but its hard to ignore it. I think they're right.' I murmured, biting my lip.

'Don't say that ever again. They are NOT right. You're not a slut, or a whore. And you're just a teenager, you're going to be immature. You'll start to mature when it sinks in fully. Trust me.'

I relaxed, pulling back from the hug. I looked around as I heard the door click. Nick walked over to me, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist, rubbing circles around my navel. I smiled contentedly, allowing myself to fall back into his chest.

'You two are going to be great parents. I know it.'

* * *

'What do you think of this?' Alison suggested, showing me another baby bedroom set.

'I don't want to be rude, but can we leave this? I'm not in the mood for any shopping. Least of all baby shopping.'

'Ok. If you ever need anything, just ask me. I'm staying here for at least a year and a half. Theres no way I'm letting you go through this alone. Well, you're not alone, but, you're the only woman in this entire household.'

'Why are you doing all this for me?' I asked suddenly, sitting up. 'Its not like we're related, you didn't know me until last month, and we barely know each other.'

'I'm doing this because I can see how important you are to Nick.' she said, looking me in the eye, a sure sign she wasn't lying. 'If he didn't have you, he would be a totally different person. He sees you as something of higher importance than his life.'

'I guess. When he comes back, can you tell him I'm sleeping?' I said, standing up and walking upstairs.

* * *

'Mgff.' I murmured, opening my eyes slightly.

'Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you.' Nick whispered, kissing my forehead.

'Hug me.' I said, shuffling over to him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his body.

'Are you feeling ok?'

'Yeah. I'm fine. How long have I been sleeping for?' I asked, rubbing my head on the pillow.

'All day. Its nearly midnight.'

'I cant believe that I'm pregnant.' I mumbled randomly, my breathing slowing as I drifted into sleep slowly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**x- Summer Is Over -x**_

'I hate you.'

'I love you too.' Nick replied sarcastically, kissing the side of my head.

'Shut up.' I said, wrapping my arms around him. His arm went around my waist, rubbing on the top of my leg.

'You're worried.' he said, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

'I'm a little worried.' I admitted. 'I mean, we're going to have to start all over again in this new school. And I'm pregnant.'

'Miles, my dad went to a meeting with the principal and we're in all the same classes. Anyone dares say anything about you and I'll kill them.'

'You wouldn't kill someone.'

'If I was standing up for you I would.' he said, rubbing up and down my back.

'I love you.' I said contentedly, moving around so I was sitting on his lap.

'Stop worrying. You don't need to tell them you're pregnant if you don't wanna. Its not like you're going to be showing for at least another month and a half. And you have me.' Nick said, stroking my hair.

'You make everything seem so damn simple.' I muttered, closing my eyes.

'It will be, Miles. Trust me. At the end of the day, you are, and always will be, my girl.'

I smiled. I turned to face Nick, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his, trying to convey all the emotions that I couldn't explain.

_**I know, I know, its been like 4 days! I'm really sorry, please forgive me! I was at Loch Lomond for two weeks, but after two days my mum got fed up with my complaining and sent me home, and I've been parcelled between my cousin and my best friend Frankie for the past week and a half. But my mums home now, so I can actually get some proper writing done. And I know this is shorter than usual, but the next one is longer, because its them starting at the new school. **_

_**Peace.**__Love.__**Niley.**_


	24. Chapter 23

**You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!**

MILEYS POV

I woke up way before Nick the next day. I wriggled out of the bed, trying not to wake him. The cold air surrounded me, causing my whole body to shiver. I walked into the bathroom, turning the dial on the shower.

* * *

I paced along the path, my feet leading the way to the school. I didn't wanna try and jump into any certain category yet, so I was wearing a kicked in pair of trainers, my knee length denim shorts, a red t-shirt and a denim jacket. I had pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail, and I wasn't wearing any makeup. My bag was slung over my shoulder, the books inside bouncing off my back.

I was walking myself, because Nick had told me to go ahead. He'd come find me the moment he entered the school grounds, so it wasn't a big deal. I pushed my way through the crowds at the gate, prepared to make my way to art, which was my first class.

'Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me, MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS. Excuse me.'

I looked up from the ground to see a girl grabbing my arm and dragging me through the doors. She had blonde curly hair, and was quite tall. A curly redhead was just ahead of her.

'I'm Taylor.' the blonde introduced. 'And this is Abigail. Sorry for grabbing you, but we saw you from the window and you looked new and lost.'

'I am.' I said, looking up at them. 'I'm Miley.'

'Right, well, we were new here last year, and we can guarantee we know how you feel. Consider us friends.' Abigail said, climbing onto the desk.

'Where abouts from the south did you come from?' Taylor asked, sitting next to me. 'I can hear your accent. We're Pennsylvanian.'

'I'm from Tennessee. Its kind of a long story how I got here.'

'We wont make you tell us.' Abigail smiled, throwing a chewing gum at me.

'Lets see your schedule.'

I handed my schedule to Taylor, and she glanced over it quickly.

'Me and Abigail are in all your classes. This is Mr Sheridan's art room. We sit on this desk, but theres two spare seats. You can sit on one if you like.' she announced, handing it back to me.

'Thanks. I must admit, I'm pretty surprised at this. I had no friends in my last school, and I've barely been in this one and I've met you two.'

'We'll brief you. Watch out for Selena Russo. Resident slut and bitch. She's in all your classes aswell.' Abigail told me, pointing to a dark haired girl in the school photo.

'We're the odd two. We mess around and get into fights a lot, but we're both straight A students.'

'Wow. I'm kinda like that, but theres no way I'll ever get straight As.' I gasped, sitting down on the chair across from Taylor.

'Ding ding ding. Hottie alert.' Abigail called, pointing out the window. I couldn't be bothered getting up, so I just stayed where I was.

'Hes. Fucking. Coming. This. Way.' Taylor shrieked, hyperventilating. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the windows.

'Off limits, ladies. He's mine.' I smiled, hitting the window pane with my hand.

'You're dating him? Fucking lucky bitch.'

'Abigail, leave off. You can get the next hottie. I'm happy being single.' Taylor said, slapping Abigail across the back of her head. I walked over to the doorway, leaning on the frame. Nick ran up to me, lifting me off the ground.

'I missed you.' he whispered in my ear, kissing it quickly. My arms went around his neck, rubbing it softly.

'Ht hmm.' Taylor coughed, shaking her head.

'Oh, yeah. Nick, this is Taylor, and that's Abigail. Taylor, Nick, Abigail, Nick. Nick, Taylor, Nick, Abigail.' I introduced, freeing myself from Nicks grip.

'Hi.' Taylor said. 'You can sit with us if you want.'

The bell rang and we darted back to the desk, pulling out our notepads and stationary. The class slowly filled and Mr Sheridan walked in.

'This term, we will be concentrating on different types of cartoon art. Each of you take a sheet of paper and invent a cartoon character. It can be any style.' he said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

Taylor being Taylor, she got everyone at the group all the stuff they needed. I picked up a 2b pencil and started sketching. I really had no idea what I was doing. Five minutes in, and all I could describe it as was some sort of cross between Japanese anime and a depressed schoolgirl. Don't ask me how it ended up like that, because I honestly don't know.

'Um, Miley Stewart? The nurse wants to see you.' Mr Sheridan called, reading from an email.

I rolled my eyes. I knew this was going to happen. I handed the sheet of paper into Mr Sheridan and went out into the corridor, following the crappy undetailed map.

* * *

'That's fine, Nurse McKee. I'll send Nick down.' I said, leaving the office. I ran back to the art class, walking over to Mr Sheridan. 'Nurse McKee wants to see Nick.'

'Thanks for telling me, Miley. And this?' he said, pointing at my drawing. 'That's good raw talent. A few lessons and you could be on your way to being a professional.'

'Thanks, Sir, but I really dont want to become an artist. I do a few drawings here and there, but thats it.'

* * *

'Sit over here.' Abigail said, pulling me through the lunchtime crowds. Nick was still with the nurse, but that's not surprising. She'll be having to go through everything that's happened because of his diabetes, and that could take the rest of the day.

'Right, girly. Spill the details.' Taylor smirked, looking at me. 'How far have you let him get?'

'Tay, we're eating.' I gagged, spitting my mouthful into the bin.

'Just tell! Please.' Abigail pouted, tilting her head on one side like a puppy.

'Fine. I'll tell. But not here. It seems loud, but anyone could be listening.' I sighed, picking up my stuff and leading them out of the dining room. I opened the door to an empty classroom I had stumbled across earlier.

'We're alone now. Tell.' Taylor said, grabbing my arms and making me jump.

'Calm down, bitch.' I laughed, escaping her grip and sitting on the windowsill. 'And you two are perverts, asking about my sex life.'

'Stop trying to divert the conversation.' Abigail smirked, poking my arm.

'I'll tell you if you two stop bugging me.' I said, looking at the floor.

'We promise.' Taylor and Abigail smiled, scout saluting me.

'You wont tell anyone else, will you?'

'We wouldn't dream of it, chicka. You're our friend now. What you tell us, we tell no one.' Taylor said, putting her arm over my shoulder.

'Promise never to call me chicka ever again.'

'Stop diverting the conversation and tell us!' Abigail said impatiently, sitting on the other side of me.

'Ok. Well, we have sex. A lot.' I said, leaning back on the window. Thank god it was closed.

'How much is a lot?'

'Nearly every night.'

'With or without the plastic?'

'Ugh. We never use the plastic.'

'Has he ate you out?'

'That's fucking childs play, Abigail.'

'Just stick to him like glue. Slutface Selena was eyeing him up earlier.' Taylor said, walking over to the door and opening it. Nick stumbled in, slamming the door behind him.

'Holy shit. I just met the bitch and I know she's a fucking whore.' he said, climbing onto the windowsill beside me. 'Would anyone in the school care if I slapped Selena?'

'No.' we all responded instantly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the crown of my head. We sat in a silent embrace for a few minutes.

'I'm gonna hurl.' I said suddenly, making a dash for the bin. Nick ran after me, dragging my hair into his hands to stop the sick hitting it.

'Are you ok?' Taylor asked, walking over to me. I nodded.

'Its just morning sickness.' I replied, forgetting I hadn't told them yet. Nick wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

'Don't you get morning sickness when you're pregnant?' Abigail asked, standing beside Taylor. I cringed, realising I had gave myself away.

'Um, about that.' I murmured, biting my lip.

'You're pregnant.' Taylor said, making it a lot easier for me.

'Yeah.'

'That's awesome.' both Taylor and Abigail smiled, wrapping their arms around me.

'When are you due?' Abigail asked, ruffling my hair.

'March.'

'We'd better head to class.' Nick whispered in my ear as the bell gave a loud ring.

'Its music.' Taylor sighed. 'In the other building.'

We all navigated our way to the music class, sitting in the empty chairs at the front. The teacher came in, standing in front of the board.

'Class, I am Miss Waters, but feel free to call me Cleo.' she introduced, writing 'Cleo Waters' on the board.

'Good afternoon Cleo.' we chorused, while she stood contentedly at the front.

'Well, we're going to be performing some songs for the concert. They're all suited for a female vocalist. We have a small class here. Theres only ten of you, so that should be fairly easy. Brodan and Corey, you'll do drum kit?'

Two boys stood up, walking up to the kits at the back.

'Guitarists?'

Nick stood up, along with a girl whose name was Cherry-Eve.

'So, the other five will do keyboard? And Selena, you'll sing?' Cleo said, sitting on her chair.

'I'd like to try singing aswell.' I said suddenly, standing up.

'We can do that. Taylor, Abigail, Sasha and Tessa, keyboards. We need you all to learn the songs 'Love Story' 'Manic Monday' 'C'est La Vie' and 'Back To The 80's' They're all in the books in the yellow drawer.' Cleo instructed, pulling me and Selena into the room next door.

'I'm Miley.' I introduced myself, sitting where Cleo pointed.

'You have a sweet voice.' she smiled, patting my shoulder.

'So, Cleo, how are we gonna work this with two of us? Are we gonna like, take two songs each.' Selena asked, her mouth obviously full of gum.

'That's exactly what we're going to do. Selena, you're going to do Manic Monday and C'est La Vie do you think you could go to Mr Mutch's room and practice.'

She stood up and left, closing the door behind her.

'Her voice isn't perfect, but she's the best we've got.' Cleo said, handing me a lyric book. She sat at the keyboard, setting the tempo and stuff.

'Will I try Love Story?' I asked nervously, standing up.

'Yeah. If you don't mind. I'm not familiar with your voice, so we'll see if those songs suit your voice.' Cleo confirmed, starting to play it on the keyboard.

'We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashbacks start, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know, that you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was cryin' on the staircase beggin you, please don't go!' I sang, stopping just before the chorus.

'Why did you stop?' Cleo asked, tilting her head.

'I wanted to know if you thought my voice was ok.' I said, looking down at the floor.

'Miley, your voice is perfect. Stop doubting yourself. Hasn't anyone ever told you how good your voice is?'

'Well, Nick, but I wasn't sure if he was saying that truthfully or if it was just because he loves me.' I mumbled.

'He was being honest. Do you want to try that again?'

* * *

'Nick.' I said quietly, looking over at him.

'What is it? Whatever it is, you seem really distressed about it.' he replied, pulling me onto his lap and burying his head in my hair.

'I'm going to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad at me.' I mumbled, pulling on the edge of his t-shirt.

'Miles, I'll never get mad at you, no matter what you tell me.' he said, wrapping his arms around my waist tighter.

'Well. I've been thinking and, I think I should drop out of school.'

'Why?'

'Not right now. Like, after Christmas. When I get the time off to have the baby I might just stay off.' I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'You don't need to do that. I was thinking about that, and I saw an ad for a childminder. They work from a house five doors down from the school. Its $50 a year and I checked the web. They're totally legit, and they have some really good reviews.'

'I don't deserve you.'

'If anything, I don't deserve YOU. You're so nice and caring, and you're beautiful. I was just one guy that had a huge crush on you. This isn't some stupid school romance, we're in this together, forever.'

'You've been planning everything and I've not been doing anything. I just feel so useless.' I murmured, my head resting on Nick's chest.

'Don't ever say that about yourself. You're not useless.'

'I feel useless, and nothing you can ever tell me will change that. I'm going to bed.' I said dully, crawling under the duvet.


	25. Chapter 24

You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!

MILEYS POV

I woke up the next day to find Nick staring at me, with his hand on my cheek. I brought my hand up to my face, covering his.

'Still think you're useless?' he asked, rubbing his hand across my face.

'Yes.'

'Miles, don't think that. There is no way that you're useless. You've always tried to do everything, even when you know you physically cant. That's not useless.' he said firmly, kissing my forehead.

'But I always made a mess of it and everyone would have to start again.'

'Miley, I'm not listening to this anymore. You're not useless and that is final.'

* * *

'Tay!' I yelled, throwing the paper aeroplane in her direction. She jumped and caught it, swiftly sending it towards Abigail.

'You're so immature.' Selena sneered, sitting on the edge of a desk. 'it's a piece of paper that you can glide through the air. Big whoop.'

'You shut it.' I said, walking over to her. She was at least six inches taller than me, but that was because of her heels.

'Don't give me another reason to hate you, Stewart.'

'Look, Nick is mine, so you can get your eyes, hands and mind off of him.'

'Or what?'

I answered that question by bursting her nose. Some of her blood dripped onto my hand, so I wiped it across her t-shirt.

'I cannot believe you!.' she screeched, storming out of the class, slamming the door behind her.

'See, not useless.' Nick smiled, coming up behind me.

'Where the hell did you come from?' I asked, turning to face him.

'I've been in that corner for the past hour.'

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' Miss Clarke yelled, coming into the room. 'I LEAVE YOU LOT ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND A RIOT STARTS? SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP.'

We all slumped in out chairs, flicking rubber dust **(a/n: haha, I don't know what you call it, but it's the stuff that you get when you rub something out.)**

'So, ending that incident, can we-' Miss Clarke stopped. 'Wheres Selena?'

I grimaced, clutching Nick's hand under the table.

'Miley attacked her, Miss. She's away to the nurse.' one of the girls piped up. Taylor spat at her, waving her middle finger in the air.

'Enough.' Miss Clarke said sharply, glaring at Taylor.

'But it wasn't Miley's fault, Miss.' Abigail protested, standing up.

'Slutlena was trying to make a move on her boyfriend. We're girls! We're going to hurt people that try to take what we love.' Taylor said, nodding.

'Taylor, Miley and Abigail! Get outside, we need a serious talk. Everyone else, start at page 186 and work your way through.' Miss Clarke said firmly, pointing at the doorway. We all slowly walked out, Taylor slamming the door behind us.

'She's such a bitch.' I said, kicking the wall.

'Slutlena or Miss Clarke?' Abigail asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. I slid down the wall and sat next to her.

'Both.'

Taylor sat down next to us, and we started fantasising about ways to kill Selena. Taylors was best. Her plan was to ship her to Hogwarts and then abandon her in the Forbidden Forest, because the centaurs' and the acromantula would attack and eat her. It was honestly amazing.

'Right, girls.' Miss Clarke said, appearing next to us. 'Stand up and explain.'

'Selena has been trying to drag my boyfriend away from me ever since we started the school.' I said, standing up and pulling Tay and Abigail up.

'Ok, you have an excuse. Your hormones are everywhere and you'll be really possessive, so you'll only get detention for a day. Taylor and Abigail, one week.'

'This stinks.' Taylor said glumly, slumping against the wall.

'You know what?' Abigail smiled, 'We should have a sleepover. Tonight at Taylor's'

'I like how you arrange stuff at my house.' Taylor laughed, 'But ok. You'd better be able to make it, Smiles.'

'Of course I can.' I agreed.

* * *

I walked up to Taylor's front door, my holdall on my shoulder. I was wearing white jeans, a pair of black boots, and a black t-shirt. I knocked on the door a few times, then stood back.

'Hello. You must be Miley. Come in, come in.'

'Thank you, Mrs Swift.' I said, stepping in the door after her.

'Tay and Abigail are upstairs in her bedroom. Third door on the left.'

I ran upstairs, opening the door. I had never seen so much beige in one room.

The laminate was a deep brown, with beige walls. The bed, dresser and wardrobe were all on the one wall under the window, and were the same shade as the floor. The duvet was white, and a white sheepskin rug sat in the middle of the floor. A white tv was mounted on the wall, with a huge pile of dvd's on a shelf below it.

'Ya made it!' Abigail smiled, pulling me into the room.

'You can pick the dvd.' Taylor announced, falling back onto the mattress

'No, Abigail can pick.' I said, sitting next to Taylor. Abigail slid a disc into the player.

'Hehe. The Exorcist.' she smirked, sprawling on the mattress.

* * *

'Dude. Walk me to the bathroom.' I said, my eyes open wide.

'I'll walk you if she walks me.' Taylor mumbled, looking at Abigail.

'You lot are wimps.' she said, standing up. 'I'll walk Miley.'

'No! Don't leave me!' Taylor shrieked, jumping up.

'We'll go.' I said, standing up and pulling Taylor with me. We paced along the hallway, jumping at every little noise.

'BANZAI!'

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' we shrieked, falling back onto the floor.

'Haha! Your friends are so gullible, Taytay. So are you!'

'Ugh! Austin, piss off.' Taylor said angrily, pushing the boy backwards.

'I thought sisters were supposed to be nice.' he muttered, going into a room and slamming the door.

'My dickhead little brother. He's thirteen but he acts like he's three.'

'He gave me a fucking heart attack.' I said, grabbing Taylor's hand and pulling myself off of the ground.

* * *

'And then Taylor's brother Austin came out and gave us a heart attack and then-'

'Calm down, Miles.' Nick smirked, covering my eyes with his hands.

'What was that going to do?' I asked, prying his hands away from my eyes.

'Oh, to calm an animal down all you do is cover its eyes. It worked.' he smiled, quickly kissing my cheek.

'Are you calling me an animal?'

'A wild, feisty, untameable, sexy animal.'

'I can hear you.' Frankie gagged, waving from behind his comic.

'Well then don't listen.' Nick laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

'Ah. That hurts.' I cringed, pulling his hands away.

'Sorry, babe.' he apologised, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

'I cant believe that I'm going to be a mum in five months.' I murmured, pressing my head into his chest. _**(yeah, we skipped a few months. I don't want more than 30 chapters…it'll just drag on) **_

'You're going to be brilliant.' Nick assured, holding me close to him.

'I cant imagine what I'd do without you.' I said truthfully, drawing shapes on his chest with my thumb.

'Well, I can imagine that I wouldn't have to sit and see this in every room in the house! You two have a bedroom for a reason.' Frankie gagged, standing up and walking out.

'My parents are awesome at raising polite children, arent they?' Nick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

'You turned out pretty good. Maybe they thought you lot would be an influence on Frankie. If they did, epic fail.'

'Dinner!' Paul yelled. Joe and Frankie came running down the stairs, pushing and shoving one another.

'Ok, I'm sorry, Joe was the epic fail influence.' I giggled, standing up. Of course he was. He had always been an idiot.

'True, true.' Nick smiled, getting up and following me into the kitchen.

* * *

'Lets play dares, but with a twist. You need to do the dare if the other person refuses.' Joe suggested with a smirk. I could see this would be funny, but terrible. Only me, Nick, Joe and Frankie were here, so I was going to be an easy target.

'Miley, you start.' Frankie said, flopping onto a beanbag chair.

'Ok. Joe, kiss Nick.'

'Eww. Incest.'

'Guess I need to kiss him then.' I smiled, leaning in.

'New rule, Miley cant dare people to kiss, hug, undress or feel up Nick.' Joe said firmly.

'Aww. Ruin the fun.' I muttered, climbing onto Nick's lap.

'Ok, well, Frankie, I dare you to kiss Miley.' Joe said, laughing.

'No way. Her lips are mine.' Nick pouted, putting his hand over my mouth.

'This is going to be one hellofa funny game. We need to get this filmed for you tube.' Frankie laughed, and everyone knows laughter is contagious.

_**I know, its been forever. I have been finding it super hard to write because there have a lot of things been going on in my life and I'm fighting with everyone, including myself. Please excuse my lateness x **_


	26. Chapter 25

You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!

_**Rightt… in this chapter the baby is 3mth old.**_

MILEYS POV

'Miles, please stop worrying.' Nick said, running his hand through my hair.

'I'm not worrying.' I lied, my head falling into his chest.

'Can we concentrate please?' Miss Logan said sharply. 'Miley, switch seats with Selena.'

'NO.' Nick and I remarked at the same time.

'Miss, I'll switch seats with Miley, that way the problem is solved.' Taylor declared.

'Nice try, Ms Swift, but Miley and Nick seem to distract each other if they're in a 2meter vicinity of each other.'

'Miss, try and see this from my point of view, please.' I begged. 'I've been out of school since Christmas. I've been studying for like, eight hours after school to try and get all the lessons that will show up in an exam covered. On top of that I've got a 3 month old baby, that I'm worrying senselessly about because this is the first time she's been left with the childminder and not a family member. I'm just going to collapse and crumble if I'm separated from Nick.'

'Ms Stewart that is irrelevant. If you have family problems, see me at lunch. I'm your guidance teacher outside of class hours. Otherwise I'm your history teach-'

'Saved by the bell.' Nick smirked, grabbing my hand and walking out of the class.

* * *

'Um, you can come over if you want.' I said to Taylor, walking down the path of the school. 'I need to run ahead to get Kanari, but you can catch up.'

I darted down the path, running into the childminder. I rang the bell, tapping my foot impatiently at the door.

'Ah, Miley. Kanari was brilliant. She'll socialise with anyone. One of the elder children, Lass, she's five, she fussed over Kanari like anything.' explained Marie, the childminder. I followed her through the hallway into the kitchen. She took the bottle labelled 'Kanari' from the fridge and then led me through to the main room.

Toys littered the floor, along with some ender children playing with each other.

'Most of the babies are upstairs in the sleeping room, but Kanari wouldn't calm, so we've left her playing with Lass.' Marie told me, walking me over to the pen in the corner.

'Look. See you do this.'

'That's so cute.' I smiled, watching as the girl started building with the wooden bricks. Kanari was sitting on the floor facing her, her head tilted. I walked over and picked up Kanari, kissing her forehead.

_**Teehee.. I luff the random names. Roughly translated, Kanari means 'Pretty' in Japanese.**_

* * *

'Nick, can you please come and get her? I need to read this one final chapter on kanji and then I can stop studying for tonight.'

_**(Please appreciate how long this took me. My Alt key has no lettering on it anymore)**_

あなたはリスク係することができますしている場合一般的な方法は、地域を移動するマップを次のですが、-

My eyes skimmed the page as Nick lifted Kanari from my lap. I could feel my eyelids starting to droop, even though it was barely past 6pm.

'Miles, stop for tonight, please. You're going to pass out if you don't sleep.' Nick said sweetly in my ear, holding my face with his hand.

'I cant sleep.' I said firmly, turning my attention back to the book.

あなた自身があなたを迷子になる場合は、それは地図を運ぶために安全であり、それゆえが簡単に...

'Why not?'

'I need to finish this, then I need to put Kanari to bed. Then I've gotta go get in a shower, then I can sleep.'

'Sleep. You can finish that book tomorrow morning. I can put Kanari to bed, I'm not a total idiot. Forget about a shower. Most people would agree health is more important than hygiene.'

'I cant, Nick. I only need to read another sentence, and then I can put Kanari to bed.' I said firmly. Nick took hold of the book, skimming over it, even though he couldn't understand it. He pointed to a character.

'Whats that say?'

'That's 'tozan' (登山)' I said, closing the book. 'It means mountaineering.'

'See, you know it all. Now get to bed.'

* * *

'Stay where you are.' Nick said firmly, holding me against the mattress. 'You're going to pass out. You need to sleep. You're not going to school. End of conversation, Miles.'

'What am I going to do then?' I asked, sitting up. Kanari is already at the childminders, so I'll be here myself.'

'Frankie broke his arm. He's here all day.'

'Fine. I'll stay here with him. But you need to bring me back all of the work you cover today.' I reluctantly agreed.

'Ok.' Nick said, kissing me gently. I knew he was lying. His forehead was crinkled.

'So. What are we going to do?' Frankie asked, bouncing up and down on the beanbag chair.

'What do you want to do? I was going to start on another book….' I said warily, stretching out across the sofa.

'Will you read it to me?' he asked, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of me.

'I guess.' I said, picking up a schoolbook.

'Thanks.' he smiled.

I looked down at the page, mentally translating it.

後は、過去には、少し子猫、深いデモの街に住んで。それは裕福な家庭のペットでしたが、それを嫌っていました。確かに、彼女は、彼女が望むすべてを持って彼女は家の外には許されなかった。人の名前です子猫はララだった巨大な避難計画をでっち上げ、レイの助けを使用して、家族の愛らしい柴犬。レイは、ララは男の子ベッドルーム、ウィンドウの漁獲量が壊れていたために取得することができます人をそらすでしょう。ララは、その後、自由に自分の道を作る木を登ることができます。'レイちゃん、私は戻ってくるよ、あなたがしたい場合が得るのを助ける。'彼女は二階を実行するようになったとしてララは、レイの鼻をなめると約束した。'いけないの心配、ララちゃん。私は幸せここでは、と私私は取得したい場合、私はいつもちょうど窓の外を登ることができます。あなたがそれを行うことができます場合は、私がすることができます。'ララは、彼女の友人で、男の子をベッドルーム、彼女の偉大なエスケープを行う準備ができて入る前に微笑んだ。

'That's funny writing.' Frankie remarked, having moved so he was now looking over my shoulder.

'Its Japanese.' I told him, before reading aloud.

**_'Once, in the past, there was a little kitten, living deep in the city of Des Moines. It was the pet of a rich family, but it hated it. Sure, she got everything she wanted, but she was never allowed out of the house._**

**_The kitten, who's name was Lara, concocted up a huge escape plan, using help from Rae, the family's adorable shiba inu. Rae would distract the people, allowing Lara to get into the little boys bedroom, because the window catch was broken. Lara could then climb down the tree, making her way to freedom._**

**_'Rae-chan, I'll come back and help you get out if you want.' Lara promised, licking Rae's nose as she started to run upstairs._**

**_'Dont worry, Lara-chan. I'm happy here, and if I want to get out, I can always just climb out the window. If you can do it, I can.'_**

**_Lara smiled at her friend, before entering the little boys bedroom, ready to make her great escape.'_**

'That sounds a good story. Can you teach me to read it so you don't need to read it to me?' Frankie asked.

'Yeah.' I promised, getting a pen and paper from the table beside me. If I was teaching him, I was sort of studying, so it was win-win.

* * *

'So, 'ka' (カー) basically comes at the end of a question?'

'Exactly. So, why don't you go and try and read a page. I think you can.' I smiled, ruffling his hair.

'I wish Joe and Nick were as nice as you. When Kanari is old enough I'm going to teach her lots of stuff.'

'I'm sure you will. Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?'

'Nah. I just wanna try and read this.'

* * *

I looked over the book as Frankie read to me, correcting any mistakes he was making.

その後、時ララが最終的に少年の窓から脱出した、彼女はゆっくりとツリーを彼女の方法を行った。彼女はレイが暴動ウィンドウかかわらず、誰もララの消失に気付くだろうので、混乱を作る実行して見ることができる。'私はあなたには、レイちゃんが大好きです。私はあなたを決して忘れません。'ララは、しっかりと地面にジャンプした。彼女は木で、街に出て実行する前にしっぽをいじっ。『ママ！キティ！小さな子供が、ララは、速やかに反対方向に走った指す笑った。彼女はすべての車の間に、ネットで自分自身を見つけるいきました。'別の野良猫が交通事故を引き起こす。あなたはポンドに来ている。'を男はしゃがれ声で、ファンのケージにララを投げると発表した。すべては彼女が出来るにゃなすすべもなくした。

**_'Then when Lara had finally escaped from the boy's window, she slowly made her way down the tree. She could see Rae running riot though the window, making chaos so no one would notice Lara's disappearance._**

**_'I love you, Rae-chan. I'll never forget you.' Lara said firmly, jumping onto the ground. She flicked her tail at the tree, before running out into the streets._**

**_'Mama! A kitty!' a small child smiled, pointing at Lara, who promptly ran in the opposite direction. She darted in between all of the cars, finding herself in a net._**

**_'Another stray cat causing road accidents. You're coming to the pound.' a man announced in a gruff voice, throwing Lara into a cage in a van. All she could do was nya helplessly.'_**

'That was perfect.' I praised, closing the book.

'What does nya mean?'

'Oh, in Japan, instead of saying 'mew' they say 'nya'. And they replace 'woof' with 'wan'.'

'That's cool.'


	27. Chapter 26

You Be The Prince And I'll Be The Princess!

_**Excuse my lateness… an idea for a new story popped into my head and I typed out a rough plan. And I'm really busy getting ready for Halloween (yes, I know its July, but I've made my own costume every year since I was eight, and this is gonna be the best yet) so, late updates….**_

MILEYS POV

'Nickyyy..'

'What is it, oh beautiful princess?''

'First, stop calling me that.' I said seriously, turning to face him. 'And second, did you put Kanari to sleep? If you've left her up there with all her toys, I will kill you.'

'Shes certainly asleep. And I wouldn't lie to you, Mi. I love you too much.'

I stood up, running my hand through my hair. Nick tried, but you honestly couldn't trust him with anything concerning Kanari. I walked upstairs, peering in at the crib.

'You don't trust me, do you?' Nick whispered in my ear, making me jump.

'I do, I'm just paranoid.' I admitted, tiptoeing over to the crib. Kanari was cuddled up in between two teddies, signing and gurgling occasionally. I ran my fingers through her hair, being careful not to wake her.

'Its ok. You're allowed to be paranoid.' Nick whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Kanari gurgled, opening her eyes wide.

'Great.' I muttered, leaning over and picking her up. 'I think she's hungry. Nick. Leave.'

* * *

'I cant believe we're doing exams. I think I should be excused.' I pouted, walking along the hallway between Taylor and Abigail.

'What makes you think you should be excused?' Taylor asked.

'I have a baby that wont let me sleep until like, 4am. I'll hurt my brain trying to think.'

'You always hurt your brain trying to think.' Abigail joked, pushing my head forward.

'You shut up.'

'Girls…..' Mr Lena warned. He was assigned to watch the halls, because there was so much fighting.

'We're not fighting, sir! We're joking about.' Taylor smiled, dragging us both into an empty classroom.

'I hate him.'

'Everyone does.' I sighed, lying on a desk.

'DOGPILE ON MILEY!' yelled Taylor. Her and Abigail ran at me, jumping on top of me. I laughed along with them until my back started to hurt.

'Hurting.' I groaned, closing my eyes.

'Time for health anyway.' Abigail shouted over the ringing of the bell.

Taylor pulled me off of the desk, and we ran along the corridor, all three of us knowing we were late, considering out health class was on the fifth floor in the other building. We were running/walking across the yard, trying to reach the door of the other building.

'Ooops, you're late.'

'Not now, Slutlena.' I said impatiently, grabbing the door handle, so she couldn't lock it. I stuck my foot in the small gap, holding the door open.

'We could make a deal. You get to class, if I get to take Nick home with me for a night.'

'HELL NO.' I yelled angrily, yanking the door with all my strength. Selena stumbled forward, landing on her face on the stairs.

'You're strong when you're pissed.' Abigail smiled, kicking Selena as she walked past her. Taylor followed suit and we ran the rest of the way to class. By the time we were on the fifth floor, we were all panting and near enough crawling.

'Late again girls…' Miss Pyxis sighed as we stumbled through the classroom door, taking our seats.

'Sorry, Miss.' we chorused. Nick squeezed my hand under the table, and I smiled at him.

'Miss Stewart! Please pay attention.'

'Sorry.'

I let my head fall onto the table, breathing a deep sigh as I done so. I had no idea why I was still in the class. The topic was pregnancy, and I had been through it, and I was banned from answering questions, because I knew it all.

* * *

'Nick!' I yelled, running after him. 'What the hell is it?'

'I'm scared, Miley. That's what it is.' he said, turning to me. His eyes were watery, but he wasn't allowing himself to cry. I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist, and he pressed his face into my hair.

'Please don't be scared.' I whispered, starting to cry.

'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry.' he said softy, kissing my forehead.

'What are you scared of?' I asked, looking up at him.

'Everything.' he replied, sitting onto the couch, pulling me onto his lap. 'What if something happens to Kanari? That would kill us both, and seeing you like that would make me feel worse. What if something happens to me? That would have a knock on affect on you, and Kanari's life. She'll grow up without her dad. You sort of know that feeling.'

I reached up and put my hand over his mouth.

'Don't think of all the negatives, they're always a possibility, but there are positives that will happen. We'll cross the bridges when we get to them.' I told him comfortingly. 'Its like, 3am. We should probably get to sleep. You're tired, and that's never a good thing.'

'You're right.' Nick sighed, gently moving me from his lap, before getting up. I followed him upstairs, taking a quick look in Kanari's crib before getting into bed.

'More paranoia?' Nick whispered in my ear, pulling me into his arms.

'Yeah… I just don't want anything to go wrong in her life. Both our lives are so fucked up it would take a miracle to edit them.'

'We have a miracle… her name is Kanari.'

'Damn, how the fuck can you be so romantic?' I asked, resting my head on his chest.

'I'm just awesome like that.' he smirked, kissing my head.

'Excuse me, but I'm the awesome one!'

'That's disagreeable…'

'You can just shut up. I am awesome and that is final. You're an idiot.' I laughed, flicking his nose.

'That stings.' he pouted, gently slapping my head.

'Aww.. Sorry. But that's life with me. Get used to it.'

'I'm going to have to, arent I?'

'Hell, of course. You're not going anywhere. Its me, you and Kanari… we're in in it for good.'

_**The end…**_


End file.
